Manipulateurs d'encre
by Ava-Rosaa
Summary: Il aura suffi d'une plume et d'un peu d'encre pour bouleverser la vie de Severus Snape et d'Hermione Granger. Ces objets pourtant banals deviennent exceptionnels au contact du sang d'un manipulateur d'encre. Et si la jeune femme possédait en elle cette forme de magie extrêmement rare mais aussi très dangereuse ? Que se passerait-il si tout ce qu'elle écrivait devenait réalité ?
1. Prologue

~ _**Hello**_ ~

 **Résumé** : _Il_ _aura suffi d'une plume et d'un peu d'encre pour bouleverser la vie d'Hermione Granger et Severus Snape. Ces objets pourtant banals deviennent exceptionnels au contact du sang d'un manipulateur d'encre. Et si Hermione possédait en elle cette forme de magie ancienne extrêmement rare, mais aussi dangereuse ? Que se passerait-il si tout ce qu'elle écrivait devenait réel ?_

Me voici de retour pour publier ma troisième fiction, " _Manipulateurs_ _d'encre_ " ! Un SSHG qui se déroule après la guerre et la victoire de la lumière. Comme vous pourrez le constater, Severus a survécu, ainsi que quelques autres personnages... (oui, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le décès de certains, mais je ne pense pas être seule dans ce cas).

Dans cette histoire, beaucoup d'aventures attendent nos deux héros, et cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos. Voyages à travers le monde, le temps, bouleversements du monde sorcier... Et un combat contre un nouveau grand-méchant. Bref, dans tous les cas, attendez-vous à de nombreux rebondissements.

Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de vous annoncer un rythme de publication régulier pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci. Vous comprenez, avec la reprise des cours et tout ça, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver une organisation efficace. Je vais néanmoins essayer de ne pas trop vous faire patienter entre chaque chapitre, promis.

Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que vous décèlerez peut-être au court de votre lecture. Je me suis relue, mais on n'est jamais à l'abris d'une petite erreur.

Je vous laisse désormais à la lecture du prologue en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

~ _**Ava**_ - _ **Rosaa**_ ~

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

 _ **~ Manipulateurs d'encre ~**_

 _Prologue_

Un silence religieux planait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, simplement entrecoupé par le grattement régulier des plumes sur les parchemins et le léger froissement des pages de livres tournées. L'ambiance studieuse qui régnait en ce lieu était apaisante, et bien que peu de personnes venaient profiter de ce calme bienfaisant, ceux qui en bénéficiaient s'en délectaient avec reconnaissance.

Hermione Granger faisait partie de ces rares élèves qui peuplaient en cette chaude fin d'après-midi l'antre de Poudlard regorgeant de passionnants grimoires sacrés et mystérieux. Elle lisait tranquillement un bouquin poussiéreux traitant les Runes anciennes et de temps à autre délaissait sa lecture pour noter quelques lignes sur un parchemin. Puis elle reprenait son manège, fronçant tantôt les sourcils lorsqu'un passage s'avérait complexe à déchiffrer.

Sagement concentrée sur son devoir qu'elle espérait bien terminer au plus vite pour embrayer sur ses exercices d'Arithmancie, la jeune femme ne prêtait pas attention aux éclats de voix lointains parvenant du parc de l'école. Tandis que tous ses amis se prélassaient sous les derniers rayons qui transperçaient le ciel en cette fin de journée, elle était occupée à travailler entre les quatre murs de l'établissement. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, préférant largement la compagnie des livres à celle des autres Gryffondors bien trop bruyants à son goût.

Depuis son retour à l'école de sorcellerie, Hermione supportait beaucoup moins le joyeux brouhaha incessant qui emplissait la Salle commune des lions, bruit qui lui paraissait auparavant si familier et réconfortant. À la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme traumatisée par les explosions assourdissantes et les cris désespérés des combattants s'était réfugiée dans une douce solitude empreinte d'un silence apaisant, loin de ses amis et de leurs expressions ravagées par la douleur incommensurable et la mélancolie.

Tout au long de l'été, elle avait passé ses journées dans les bouquins, baignée dans une quiétude nécessaire à sa guérison psychologique. Le peu de sorties qu'elle avait daigné effectuer sous les supplications de ses amis s'étaient soldées par un désastre. Lorsqu'elle se rendait dans des lieux bondés où sa bulle de silence était vivement éclatée, laissant parvenir à ses oreilles les bruits insupportables qui l'entouraient, elle se mettait inexorablement à paniquer, les souvenirs de la guerre refaisant brusquement surface dans son esprit.

Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour s'habituer à nouveau au vacarme oppressant qui régnait à Poudlard, mais elle était parvenue à surmonter ses peurs et désormais, la jeune femme réussissait à rester dans la Grande Salle tout au long du repas sans fondre en larmes ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin de ce vacarme assourdissant qui l'angoissait.

Revenir au château avait également été une rude épreuve pour la Gryffondor. Errer dans les longs couloirs de pierres l'avait plongée dans les douloureuses réminiscences du passé et du combat auquel elle avait pris part entre ces murs. À chaque tournant, elle craignant de voir apparaître le corps sans vie et ensanglanté d'un élève innocent parti trop tôt. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit et laissait s'échapper de ses yeux ambrés des larmes silencieuses en observant ces longs corridors qu'elle avait arpentés tant de fois ces dernières années.

Bien qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais retourner sur les lieux de la bataille finale, Hermione avait a tout prix voulu passer ses ASPICs plutôt que d'accepter un poste au Ministère. Harry et Ron lui avait proposé de passer une formation d'Auror à leurs côtés, mais même si l'idée de former à nouveau le trio d'or était fort tentante, la jeune femme savait que ce métier n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle préférait se terrer dans les bouquins et n'aurait pu supporter de partir à la chasse aux Mangemorts qui avait débutée peu après la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas revoir ces visages froids et terrifiants qui hantaient déjà bien assez ses songes depuis quelques temps.

Le mois d'octobre était désormais bien entamé et au fil des semaines, Hermione s'était de nouveau plongée dans ce rythme de travail effréné qu'elle affectionnait tant, s'accoutumant peu à peu à son retour à Poudlard. Elle avait compris qu'elle devait aller de l'avant et ne pas laisser ses démons dicter son existence, alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de mener une vie normale et d'ôter de son esprit les pensées sombres.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione observait nonchalamment l'encrier en verre qui se trouvait face à elle. Ce noir intense lui rappelait les onyx profonds d'un certain professeur, et un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos en imaginant ce regard pénétrant la scruter avec froideur.

Un hurlement déchira soudainement le silence relaxant et Hermione sursauta violemment, brisant le bout de sa plume contre son parchemin et renversant d'un brusque mouvement son encrier qui se fracassa en un bruit sourd sur la table. Son cœur loupa un battement avant d'entamer une course démesurée. Elle poussa un hoquet étranglé en dégainant sa baguette. Ses sens en alerte, elle se leva précipitamment et renversa par la même occasion sa chaise puis se rua vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une jeune troisième année de Serdaigle émergea de la surface du Lac Noir, trempée jusqu'au os. Dégageant ses cheveux d'un geste rageur, elle lança une œillade meurtrière à ses deux amis qui se tordaient de rire sur la pelouse, riant à gorge déployée. Rouge de colère, l'étudiante se mit à vociférer contre les deux garçons, ce qui redoubla leur hilarité.

Le cœur battant, les jambes flageolantes, Hermione observait la scène de ses yeux exorbités, son souffle anarchique sifflant dans sa gorge sèche. Elle baissa lentement sa baguette et s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

Pendant un court et interminable instant, elle avait cru qu'un élève était attaqué par un Mangemort. Les pires scénarios avaient rapidement fleuri dans son esprit, et les souvenirs de la guerre avait germés depuis les méandres de sa mémoire, tétanisant ses muscles. Elle avait eu l'effroyable impression que tout recommençait à nouveau et que cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

Alors que des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure en se retenant de hurler sa détresse. Des images défilaient dans sa tête, plus atroces les unes que les autres, lui donnant un mal de tête fulgurant.

Elle vit une nouvelle fois les corps sans vie de ses camarades jonchant la pelouse du parc après avoir été percutés par le sortilège fatal. La jeune femme entendait dans un bourdonnement lointain ses propres hurlements horrifiés lorsque Bellatrix l'avait torturée au manoir Malfoy. Tous ces affreux souvenirs qu'elle occultait tant bien que mal de son esprit depuis quelques semaines revenaient en force, l'assaillant de toutes parts.

Inspirant profondément face au flot d'émotions qui la submergeait, la Gryffondor se leva lentement et se dirigea machinalement vers la table où se trouvaient ses affaires désormais imbibées d'encre, le tout sous le regard suspicieux de la bibliothécaire.

Faisant fi des marmonnements indignés de Madame Pince pour avoir mis un tel désordre, Hermione releva d'un geste tremblant et incertain sa chaise et s'assit dessus, droite comme un piquet, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. Sous les éclats de rire provenant du parc, la Gryffondor rangea ses affaires et fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette son devoir à présent fichu. En temps normal, l'étudiante se serait insurgée contre les troublions qui avaient gâché deux heures de travail acharné. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne dit rien, indifférente à son devoir complètement saccagé.

Ses tremblements diminuaient peu à peu tandis qu'elle se forçait à reprendre une respiration normale. Malgré les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de temps à autre de ses yeux, Hermione avait repris une expression sereine. Intérieurement, une tempête d'émotions et de pensées incohérentes faisait rage, mais en apparence, elle ne laissait rien transparaître.

Elle prit délicatement sa plume cassée entre ses doigts fins et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux pour constater les dégâts. Alors qu'elle se demandait si cela valait la peine de tenter de la réparer ou non, de nouveaux cris se firent entendre, lui arrachant un brusque sursaut.

Hermione ferma vivement les yeux et s'obligea à rester assise sur sa chaise. Serrant fortement la mâchoire, elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'au-dehors, les deux Serdaigles de troisième année subissaient les représailles de leur amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'un léger picotement démangeait son index. Elle baissa son regard vitreux sur sa main et découvrir qu'elle s'était par inadvertance ouverte avec la pointe acérée de l'objet. Elle observa d'un œil embrumé la fine entaille qui zébrait son doigt. Une goutte de sang rouge vif étincela sous un rayon de soleil et roula lentement le long de son doigt avant de plonger dans l'encre noire qui recouvrait la table.

Une chose étrange se produisit alors et Hermione ne put jamais se souvenir exactement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là, les souvenirs douloureux s'effaçant au fil des heures qui avaient suivies l'incident.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, l'encre prit une teinte carmin et elle se mit à bouillonner alors qu'aucune source de chaleur ne se trouvait à proximité. Des bulles éclataient à la surface du liquide, aspergeant la table de ses projections, et une goutte d'encre atterri sur le bout de la plume blanche qu'Hermione tenait mollement entre ses doigts.

L'objet commença alors à s'agiter dans sa main, entaillant sa paume à plusieurs endroits, et malgré les efforts de la lionne pour la retenir, la plume s'envola et se déposa avec délicatesse sur l'encre rougeâtre.

Alors que la plume semblait fusionner avec le liquide, Hermione fut soudainement prise de vertiges et dut s'accrocher fermement aux rebords de la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Bien qu'elle fût assise, elle avait la sournoise impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et que le monde tournoyait inlassablement autour d'elle. Des pensées incompréhensibles s'insinuaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes en un martèlement assourdissant.

Sa température corporelle grimpa en flèche et elle eut l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, tel un feu se consumant lentement. Elle cria sous la douleur si intense qu'elle croyait que son corps s'embrasait de l'intérieur. Sa peau la démangeait, mais dès qu'elle posait sa main sur son épiderme, elle était obligée de la retirer rapidement sous la brûlure intense qui l'agressait.

La pauvre jeune fille hurlait son désespoir a pleins poumons, quémandant inlassablement qu'on lui vint en aide afin d'abréger ses souffrances, mais à son plus grand étonnement, personne ne semblait l'entendre. Alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur sa chaise, un élève de Poufsouffle passa dans son champ de vision mais ne s'arrêta pas. Comme si elle n'existait pas, l'élève poursuivit tranquillement son chemin vers la sortie, indifférent aux cris de la lionne.

Tandis que cette douleur devenait insupportable, Hermione se laissa tomber contre la table en bois et son regard habité par un mélange de crainte et de résignation fut happé par le spectacle pour le moins inhabituel qui se jouait devant elle.

La plume et l'encre voltigeaient à présent à quelques centimètres du bureau, le liquide tourbillonnant à toute vitesse autour de l'objet qui s'était inexplicablement réparé sans l'intervention de quiconque. Une lueur dorée en émanait et la pointe se teinta d'un sublime dégradé de noir tirant sur le bordeaux. Des fils d'or apparurent sur la plume, s'entortillant en arabesques jusqu'au bout resté blanc comme neige.

Puis aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, cela s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que la douleur avait reflué, ne laissant qu'une vague et légère sensation de brûlure sous sa peau. Lentement, elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever et grimaça lorsqu'un vif élancement parcourut sa main droite striée de coupures. Elle constata néanmoins avec soulagement que les marques étaient peu profondes et ne nécessitaient pas un passage à l'infirmerie.

Une fois que l'environnement eut cessé de tournoyer devant ses yeux, elle posa un regard angoissé sur la plume qui retombait délicatement sur la table. Son encrier pourtant brisé quelques minutes auparavant était désormais parfaitement intact et l'encre noire reposait tranquillement à l'intérieur.

Hermione, en tant que sorcière appliquée dans ses études et avide de connaissances, en savait énormément sur la magie et les différentes formes qu'elle pouvait prendre. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de rite, et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que ce genre d'événement n'était pas courant et surtout anormal.

" Tout va bien Hermione ? "

La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers la Gryffondor de cinquième année, une blonde se prénommant Natacha Jenner, qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua la main droite de son aînée, et Hermione ramena prestement son bras sous la table en captant le regard suspicieux de la fille.

Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, Hermione leva ses yeux vides de toute émotion vers la lionne.

" Oui, je vais très bien, et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors à profiter de cette belle après-midi avec les autres ? répondit calmement la jeune femme en essayant de maîtriser les légers tremblements de sa voix.

\- J'avais un devoir de Potions à terminer, marmonna Natacha de manière détachée. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? "

Hermione détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter davantage celui, scrutateur, de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à cette dernière. À vrai dire, elle-même ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant, et son esprit était encore embrouillé par les réminiscenses de la douleur lancinante qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Au plus profond d'elle, Hermione sentait qu'elle ne devait pas parler de cet incident. Elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer, mais une petite voix lui soufflait de garder tout cela pour elle. De toute manière, la jeune femme n'aurait probablement jamais dit la vérité à sa camarde, de peur que cette dernière ne la prît pour une folle.

Alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour dégoter une excuse suffisamment convaincante, un autre Gryffondor de cinquième année apparut à leurs côtés, rompant le silence oppressant qui s'était installé.

" Natacha, viens vite, les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor ont décidé de jouer un match amical de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles ! s'écria précipitamment le jeune homme en sautillant sur place. "

Face au manque de réaction de son amie, il fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'Hermione Granger était assise à un bureau, ses affaires éparpillées en un joyeux désordre devant elle.

" Tiens, salut Hermione ! reprit-il avec un ton enjoué. Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

\- Je suis désolée Tom, mais j'ai une montagne de devoirs à accomplir pour lundi, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard, déclara Hermione sans le regarder, se dépêchant de rassembler ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Voyons Hermione, je suis quasiment sûr que ces devoirs ne sont à rendre que pour dans plusieurs jours, tu peux bien t'accorder un peu de repos, non ? soupira le jeune lion en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, répondit évasivement la septième année en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. "

Soulagée d'avoir pu échapper au regard suspicieux de sa camarade, Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux réprimandes courroucées de la bibliothécaire envers les deux Gryffonfors qui parlaient bien trop fort au goût de la vielle femme.

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs presque vides du château, se dirigeant vers son dortoir pour soigner à l'abri des regards indiscrets sa main droite dont les élancements lointains se faisaient de plus en plus désagréables au fil des minutes.

La jeune femme était effrayée par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et comptait bien entamer dès ce soir des recherches au sujet de cet incident. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il venait de se passer à la bibliothèque n'allait pas avoir d'incidence sur sa vie ou lui attirer des problèmes. Elle avait déjà assez donné lors de ses six premières années à Poudlard et maintenant qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là, elle avait bien l'intention de passer sa dernière année au château comme tout élève normal.

Cependant, malheureusement pour elle, Hermione était loin de se douter de la gravité de la situation et des conséquences désastreuses qui s'en suivraient au cours des prochaines semaines, non seulement sur son existence, mais aussi sur la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

Hermione venait de libérer un pouvoir phénoménal qui sommeillait en elle depuis sa naissance, et cette forme très ancienne de magie était extrêmement dangereuse si elle était utilisée à mauvais escient.

Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer, et l'existence de la jeune femme venait d'être bouleversée à tout jamais sans même qu'elle ne le su.

* * *

Un prologue assez court, je l'admets, mais je vous promets que les chapitres suivants seront plus longs. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et en attendant, laissez-moi une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions !

~ _**Ava**_ - _ **Rosaa**_ ~


	2. Chapter 1

~ _**Bonjour**_ ~

Le premier chapitre est arrivé ! Vous pourrez en découvrir un peu plus sur l'étrange pouvoir d'Hermione et avoir droit à la première altercation entre elle et Severus.

Merci énormément pour votre soutien et vos jolies reviews, cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que le prologue est intriguant et vous donne envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire ! Je vais faire mon maximum pour combler vos attentes et ne pas vous décevoir, promis.

Le chapitre est un peu long, je vous l'accorde, et j'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas dans votre lecture, mais ceux qui ont déjà lu mes précédentes histoires savent que j'aime broder ~

Par ailleurs, voici les réponses à mes lecteurs auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre par M.P :

 _ **Siana**_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est très motivant de savoir que mon style est agréable à lire, et encore plus de découvrir que tu trouves mon thème original. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 _ **Lady**_ _ **oscar**_ : Voilà la suite ! Ça me fait plaisir que le prologue t'ait plu, en espérant qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre :) Merci pour ton avis !

 _ **Anonyme**_ : Je peux te confirmer que cette histoire risque de durer un petit bout de temps ! Si elle sera bonne, seul le temps te le dira, mais je vais tout faire pour. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies le début de cette fic, et encore plus que tu lises _WE_ _mouvementé_ ! J'espère que ma précédente histoire t'aura fait passer un bon moment, et je te remercie pour ton soutien :)

~ _**Ava**_ - _ **Rosaa**_ ~

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling.

* * *

 _Chapitre_ _I_

Hermione ouvrit lentement ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil avant de brusquement les refermer sous l'aveuglante lumière vive qui agressa ses pupilles, laquelle s'était faufilée entre les pans des rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres du dortoir pour éclairer son visage endormi.

La jeune femme resta allongée, les bras en croix, en plein milieu de son lit, profitant de la douce chaleur réconfortante qui l'enveloppait. Le soleil réchauffant sa peau, les coussins douillets placés sous sa nuque, son matelas moelleux sur lequel reposait son corps endolori et le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la pièce lui donnaient l'impression de flotter entre rêve et réalité.

Hermione, éreintée par la courte nuit peuplée de lecture de grimoires anciens et de cauchemars lui rappelant douloureusement les événements de la veille qu'elle venait de passer, était à deux doigts de se lover à nouveau dans les bras accueillants de Morphée. Son courage légendaire avait déserté, remplacé par un profond épuisement qui la tiraillait de toutes parts, l'empêchant de se lever pour aller se préparer.

Les pensées de la brune se mélangèrent, et elle se sentit dériver vers une délicieuse inconscience qui permettrait à son corps de récupérer l'énergie qui lui faisait en ce moment-même cruellement défaut.

Tout à coup, la Gryffondor fut brutalement tirée de sa somnolence, violemment secouée par une poigne énergique, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. En distinguant la chevelure rousse qui obstruait son champ de vision, Hermione soupira lourdement et dégagea mollement les mains de son amie de ses épaules, enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures.

" Laisse-moi dormir, Ginny, je suis épuisée... grogna la lionne d'une voix étouffée.

\- Hermione, je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais maintenant tu dois te lever, les cours commencent bientôt ! s'exclama la jeune Weasley d'un ton pressant. "

À ces paroles, la rouge et or releva brusquement la tête, projetant sa chevelure ébouriffée sur son épaule droite.

" Les cours ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque d'où perçait une pointe d'étonnement en fronçant les sourcils. Mais on est dimanche, Ginny, les cours ne...

\- On est lundi, Hermione, _lundi_ ! la coupa la rousse d'un ton réprobateur. Je vois bien que tu as la tête complètement ailleurs, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, rassemble tes esprits et dépêches-toi de sortir de ce lit ! Les cours démarrent dans quinze minutes !

\- _Quinze_ _minutes_ ?! répéta la jeune femme, les yeux exorbités, à présent tout à fait réveillée.

\- Oui ! Va te préparer, maintenant, et fais vite ! ordonna Ginny en s'élançant vers les affaires scolaires de son amie pour fourrer ses plumes et parchemins dans son sac. "

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Hermione se rua dans la salle de bain qui, à son plus grand soulagement, était vide. Tandis qu'elle enfilait à toute allure son uniforme, au moment de boutonner sa chemise blanche, son regard ambré se posa sur le bandage immaculé qui enveloppait sa main droite. Un léger élancement parcourait toujours sa paume, mais les coupures partiraient rapidement.

Perdue dans la contemplation de sa main, les pensées d'Hermione dérivèrent sur les curieux événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille à la bibliothèque, puis ceux qui avaient suivis son retour au dortoir des Gryffondors s'imposèrent à son esprit.

La première chose dont la jeune femme s'était occupée avait été de soigner sa main. Le temps de parcourir les longs couloirs du château de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la tour des lions, de minces filets de sang s'étaient échappés des blessures striant ses doigts et avaient barbouillé sa main du liquide rougeâtre. Les coupures n'étant pas profondes, la brune n'avait pas eu de mal à les soigner, se contentant d'appliquer un baume dessus et d'enrouler un bandage autour de sa paume.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, la rouge et or s'était précautionneusement dirigée vers sa besace et en avait sorti son encrier dépourvu de toute fissure et sa plume. Elle avait attentivement examiné les deux objets pendant de longues minutes, cherchant une solution qui pourrait expliquer l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit, mais rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de cette forme de magie, ce qui l'agaçait énormément.

Hermione avait tenté d'écrire avec sa plume nouvellement décorée, mais rien je s'était produit. L'objet n'avait pas réagi avec l'encre comme la dernière fois, et le liquide noir ne s'était pas teinté de carmin. La jeune femme en avait donc conclu que ses affaires s'étaient simplement réparées d'elles-mêmes, et bien que cette explication trop simpliste à son goût ne lui convînt pas, elle avait été contrainte de se résigner -du moins pour le moment.

Et puis en plein milieu de la nuit, Hermione eut un songe qui la troubla plus que de raison tant il paraissait réel. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait eu l'impression de vivre son rêve, d'entendre distinctement les bruits déchirant l'air de toutes parts. De pouvoir humer l'odeur fraîche de l'herbe couverte par une fine pellicule humide lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée perdue dans une forêt, de ressentir le contact du cuir ancien contre ses petites mains tandis qu'elle tenait fermement un carnet contre elle.

Elle s'était vue voyager à travers les époques en compagnie d'un homme dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler l'apparence malgré ses efforts de concentration. Son mystérieux compagnon ainsi qu'elle-même s'étaient déplacés, elle ne savait comment, à plusieurs endroits divers et, parfois, d'un siècle à l'autre.

Malgré les paysages tous très différents et leur apparence changeante, les populations variées, les sentiments contradictoires éprouvés sans qu'elle n'en su la source, deux choses étaient restées intactes au cours de leur voyage : le fait qu'elle et son compagnon étaient restés ensemble à chaque instant, mais aussi celui qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle un petit cahier dont elle ignorait la provenance, ainsi que sa plume métamorphosée.

En se réveillant, la jeune femme avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans un château sombre richement décoré datant du Moyen-Âge mais à Poudlard, dans son lit. L'odeur qui lui avait chatouillé les narines durant son sommeil, un curieux mélange de plantes et de poussières, avait irrité sa gorge un bon moment, l'obligeant à se rendre au bord de la fenêtre pour ouvrir cette dernière et respirer à pleins poumon l'air frais de cette nuit d'octobre.

La rouge et or était restée un certain temps accoudée à la fenêtre, observant d'un œil absent le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait devant elle. Ressassant tous les éléments qui avaient peuplés son rêve, elle avait pensé que ce songe paraissait bien trop vivant, empreint de tous ces détails pourtant insignifiants qui caractérisaient les scènes de la vraie vie -une odeur entêtante, des éclats de voix bourdonnant à ses oreilles, la caresse rugueuse du bois sinueux sous ses doigts- pour ne pas refléter la réalité.

Alors elle avait sorti tous les livres qu'elle avait en sa possession, soigneusement empilés dans son sac magiquement agrandi, et avait commencé à éplucher des dizaines d'ouvrages traitant le sujet très vague de la magie et de ses différentes formes. La jeune femme, persuadée que la scène de la bibliothèque avait déclenché quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même, était restée penchée au-dessus de divers bouquins jusqu'aux alentours de cinq heures du matin avant de laisser tomber à contrecœur ses lectures pourtant passionnantes, préférant se reposer pour la longue journée qui l'attendait.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix agacée de son amie la pressant de sortir de la salle de bain. Rapidement, elle termina d'enfiler son uniforme et sortit avec hâte du dortoir des filles, la rousse sur ses talons.

Tandis que les deux Gryffondors dévalaient à toute vitesse les escaliers en pierres menant aux tréfonds du château, vers les cachots froids et sinistres à l'image du sombre professeur qui y régnait en maître depuis des années, Hermione, parvenant à peine à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes, ses yeux à deux doigts de se fermer sous la fatigue écrasante qui l'accablait, se morigéna pour avoir préféré au cours de la nuit dernière la lecture au sommeil réparateur dont elle avait grandement besoin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de son professeur de Potions, elle capta le regard massacrant de ce dernier et comprit à son plus grand désarroi que la matinée risquait d'être longue et éprouvante.

* * *

La porte des cachots claqua avec force contre le chambranle, faisant sursauter quelques élèves qui, malgré les sept années passées en cours de Potions avec leur professeur tyrannique, se faisaient toujours impressionner par les brusques sautes d'humeur du sorcier.

Severus Snape avançait à grandes enjambées à travers les rangs remplis d'élèves, sa longue cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il se retourna prestement et posa son regard méprisant sur les Gryffondors et Serpentards pendus à ses lèvres. Certains affichaient une moue aussi désintéressée que la sienne, indifférent à l'inspection intimidante des onyx indéchiffrables de leur professeur. D'autres avaient la tête baissée et se recroquevillaient sur leur tabouret, aspirant à se faire le plus discret possible pour passer inaperçu et ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions. Et puis il y avait Hermione Granger.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur la chevelure ébouriffée de la jeune femme, Snape retint un soupir fataliste. Contrairement à ses camarades, la Je-Sais-Tout se tenait droite et fière, une lueur de défi habitant ses yeux cernés de violet. Le menton levé bien haut, elle scrutait les moindres gestes de son professeur, attendant impatiemment de recevoir ses directives pour se mettre au travail, comme à son habitude.

Depuis que le cerveau du Trio d'or était revenu à Poudlard pour repasser sa septième année, Snape était à nouveau contraint de supporter la présence de l'insolente à ses cours et alors que le mois d'octobre venait seulement de démarrer, il se surprenait à regretter chaque jour un peu plus l'année passée durant laquelle les trois Gryffondors avaient brillé par leur absence. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser à nouveau de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione était bien décidée à finir son cursus scolaire au sein du château et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Snape ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été fort surpris en apprenant que la jeune femme souhaitait revenir à Poudlard. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait préféré jouer de sa célébrité nouvellement acquise et de son statut d'héroïne de guerre pour se faire embaucher n'importe où. Malgré tout, la lionne avait choisi de revenir dans le château qui l'avait accueillie au cours de ces dernières années et en y réfléchissant bien, le Maître des cachots se disait que cela n'était pas si surprenant que cela venant de l'élève studieuse et impliquée qu'était Hermione Granger.

Cependant, à son plus grand désarroi, la jeune femme avait développé au cours de ces derniers mois une assurance frisant l'insolence, et elle n'hésitait plus à soutenir son regard ou le contredire lorsqu'elle estimait qu'il allait trop loin. Granger n'était plus la jeune fillette effarouchée craignant de se faire réprimander par ses professeurs ; elle avait beaucoup mûri et vu tant d'horreurs que plus rien ou presque ne la faisait flancher. La nouvelle Miss Je-Sais-Tout attitrée de Poudlard n'avait plus froid aux yeux et se fichait éperdument des remontrances de son professeur de Potions, au plus grand dam de celui-ci.

Malgré l'attitude typiquement arrogante propre aux Gryffondor que la jeune femme arborait en apparence, le regard aiguisé du sorcier remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son élève. Habituellement, elle faisait preuve d'une intense concentration durant ses cours, buvant la moindre de ses paroles et s'empressant de les retranscrire sur un parchemin. Mais aujourd'hui, même s'il n'avait encore rien dit, il remarqua que la jeune femme semblait ailleurs, son regard vide fixant son enseignant sans le voir alors qu'elle frottait nonchalamment sa main bandée.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, laissant ses doigts parcourir son bandage alors qu'elle luttait désespérément contre l'accablante fatigue qui la tiraillait. À cet instant, elle aurait voulu se plonger dans son lit si confortable et éviter cette longue journée chargée de travail qui se profilait devant elle.

La Gryffondor songeait également aux recherches qu'elle avait effectuées cette nuit, et la déception l'emplit à nouveau quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait trouvé rien de bien intéressant dans les anciens grimoires qu'elle avait parcourus.

Elle repassait sans arrêt la scène intrigante qui avait eu lieu la veille dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue, indifférente aux paroles sèches de son professeur qui ordonnait à ses élèves d'aller chercher dans la réserve les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un Philtre de Mort Vivante.

Tandis que tous les étudiants se ruaient avec empressement mais néanmoins dans un silence religieux vers le fond de la classe, Hermione resta assise sur son tabouret, son regard vide fixé devant elle. Soudain, son champ de vision fut obstrué par une masse noire, et la voix glaciale qui claqua la sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

" Miss Granger, entama Snape en la toisant de toute sa hauteur, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ici pour travailler et que votre statut de meilleure amie du Survivant ne vous dispense en aucun cas de participer à mon cours comme tous les autres élèves ?

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne...

\- Vous avez déjà l'insolence de m'imposer votre présence horripilante une année supplémentaire, alors ayez au moins la décence de faire semblant de vous intéresser aux Potions, même si je me doute que votre arrogance légendaire vous donne l'impression d'être au-dessus de tout le monde et que vous pensez disposer du droit de vous tourner les pouces plutôt que d'essayer d'améliorer vos lamentables compétences dans le domaine que j'enseigne, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Mais je ne me suis jamais considérée supérieure aux autres, riposta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Votre attitude laisse pourtant entendre le contraire, petite impertinente, siffla le professeur entre ses dents serrées. Maintenant, levez-vous et faites quelque chose. Je ne tolérerai pas durant mon cours la présence d'incapables qui passent leur temps à rêvasser en attendant que leur potion se fasse toute seule. "

Snape lui lança un rictus triomphant, satisfait de voir son visage livide se décomposer au fil de sa tirade, puis se détourna brusquement d'elle pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau corriger les copies des deuxièmes années.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas à la pique de son professeur, le mal de tête martelant son crâne la dissuadant de se lancer dans un débat que son professeur remporterait de toute manière. Alors elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre les ingrédients, puis se mit à la préparation de sa potion sous l'œil inquiet de Ginny.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des vapeurs aux diverses senteurs embaumaient les cachots, s'élevant au-dessus des visages rougis des élèves concentrés sur leur chaudron.

La plupart des breuvages présentaient un aspect étrange et non conforme à celui indiqué dans le manuel de Potions. Malgré les efforts que tentaient de déployer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, la difficulté du Philtre de Mort Vivante était trop élevée pour qu'ils espèrent obtenir un résultat acceptable aux vues de leur niveau.

Lorsque le Maître des Potions passa inspecter les chaudrons de ses élèves, il ne se priva pas de faire remarquer à ces derniers leurs erreurs, les rabaissant toujours plus alors que leur visage blêmissait au fil de ses paroles. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le professeur ne prenait même plus la peine d'épargner les Serpentards de ses insultes, au plus grand désespoir de ces derniers qui désormais ne pouvaient plus compter sur leur directeur de maison pour les favoriser.

Snape laissa en plan une Gryffondor tremblante devant son chaudron vidé suite à un _Evanesco_ du sorcier avant de se rendre vers la prochaine paillasse. Un rictus cruel orna un instant ses fines lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'approchait de l'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout.

Hermione découpait mollement ses racines de valériane, prêtant à peine attention au claquement sec de son couteau qui tranchait l'ingrédient. Sans s'en être aperçue, elle avait fini d'émincer la plante et manqua de se couper l'index avant que Ginny ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, la faisant violemment sursauter.

La rousse lui fit de gros yeux et la lionne comprit qu'elle devait se reconcentrer sur son chaudron pour éviter une catastrophe. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour garder son esprit axé sur la recette, ses pensées dérivaient inexorablement vers les récents événements. De plus, le silence oppressant qui régnait dans les cachots ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillée, et elle avait senti plus d'une fois ses lourdes paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

La jeune femme était si fatiguée qu'elle n'accordait aucun regard à l'avancée de sa potion. Attrapant une fiole emplie d'un liquide blanchâtre au hasard, elle le déboucha et approcha le récipient de son breuvage.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle penchait la fiole pour verser le liquide dans sa préparation, une grande main pâle agrippa fermement son poignet et l'éloigna vivement du chaudron. Hermione contempla d'un œil absent les gouttes s'écraser contre la table en bois, son esprit confus ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fronça lentement les sourcils en essayant de se reconnecter à la réalité.

La poigne ferme qui retenait son poignet délicat la relâcha brusquement, laissant des traces de doigts rouges sur sa peau. Tandis que la jeune femme comprenait doucement ce qu'elle avait failli exécuter, une voix doucereuse s'éleva dans l'air, et elle laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé face aux paroles cassantes de son professeur.

" Miss Granger, articula lentement Severus Snape en dardant sur le visage rouge de honte de son élève son regard haineux, ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous concentrer sur votre potion quelques minutes auparavant ? "

Hermione déglutit difficilement, sa respiration hachée se bloquant dans sa gorge asséchée alors qu'elle se fustigeait intérieurement pour son manque d'attention.

" La Miss Je-Sais-Tout du château aurait-elle perdue la parole ? railla Snape en la scrutant de haut en bas. Vous rendez-vous compte, petite idiote, poursuivit-il de sa voix profonde, que vous avez bien faillit tous nous tuer ?

\- Professeur, gémit Hermione d'une voix tremblotante, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, je...

\- Taisez-vous, coupa brutalement Snape en haussant le ton. Que cela soit bien clair, Granger, chuchota-t-il e approchant son visage furieux de celui de la Gryffondor, si je vous reprends encore _une_ _seule_ _fois_ à rêvasser pendant mon cours, vous serez exclue de Potions jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer mon temps à surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes pour m'assurer que vous ne mettiez pas la vie de vos camardes en danger. "

La jeune femme releva son regard ambré vers celui onyx de son professeur et elle lut dans ses yeux un profond dégoût qui la fit frissonner.

" Au final, déclara froidement Snape en se redressant, mis à part débiter les connaissances que vous avez avalées dans les livres et étaler votre savoir pour impressionner les autres, vous n'êtes pas capable de grand-chose. Dès que vous vous éloignez un tant soit peu de vos précieux manuels, vous perdez vos moyens. Cette potion lamentablement ratée en est la preuve, Miss Granger. "

D'un coup de baguette, Snape vida le chaudron de la lionne qui fixait, hébétée, son travail s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, le potionniste se détourna d'un mouvement de cape et se dirigea vers le pupitre d'un Serpentard, lequel se dépêcha de plonger la tête dans son manuel pour ne pas subir les remontrances de son professeur.

Tous les élèves, sans exception, fixaient Hermione avec un mélange de curiosité et de pitié, stupéfaits de voir que la jeune femme venait de rater sa potion pour la première fois en sept années d'études. Ginny observait sa meilleure amie baisser la tête pour camoufler les larmes de rage qui dévalaient sur ses joues, et elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la lionne qui tremblait légèrement.

La meilleure amie du Survivant bouillonnait intérieurement. Serrant convulsivement des poings, elle inspirait fortement alors que des larmes brûlantes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser contre son pupitre. Épuisée, vidée de toute énergie, Hermione ne parvenait pas à retenir les sanglots qui la submergeaient.

Jamais la Gryffondor n'avait pensé rater un devoir. _Jamais_. Elle avait toujours cherché à impressionner son professeur de Potions, le seul qui s'était entêté à ne pas la féliciter pour le travail remarquable qu'elle fournissait. Depuis des années, elle s'évertuait à perfectionner ses potions, à se surpasser pour recevoir l'approbation du professeur le plus strict de Poudlard.

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione s'était toujours persuadée que chaque réplique blessante, chaque critique qui semblait infondée venant de sa part n'était pas lancée par pur sadisme de la part de l'homme, mais au contraire pour la pousser dans ses retranchements et l'obliger à toujours se dépasser. Même si les éloges que les autres professeurs lui réservaient étaient gratifiants, rien n'était plus motivant que les remarques du Maître des Potions. Elle prenait cela pour un défi, celui d'arriver un jour à satisfaire le sorcier et obtenir une maîtrise parfaite du domaine qu'il enseignait.

Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à son chaudron complètement vide, dépassée par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler, les convictions d'Hermione s'écroulaient une à une, et la certitude profonde qu'en vérité, son professeur n'était qu'un salaud cynique et détestable au possible, un être abject qui jouissait du malheur des autres s'ancrait en elle.

La jeune femme essuya sauvagement ses joues du revers de sa main, refusant de donner le plaisir au potionniste de la voir s'effondrer. Il la considérait peut-être comme une incapable, mais la lionne fougueuse était bien décidée à lui faire ravaler ses paroles et lui prouver le contraire.

Elle releva fièrement la tête, et malgré les sillons humides qui creusaient ses joues rouges, son regard était empli d'une détermination farouche. Ses yeux brillants rencontrèrent ceux inexpressifs de son professeur qui haussa un sourcil et pendant un instant, un désagréable pressentiment s'insinua sournoisement en elle. Sans qu'elle ne pût expliquer pourquoi, le rêve d'Hermione refit surface dans son esprit, balayant tout ce qui la préoccupait à cet instant.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se reconcentrer, la jeune femme détourna son regard et ouvrit son manuel de Potions pour prendre des notes au sujet du Philtre de Mort Vivante. Elle n'avait plus assez de temps pour recommencer le breuvage, les autres élèves avaient d'ailleurs presque terminé le leur, alors elle s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume.

Elle sentit sous ses doigts la douce caresse du duvet et extirpa sa main bandée de la besace. Elle resta pantoise un instant en constatant que la plume que son amie avait fourrée dans son sac ce matin était celle teintée de rouge et d'or. Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant, hésitant à utiliser la plume et l'encre pouvant contenir des propriétés dangereuses aux vues de ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque. Elle reprit néanmoins vite contenance en se souvenant qu'elle avait déjà écrit avec cet attirail depuis le curieux événement et se concentra sur la recette de son manuel de Potions.

Hermione s'en voulait énormément pour l'erreur monumentale qu'elle avait failli commettre. Si elle avait été plus attentive et qu'elle avait daigné jeter un œil à son livre, jamais elle n'aurait subi cette cuisante humiliation. Si Snape ne l'avait pas empêchée de renverser le liquide dans sa mixture, cette dernière lui aurait violemment explosé à la figure et la jeune femme n'aurait probablement pas survécu à la catastrophe.

Pendant quelques minutes, Hermione griffonna les idées qui germaient dans son esprit pour améliorer la potion, attendant que ses camarades terminent leur travail. Plongée dans son travail et soucieuse de bien faire, elle ne ressenti tout d'abord pas la douleur lointaine qui se répandit dans sa main blessée.

La jeune femme grattait des dizaines de lignes, relevant seulement le nez de son manuel ou de son parchemin pour voir à quel stade de la potion se trouvaient ses camardes. Snape ne leur jetait pas un seul regard, occupé à barrer énergiquement de grands traits rouges les copies des pauvres Poufsouffles de deuxième année.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione entendit un soupir discret à ses côtés et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Ginny s'éponger le front, suant à grosses gouttes face à sa mixture exhalant des vapeurs étouffantes. Elle jeta un sourire compatissant à son amie avant de reprendre son travail, occultant tous les bruits environnants pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche.

Tandis qu'Hermione achevait de remplir un deuxième morceau de parchemin de son écriture ronde et précise, la voix sifflante du professeur annonça aux élèves qu'il était temps pour eux d'embouteiller leur préparation et de la lui remettre. Certains d'entre eux, dont Hermione, se contentèrent de remballer leur matériel, n'ayant pas eu le temps ni le courage de recommencer leur potion une quinzaine de minutes avant la fin de l'heure.

La jeune femme observa son travail d'un œil satisfait, un léger sourire fatigué ornant ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas déployé plus d'efforts que nécessaire pour compléter ses recherches, elle se sentait éreintée. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, associant cet épuisement à son manque de sommeil flagrant.

Lorsqu'elle attrapa son encrier pour le remettre dans son sac, son regard se posa par inadvertance sur sa main bandée, et ce qu'elle vit manqua de le lui faire lâcher. Elle raffermit au dernier moment sa prise sur le récipient et le rangea précipitamment dans sa besace avant de porter sa main à hauteur de son regard, effarée et inquiète face à ce qu'elle pouvait observer.

" Hermione, nous devons aller en Sortilèges, tu viens ? entonna la voix douce de Ginny.

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! déclara précipitamment la jeune femme en camouflant sa main du mieux qu'elle le put sous son pull. "

La jeune lionne rejoignit sa meilleure amie en affichant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, et malgré ses traits crispés et son teint livide, Ginny eut la décence de ne faire aucune remarque, pensant que l'état de son amie n'était que le résultat de sa fatigue couplée à ce qu'elle avait subi durant le cours de Potions.

La meilleure amie du Survivant fut submergée par une sourde angoisse. Elle n'avait rien remarqué lors du cours et ne comprenait pas comment ses blessures s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau. La douleur s'était limitée à un élancement désagréable, mais rien d'insurmontable pour la jeune femme qui avait connu bien pire. Elle ne supportait pas l'ignorance dans laquelle elle était plongée et craignait ce qu'il pouvait arriver si elle ne découvrait pas rapidement l'étrange forme de magie qu'elle avait libérée la veille.

Hermione espérait secrètement que personne n'avait eu le temps de voir sa main, et elle tenta du mieux qu'elle le put tout au long de la journée de la cacher aux yeux de ses amis qui se seraient inévitablement inquiétés.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne savait pas que son cruel et sombre professeur avait aperçu sa main, les sourcils froncés face au bandage ensanglanté qui recouvrait les doigts douloureux et striés de coupures de la rouge et or.

* * *

La journée passa à une lenteur exaspérante pour la lionne qui attendait impatiemment la fin des cours pour reprendre ses recherches. Malheureusement pour elle, il lui semblait que le temps jouait contre elle, les secondes s'égrenant plus lourdement que jamais.

Lors du dernier cours de la journée, celui de Botanique, Hermione était si impatiente qu'elle trépignait sur place et renversa plusieurs pots sous le regard stupéfait de Mme Chourave, laquelle était peu habituée à voir son élève studieuse si déconcentrée.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin au plus grand soulagement de la brune qui commençait sérieusement à désespérer de voir un jour sa journée se terminer, cette dernière se rua vers la sortie, bousculant sans ménagement ses camarades indignés mais aussi fort surpris par le curieux comportement de la rouge et or.

Hermione gravit à toute vitesse les escaliers du château qui, pour une fois, ne s'amusèrent pas à modifier leur trajectoire pour retarder la jeune fille. Marchant à vive allure dans les couloirs, ses longues boucles se balançant au rythme énergique de ses foulées, elle avançait d'un pas déterminé vers la tour de Gryffondor.

La première chose qu'elle fit une fois arrivée dans le dortoir à l'intérieur duquel régnait une apaisante quiétude fut d'enlever son pansement pour constater l'étendue des dégâts de sa main. Toutes les coupures saignaient légèrement et sa main gonflée et rougie était barbouillée de sang frais. La jeune femme nettoya ses plaies du mieux qu'elle le put et apposa un bandage propre sur ses doigts endoloris.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa tâche, Hermione repassa inlassablement le cours de Potions dans son esprit, cherchant à quel moment elle aurait pu éventuellement se couper et rouvrir ses plaies. Mais malgré les efforts de concentration qu'elle déployait pour se souvenir de sa matinée dans les cachots avec le plus de précision possible, elle ne découvrit rien. Même si elle avait été plutôt distraite durant le cours, elle s'en serait rendue compte si elle s'était faite mal.

Soupirant de désespoir, Hermione plongea sa tête entre ses mains, ne sachant quoi penser de tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis ces dernières heures. Elle qui aspirait à une année tranquille avait la désagréable impression de s'être embarquée une nouvelle fois dans les problèmes et ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait au cours des prochains jours, ce qui l'agaçait et l'effrayait en même temps.

La lionne dévora une bonne dizaine de bouquins au cours de la soirée, ne prenant pas la peine de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner malgré les supplications inquiètes de Ginny. Hermione avait décidé de ne pas se reposer avant d'avoir trouvé des informations sur ce qu'elle avait engendré contre son gré, jugeant qu'il était d'une importance vitale de trouver une explication aux récents événements.

Penchée au-dessus d'un grimoire qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque au cours de la journée, Hermione lisait avec attention chaque phrase qui se profilait devant ses yeux. Autour d'elle régnait un silence bienfaisant simplement entrecoupé par le froissement des pages qu'elle tournait à intervalles de temps réguliers, et cette quiétude la soulageait énormément. Pour la première fois de la journée, son mal de tête lui semblait moins éprouvant.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati revinrent dans le dortoir, rompant la douce quiétude à laquelle Hermione s'était accoutumée. Alors que la lionne rangeait prestement ses maigres recherches, la rousse vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et son regard dériva sur le bandage de son amie. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son aînée la manière dont elle s'était blessée mais cette dernière la devança, ayant deviné l'interrogation silencieuse de la jeune Weasley.

" Hier, lorsque j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai été surprise en entendant des éclats de voix depuis le parc de Poudlard, et j'ai renversé mon encrier qui s'est brisé sur la table. En voulant nettoyer tout ce bazar avant que Mme Pince n'arrive pour me réprimander, je me suis coupée, déclara calmement Hermione en évitant toutefois le regard perçant de Ginny.

\- Je vois, répondit cette dernière au bout de quelques secondes de silence qui parurent interminables à la brune. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop douloureux. "

La lionne soupira intérieurement de soulagement en constatant que son amie avait accepté son excuse. Malgré le léger doute qu'elle avait pu déceler dans le ton de Ginny, Hermione savait que cette dernière lui faisait confiance et n'allait pas chercher à creuser le sujet.

Elle n'appréciait pas cacher des choses aussi importantes que celle-ci à la petite amie d'Harry. Cependant, une petite voix lui répétait constamment de ne pas ébruiter ce qu'il s'était passé et pour l'instant, et Hermione préférait faire confiance à son instinct. Même si la rousse avait toujours été d'un grand soutien pour la jeune femme, notamment au cours des derniers mois fort difficiles suite à la guerre, la Gryffondor ne souhaitait pas inquiéter sa cadette. De plus, elle savait pertinemment qu'en informant Ginny, Harry et Ron seraient mis au courant dans les prochaines heures, et elle ne voulait pas que ces derniers se détournent de leur formation d'Auror pour l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Hermione, je ne ressens qu'un léger élancement, mais cela devrait bientôt s'apaiser.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'irais faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir Mme Pomfresh, elle a sûrement un remède qui pourrait t'aider à cicatriser plus rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit la brune. Je ne vais pas aller déranger Poppy pour si peu.

\- Mais Hermione... tenta Ginny avant de se faire interrompre plutôt sèchement par son amie.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, je sais me débrouiller, claqua la voix de l'étudiante. "

À la vue du regard blessé de la jeune Weasley, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle savait bien que Ginny ne souhaitait que l'aider, mais elle était à fleur de peau en ce moment et aurait aimé qu'on la laisse tranquille pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir tranquillement.

Ginny murmura un vague _" Bonne nuit_ " à sa camarade, vexée par son attitude distante, et partit se coucher dans son propre lit, rabattant avec un peu trop de hargne les rideaux qui l'entouraient pour exprimer son mécontentement. Hermione soupira légèrement avant de s'isoler dans son coin, ignorant du mieux qu'elle le put les bavardages incessants de Lavande et Parvati qui piaillaient et gloussaient bêtement en parlant garçons.

La jeune femme s'empara du journal intime qu'elle glissait habituellement dans sa table de chevet et retranscrit sa journée sur les pages déjà noircies de son écriture. Depuis quelques temps, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de s'exprimer et extérioriser ses sentiments en couchant le tout sur papier. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer toute la pression qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules depuis la fin de la guerre ainsi que de se débarrasser des pensées sombres qui obstruaient son esprit.

Chaque jour, elle décrivait ce qu'il s'était déroulé au cours des dernières heures, passant des détails les plus insignifiants et inintéressants au possible aux événements inhabituels, comme celui de la veille. Écrire lui donnait l'impression de se libérer de ses soucis quotidiens, et elle chérissait ce moment de la journée durant lequel elle se trouvait seule face à elle-même et s'enfermait dans un chaleureux cocon apaisant et silencieux. Elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pensées, ressasser ce qu'elle avait vécu et songer sereinement à sa vie.

Hier, Hermione avait fiévreusement noirci plusieurs pages de son carnet, détaillant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré à la bibliothèque, l'étrange phénomène au cours duquel sa plume et l'encre avaient semblé fusionner. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle avait frénétiquement griffonné sur le papier, se dépêchant de tout noter pour ne rien oublier.

Ce soir-là, Hermione utilisa sa plume nouvellement décorée pour remplir son carnet, préférant prendre cette dernière se trouvant à proximité plutôt que de se lever de son lit si confortable pour aller en chercher une autre dans ses affaires.

Elle conta sa journée dans les moindres détails, comme à son habitude, grattant un long paragraphe au sujet de son professeur de Potions dans lequel elle l'insultait vertement et critiquait son manque déplorable de pédagogie. Même si elle admirait toujours Snape pour son intelligence remarquable et ses talents de duelliste époustouflants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mépriser l'être abjecte qu'il était envers ses élèves.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que le potionniste avait survécu à ses blessures, Hermione s'était tout d'abord sentie coupable pour l'avoir abandonné dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle pensait sans cesse au fait que si elle l'avait approché de plus près, elle aurait compris qu'il était encore en vie et aurait pu alléger sa souffrance.

Puis lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, le soir de la rentrée, assis à la table des professeurs, arborant comme à son habitude son éternel masque d'indifférence, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surprise. Elle avait pensé qu'une fois débarrassé de son rôle d'espion et reconnu dans la communauté sorcière comme étant un héros, Snape serait parti du château et aurait vécu sa vie comme il l'entendait, aurait profité de la liberté qu'on lui avait cruellement ôtée ces dernières années. Mais l'homme était revenu à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, et avait repris son poste de Maître des Potions.

Hermione secoua doucement sa tête, refusant de songer une seconde de plus à son horrible professeur. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses parents, et son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle se rappela que ces derniers vivaient désormais en Australie sans même connaître son existence. Leur ôter leurs souvenirs avait été une des tâches les plus dures qu'elle avait eu à accomplir, mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait, persuadée d'avoir agi pour leur bien.

Elle écrivit longuement au sujet des époux Granger, évoquant les précieux souvenirs emplis de joie qu'elle partageait avec eux, et tandis que les mots s'apposaient sur le papier, la jeune femme laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Ses parents lui manquaient cruellement, et elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir leur rendre la mémoire, mais elle savait que cela était malheureusement impossible. Le sortilège d' _Oubliettes_ était irréversible, et elle devrait passer le restant de ses jours à supporter cette peine se caractérisant par un trou béant qui creusait son cœur déjà meurtri par toutes les pertes qu'elle avait subies.

La dernière phrase qu'elle nota d'une main fébrile fut " _Je voudrais tant que mes parents recouvrent la mémoire et se souviennent qu'ils ont une fille qui attend désespérément dans l'espoir qu'un jour, ils reprendront contact avec elle_ ".

Une larme roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur la page, imbibant légèrement le papier. Hermione reposa doucement la jolie plume sur sa table de chevet et referma lentement son journal, caressant de ses doigts fins la couverture en cuir. Puis elle le glissa sous son oreiller et éteignit la dernière bougie éclairant la pièce, plongeant les lieux dans le noir complet. Presque aussitôt, la jeune femme s'endormit, éreintée par la journée forte en émotions qui venait de s'écouler.

Ayant d'ores et déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée, la brune ne vit pas la lueur dorée qui sembla émaner du carnet. La lumière perdura quelques instants avant de s'éteindre doucement dans la nuit va sans que personne ne la vit jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme, revigorée par son sommeil réparateur et dépourvu de tout songe étrange. Tandis qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme en profita pour changer son bandage, car ses plaies s'étaient une nouvelle fois rouvertes. La douleur, bien qu'elle se limitait à un bourdonnement lointain, demeurait dérangeante, et la brune concéda à regrets que si ses blessures s'ouvraient une nouvelle fois, elle irait voir l'infirmière pour ce que cette dernière soigne sa main.

Accompagnée de Ginny, Hermione s'assit à la table des rouges et or, et elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations joyeuses qui emplissaient l'air. Malgré l'heure matinale, pas mal d'élèves avaient déjà pris place dans la Grande Salle, et quelques professeurs se tenaient à la table qui leur était réservée.

Lorsqu'Hermione risqua un coup d'œil vers son professeur honni, elle rencontra ses orbites sombres et cruellement glaciales dirigées vers elle. Elle lut dans ces yeux noirs d'encre un profond dégoût mêlé à du mépris, et la jeune femme ne put supporter ce regard plus longtemps. Elle détourna donc rapidement sa tête, faisant mine d'être soudainement absorbée dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Des hululements s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle, attirant le regard des élèves sur les hiboux survolant les tables aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Les premières années scrutaient les volatiles d'un œil émerveillé, parfois suspicieux, certains d'entre eux ne s'étant toujours pas accommoder à recevoir leur courrier par le biais d'oiseaux.

Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à ces derniers, bien trop occupée à mimer un intérêt profond pour les conversations des autres Gryffondors. Cependant, elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité quand un hibou blanc comme neige se posta élégamment devant elle, tenant accroché à ses pattes une lettre soigneusement pliée.

Au début, Hermione pensa que cette missive était destinée à Ginny ou Neville, lequel était assis à sa droite. Elle dut cependant rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que l'animal se tenait là pour lui transmettre sa charge. Elle décrocha donc précautionneusement la lettre de la patte du hibou, lequel se dirigea directement vers la volière une fois sa tâche accomplie. Elle lança regarda le papier d'un œil suspect, ne sachant absolument pas de qui pouvait venir la missive. Harry et Ron ne lui avaient jamais envoyé de leurs nouvelles en utilisant ce hibou, il était donc fort peu probable qu'elle vienne d'eux.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, soudainement emplie d'un étrange pressentiment, Hermione décacheta le sceau et posa ses yeux ambrés sur l'écriture fine et mal assurée qui noircissait le papier. Dès lecture des premières lignes, Hermione pâlit alors qu'un hoquet étouffé sortit de sa bouche. Une fois qu'elle eut parcouru le texte une première fois, elle s'empressa de le relire pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Ginny observait son amie en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète par le soudain changement de comportement de la lionne. Lorsque cette dernière avait commencé à lire sa lettre, ses yeux s'étaient exorbités et ses mains avaient été prises de tremblements incontrôlés. Désormais, son teint livide contrastait durement avec le noir profond de sa robe de sorcière et Ginny eut peur lorsque son amie se mit à respirer difficilement. Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas, bien trop absorbée par les mots qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

Son cœur, après avoir loupé plusieurs battements, fit de grandes embardées dans sa poitrine, atteignant une folle cadence. Le sang battait sauvagement contre ses tempes, seul bruit qu'elle distinguait autour d'elle, le reste ne se résumant qu'à un bourdonnement étouffé. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle cherchait une faille, quelque chose qui aurait pu lui indiquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, mais la lionne avait beau relire la lettre des dizaines de fois, rien n'attestait que cela n'était qu'une farce.

Alors doucement, elle réalisa ce que cette missive impliquait, et ses yeux ambrés s'embuèrent avant que de grosses larmes ne s'écoulent sur ses joues. Elle porta sa main bandée à sa bouche pour étouffer ses lourds sanglots.

Quand Ginny vit les épaules de sa meilleure amie s'agiter de soubresauts, une boule lui enserra douloureusement la gorge alors qu'elle imaginait déjà le pire.

" Hermione ? Hermione ! cria presque la rousse d'un ton désespéré, dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe ! "

La jeune femme, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se contenta de lever son regard mouillé vers son amie et d'une main tremblante, brandit sa lettre imbibée de larmes en direction de la rousse. Cette dernière s'empressa de lire le contenu de la missive, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand au fil de sa lecture. Neville, qui avait lui aussi jeté un coup d'œil au message, fit brusquement retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, laquelle tinta contre la porcelaine d'un bruit aiguë. Il lâcha un " _Par Merlin_ ! " d'une voix à la fois horrifiée et curieusement emplie de soulagement.

" Hermione, dit la jeune Weasley d'une voix blanche, tu crois vraiment que c'est... ?

\- Oui Ginny, j'en suis persuadée ! Je ne saurai expliquer comment, mais je _sens_ au plus profond de moi que la lettre provient d'eux, déclara précipitamment la jeune rouge et or en souriant largement. "

Hermione pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, ne cherchant même pas à se cacher des regards intrigués des autres élèves. Une joie incommensurable l'étreignait en cet instant, et bien que le mystère résidant derrière ce qu'il venait de lui arriver la taraudait, pour le moment, elle préférait se concentrer sur l'immense soulagement qui prenait possession d'elle.

En cette douce matinée d'octobre, après plus d'un an sans aucune nouvelle d'eux, Hermione Granger venait de recevoir une lettre de ses parents.

* * *

Un petit avis pour ce premier chapitre ? ~

J'essayerai de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible, promis !

Merci pour votre soutien et à bientôt !

~ _**Ava**_ - _ **Rosaa**_ ~


	3. Chapter 2

~ _**Hey**_ ~

Le second chapitre est enfin là ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais les semaines passées ont été plutôt chargées, et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Hermione va en apprendre un peu plus sur son pouvoir, et surtout comme l'utiliser. Pour l'instant, pas de grands bouleversements en vue, mais cela ne saurait tarder...

Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre intérêt face à cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement parvenir à combler vos attentes, mon but étant de vous faire passer un bon moment. Dans tous les cas, continuez à me donner votre avis, c'est fortement apprécié !

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 _ **jade :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cela me fait sincèrement plaisir de savoir que l'histoire en elle-même ainsi que mon style sont à ton goût ! Voici la suite, désolée pour la longue attente, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, promis !

~ _**Ava-Rosaa**_ ~

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, je me contente de les emprunter.

* * *

 _Chapitre_ _II_

Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione soupira fortement afin d'exprimer son mécontentement, s'attirant le regard à la fois curieux et empli de sommeil de Ginny.

La rousse était affalée de manière peu élégante sur sa table, mordillant distraitement le bout de sa plume sans prêter la moindre attention au professeur Binns, lequel débitait son laïus interminable sur une énième révolte des gobelins de sa voix soporifique.

Au début, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au comportement étrange de sa meilleure amie restée fermement silencieuse depuis le retour de son entrevue avec la directrice McGonagall. Malgré ses supplications incessantes afin que la brune lui dévoilât la raison de sa soudaine mélancolie, cette dernière demeurait sourde à ses questions. Ginny avait finalement lâché l'affaire, préférant laisser à la rouge et or le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Cependant, la jeune Weasley n'était pas connue pour sa patience légendaire, et elle dut se mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas harceler une nouvelle fois la pauvre Hermione. Elle lança à la Gryffondor un regard brillant d'une curiosité presque malsaine, la contempla quelques secondes, ses traits crispés par le débat intérieur qui l'habitait, puis souffla à son tour de manière fort peu discrète avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de se détourner d'Hermione.

Bien qu'elle donnât l'impression d'être insensible aux états d'âme de la rousse, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la petite amie du Survivant dans l'ignorance la plus totale pendant bien longtemps. Elle n'était cependant pas d'humeur à parler de son entretien avec son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose, ne souhaitant pas que la déception ne la submergeât à nouveau.

Après avoir reçu sa lettre, Hermione s'était ruée vers le bureau de la directrice du château pour lui demander l'autorisation de rendre visite à ses parents. La vieille femme s'était toujours montrée très avenante et protectrice envers elle, d'autant plus suite à la terrible guerre qui avait ravagé la vie de certains. La sorcière était au courant de la situation dans laquelle les parents de sa protégée se trouvaient, ainsi que de la tristesse écrasante qui pesait sur la jeune femme face au terrible manque qui la tiraillait.

Hermione croyait donc que la directrice se réjouirait d'apprendre l'étrange mais incroyable nouvelle qu'elle avait à lui annoncer, et espérait que la vieille femme la laissât rejoindre ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Elle pensait sincèrement avoir l'approbation de son ancien professeur.

La brune était donc tombée des nues lorsque le refus de McGonagall avait déchiré l'air pour atteindre ses oreilles, brisant tous ses espoirs et faisant s'envoler la joie intense qui avait pris possession de son cœur, balayant brutalement ce doux sentiment pour ne laisser qu'un vide froid et familier. Hermione était restée hébétée face à la sorcière, la dévisageant de ses yeux chocolat exorbités sans comprendre la réaction de la vieille femme. Cette dernière la scrutait avec attention, une moue peinée tirant ses traits fatigués.

" Comprenez-moi, Miss Granger, avait dit McGongall d'une voix douce en posant un regard empreint de culpabilité sur sa protégée. Je suis sincèrement soulagée de savoir que vos parents se souviennent de vous, mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser les rejoindre alors que des Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance se baladent en liberté.

\- Je pourrais m'y rendre accompagnée de Ron ou Harry, s'était alors exclamée la brune avec empressement.

\- Je suis désolée, mais en tant que directrice de Poudlard, je ne peux me permettre de faire courir un tel danger à l'une de mes élèves. Même si je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités ni celles de messieurs Potter et Weasley, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. "

Hermione s'était alors lentement enfoncée dans son siège, le regard soudain vide de toute émotion, ce qui avait inquiété la sorcière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la rouge et or s'était levée brusquement et avait marmonné une vague salutation pour ensuite se ruer hors de l'office, indifférente aux appels de McGonagall. Cette dernière avait cependant eu le temps de voir une unique larme dévaler le long de la joue de l'adolescente, et son coeur s'était serré face à ce triste spectacle.

Hermione lança un regard las au professeur Binns, ennuyée par son discours redondant et monotone. Elle se concentra sur le bois rugueux de son pupitre, observant sans les voir réellement les mots gravés dans ses sinuosités par les élèves au fil des générations tandis qu'elle songeait aux paroles de son ancienne directrice de maison. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois en posant son menton sur sa main, s'attirant le regard foudroyant et inquiet de Ginny.

* * *

 _Lundi 12 octobre 1998,_

 _Après-midi, 13h45._

 _J'écris rarement au cours de la journée, préférant nettement prendre ma plume pour exhorter mes sentiments la nuit, lorsque le silence bienfaisant que je chéris tant emplit le dortoir et que je peux enfin réfléchir calmement aux divers événements qui ont peuplés ma journée. Néanmoins, je ressens présentement une fébrile excitation qui consume tout mon être, m'empêchant de rester calme plus de quelques minutes. J'ai donc décidé de coucher les récents événements sur papier en attendant le début de mon cours de Métamorphose._

 _J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. Ce matin-même, un hibou blanc comme neige s'est posé devant moi pour me délivrer leur message rédigé de l'écriture ronde et rendue légèrement tremblante - probablement à cause de l'émotion- de ma mère. Au début, j'ai pensé que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, mais au bout de la cinquième lecture consécutive, il m'est apparu qu'aucune trace de moquerie, ni le moindre soupçon de mensonge caractérisait ces paroles._

 _J'ai eu énormément de mal à comprendre et accepter ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment mes parents auraient pu recouvrir la mémoire, s'approprier un hibou et m'envoyer une missive. Cela me paraît totalement irréel, et j'ai l'impression d'être plongée dans un doux songe, une sorte de bulle. Je reste cependant persuadée, au plus profond de moi, que cette rêverie éveillée n'en est pas une. Je trouverai les réponses à mes interrogations, et découvrirai comment le sortilège que j'ai infligé il y a plus d'un an à mes parents a pu s'atténuer._

 _Depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre, une vague d'espoir nouvelle m'a complètement submergée, effaçant ce vide douloureux qui emplissait auparavant ma poitrine. Mes parents représentent tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, avec ce lien qui nous lie, Harry, Ron et moi-même. La vie me paraissait bien morose ces derniers temps, et la tristesse accablante qui me ravageait suite à cette horrible guerre était accentuée par l'absence de mes géniteurs. Heureusement, j'ai maintenant l'occasion de renouer un lien avec eux et de rattraper le temps perdu au cours de ces derniers mois, et je compte bien en profiter._

 _J'entends au loin le bourdonnement familier des voix enjouées appartenant aux Gryffondors, cela veut probablement dire que mon cours avec le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose va démarrer sous peu..._

 _Ce que ses cours me paraissent fades, comparés à ceux de McGonagall. En un mois, nous n'avons presque pas pratiqué, nous contentant de gratter des mètres de parchemins concernant la théorie. J'aimerais bien qu'il nous permette de nous exercer plus fréquemment, il est là pour nous préparer aux ASPICs après tout, non ?_

 _Le bruit du martèlement des pas sur le sol froid du château se rapproche. Même si j'apprécie les rouges et or, je dois dire qu'ils peuvent se montrer particulièrement exaspérants lors des cours. Toujours à bavarder sans prêter la moindre attention aux dires des professeurs, et loupant par conséquent inévitablement les sortilèges ou potions à effectuer... Je voudrais qu'ils se montrent un peu plus matures. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être la seule à m'intéresser aux cours et songer sérieusement à mon avenir, et c'est particulièrement agaçant de ne pouvoir se concentrer correctement à cause des adolescents turbulents qui me servent de camarades._

 _Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller travailler. Peut-être aurai-je quelque chose à écrire ce soir. Après tout, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas si un nouvel événement surnaturel venait à se produire dans les prochaines heures._

Hermione ferma d'un coup sec son journal avant de le fourrer prestement dans sa besace. Prenant le temps de bouchonner soigneusement son encrier pour ne pas que son contenu se déversât dans son sac, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le corridor par lequel ses camarades devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et se releva en vitesse.

Tandis qu'elle époussetait sa jupe avec vigueur, Ginny et Neville se postèrent devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur leur professeur de Métamorphose, lequel les encouragea à entrer dans la salle de sa profonde et chaleureuse voix.

Hermione eut l'impression, pendant un bref instant, qu'une lueur ténue émanait de son sac, mais elle relégua bien vite ce phénomène dans les méandres de son esprit, persuadée d'avoir rêvé les yeux ouverts.

La brune se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son pupitre, d'ores et déjà découragée face au cours qui s'annonçait, comme les fois précédentes, d'une lenteur exaspérante doublée d'un ennui mortel. Alors qu'elle traversait les rangs d'une démarche mesurée, elle se fit violemment bousculer par Seamus Finnegan, lequel s'avançait bruyamment vers son bureau et semblait, aux vues de ses gestes amples et saccadés, plongé dans un débat fiévreux avec Dean.

La lionne soupira fortement pour exprimer son mécontentement lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelques-uns de ses livres étaient étalés sur la pierre froide du sol. Sans même chercher à réprimander son camarade pour son comportement, habituée depuis longtemps à son manque aberrant de politesse et de galanterie, elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, le tout en marmonnant plus ou moins discrètement.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à empoigner son manuel de Potions, une grande main s'en empara délicatement avant de regrouper les autres affaires de la jeune femme. Cette dernière leva ses yeux ambrés, et une franche surprise se peignit sur ses traits quand elle vit le rouge et or qui venait de la bousculer l'aider à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Il affichait une mine contrite et rougissait légèrement, ce qui étonna d'autant plus la brune. Lorsque Seamus releva la tête pour regarder Hermione, cette dernière put lire dans ses yeux l'embarras mêlé à une pointe de désolement.

" Je suis sincèrement navré, Hermione, s'exclama le jeune homme en lançant un léger sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme. J'étais tellement pris dans ma discussion avec Dean que je n'ai pas fait attention à toi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas bousculée trop fort, s'enquit-il avec une réelle inquiétude déformant ses traits.

\- Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, balbutia la brune, stupéfaite par le comportement pour le moins inhabituel de son ami.

\- Tant mieux alors, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. Je te prie une nouvelle fois de m'excuser. "

Sur ces paroles, il se releva prestement et, tenant dans une main les manuels de la lionne, lui proposa l'autre pour l'aider à se relever. Hermione s'en empara maladroitement, et elle fut tirée vers le haut par la grande main chaude enserrant la sienne. Une fois remise sur pieds, Seamus s'assura une nouvelle fois de son état puis lui rendit ses affaires avant d'aller s'assoir aux côtés de Dean, lequel affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

Encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione resta plantée au beau milieu du passage pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçût les chuchotements de Ginny, assise quelques rangées plus loin, l'intimant de la rejoindre rapidement. Tel un automate, la jeune femme s'avança vers sa place et posa soigneusement son matériel devant elle tout en songeant à l'attitude de Seamus.

Cela faisait près de huit ans qu'elle le connaissait, et jamais il ne s'était montré si avenant envers elle. Lors des premières années à Poudlard, il s'était parfois montré méchant, voire cruel avec elle, ne loupant jamais une occasion de se moquer de sa tignasse ébouriffée ou de sa dentition avec ses amis. Puis il avait grandi et par la même occasion, mûrit -bien qu'au début, cette évolution était des moindres. Il n'était pas devenu un homme empreint de bonnes manières, ni de galanterie, mais avait pourtant cessé de ridiculiser Hermione, se contentant de lui parler brièvement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avec les autres Gryffondors.

Plusieurs fois, il avait fait preuve de maladresse et l'avait percutée, mais jamais il n'avait pris la peine de s'excuser pour son manque d'attention. Hermione était donc restée pantoise lorsqu'elle avait croisé ce regard empli d'une sincère inquiétude. La réaction du jeune homme, bien qu'elle ne déplût pas à la brune, lui paraissait très étrange.

Les minutes défilèrent, comme Hermione l'avait prédit, très lentement. Tandis qu'elle grattait mollement son parchemin de la pointe de sa plume carmin, elle nota en relevant légèrement ses yeux ambrés un soudain changement sur le visage du professeur Ilya Makuryov, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme.

L'enseignant avait intégré le corps professoral de Poudlard cette année, prenant la place de l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor, laquelle ne pouvant désormais plus dispenser ses cours à cause de ses fonctions nouvellement acquises. L'homme, d'origine Bulgare, avait apparemment pris la décision de quitter Durmstrang et de se rendre en Ecosse sous la demande expresse de McGonagall pour rendre service à la sorcière qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années. La professeure avait une confiance aveugle en lui-même mais aussi en ses qualités d'enseignant, ce qui lui avait permis de s'intégrer rapidement au sein du château.

Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que son physique avantageux ainsi que son comportement avenant avaient beaucoup joué en sa faveur, notamment auprès de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Sa mâchoire carrée et sa musculature développée attiraient inexorablement les regards de convoitise des étudiantes les plus âgées, mais aussi celui de ses propres collègues. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial étaient habités d'une flamme dansant au fond de ses pupilles, et son regard à la fois ardent et chaleureux en déstabilisait plus d'une. Sa peau d'une pâleur laiteuse contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux hirsutes noirs de jais, tandis que la petite fossette qui déformait sa joue lorsqu'il se hasardait à sourire faisait fondre le cœur des jeunes filles.

En soi, le jeune homme ressemblait fortement au Maître des Potions Severus Snape. Une aura mystérieuse émanait de lui, tandis que son allure sombre incitait au respect. De prime abord, Makuryov intimidait les élèves, car son expression parfois peu avenante avait le même pouvoir que celle, méprisante, de son collègue : d'une simple œillade, il parvenait à faire taire les élèves perturbateurs et les pétrifier sur place, et sa voix profonde, lorsqu'elle prenait des intonations tranchantes, débitait des remarques cinglantes, lesquelles faisaient dangereusement blêmir les quelques récalcitrants.

Néanmoins, une différence majeure séparait les deux hommes : le professeur de Métamorphose faisait preuve, la plupart du temps, d'un tempérament jovial et doux, ne manquant jamais une occasion de rendre service à ses élèves ou bien de glisser ci-et-là des commentaires empreints de gentillesse afin d'encourager les étudiants à toujours donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Snape, quant à lui, arborait constamment son masque d'indifférence totale, parfois brisé par une colère sourde ou un cynisme cruel, et les seules remarques qu'il daignait faire à ses élèves n'avaient pour but que de les rabaisser et de leur faire prendre conscience de leur aberrante imbécilité.

Pendant un court instant, le visage de Makuryov s'était figé, ses traits tirés par une expression confuse tandis que ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans la vague, toute chaleur les habitant désormais éteinte. Il avait brusquement suspendu ses gestes, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de plusieurs élèves. Puis, tout à coup, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne balayât son auditoire d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il dégaina sa baguette et exécuta un léger mouvement sec du poignet, et instantanément des oiseaux apparurent au plafond, jetant de petits piaillements joyeux en voletant à travers les rangs.

" Chers élèves, entama la voix profonde de Makuryov, j'estime que nous avons passé assez de temps sur le côté théorique de la Métamorphose. À présent, j'aimerais pouvoir évaluer votre niveau pratique dans ce domaine, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir attraper un de ces oiseau et de le transformer en un autre animal. Vous avez carte blanche, bien que je vous prie de ne pas changer ce volatile en un autre de ses congénères "

Un silence plana longuement dans la salle, seulement entrecoupés par les gazouillis des oiseaux au pelage bleu pâle. Le professeur ordonna d'un ton plus ferme à ses élèves de se mettre au travail, et tout le monde se mis en quête d'un sujet d'étude.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Depuis le début du cours, tant d'événements improbables se multipliaient qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le sorcier s'était interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase et avait changé ses plans de manière si soudaine que cela déstabilisait quelque peu la lionne. De plus, son regard vide avait eu un côté malsain, comme s'il était à ce moment-là possédé par une force supérieure. Comme s'il faisait ce que quelqu'un d'autre attendait de lui.

Hermione, qui avait alors commencé à jeter quelques sorts sur son oiseau pour l'immobiliser, se figea brutalement tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effarement. Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise et dut s'accrocher fermement aux bords de la table faite de bois rugueux pour ne pas défaillir. Sa respiration devint rapidement saccadée alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses tremblements. Ginny la regardait, impuissante, ne sachant que dire ou faire face à cette soudaine réaction.

" _Non. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est impensable, jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'une telle forme de magie. Ou alors, cela appartient à la catégorie de magie noire, ce qui serait encore pire._ " songeait précipitamment la jeune femme alors que ses pensées tournoyaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, se bousculant avec force.

Sa baguette toujours en main, elle ne prêtait cependant plus aucune attention au volatile qui la scrutait d'un œil vif, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprît contenance. Mais alors qu'Hermione se sentait écrasée par une sourde angoisse qui l'emplissait entièrement, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste ou de prononcer une quelconque parole pour répondre aux questions paniquées de la rousse, un autre oiseau percuta sa main droite et le morceau de bois que ses doigts enserraient nerveusement voltigea à travers la pièce.

Cela ramena brusquement la rouge et or à la réalité. Ginny ressentit une légère pointe de soulagement quand les yeux de son amie semblèrent s'animer à nouveau et que sa respiration se calma légèrement. Elle comptait néanmoins, à la fin du cours, parler sérieusement à la brune, car le mutisme dans lequel se terrait la lionne ne pouvait durer davantage.

Les pupilles ambrées et toujours un peu vitreuses d'Hermione captèrent celles à la fois interrogatrices et chaleureuses de son professeur. Ce dernier se baissa lentement pour ramasser sa baguette et se dirigea vers elle, sa cape bleue nuit caressant nonchalamment le sol froid. Il se posta devant elle et lui tendit ce qui lui appartenait avec un léger sourire en coin. Hermione avança sa main pour récupérer sa baguette, mais lorsque le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de son professeur, une vive douleur agressa sa main bandée, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise qu'elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle sentait le sang pulser vigoureusement contre sa paume, et un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos face à cette désagréable sensation.

Le sorcier eut aussi une réaction surprenante, mais il la camoufla si bien qu'Hemrione ne remarqua rien du tout, trop concentrée sur l'élancement parcourant sa main. Le regard vif de Ginny nota cependant le très léger mouvement de recul du professeur alors qu'il serrait fortement sa mâchoire tout en bloquant sa respiration. Ses yeux, durant ce court intervalle de temps, avaient perdu toute la bienveillance qui les caractérisait pour ne refléter qu'un éclat dur et sombre à la fois. La seconde d'après, il avait recouvert une attitude normale et affichait désormais un sourire, bien que ce dernier parut à la rousse crispé.

" Miss Granger, je crois que ceci vous appartient, déclara calmement l'homme en posant la baguette sur le pupitre de son élève.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça doucement Hermione en hochant brièvement la tête. Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, je n'ai pas vu cet oiseau voler dans ma direction. Il m'a percutée avec tant de force que je n'ai pas réussi à garder ma baguette en main.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-il alors que sa voix prenait une intonation plus soyeuse qu'habituellement. À présent, occupez-vous de votre animal.

\- Bien, professeur. "

Sur ces paroles, Makuryov resta planté devant les deux lionnes quelques secondes de plus avant de doucement secouer la tête et de circuler entre les rangs pour évaluer le travail des Serdaigles et Gryffondors.

À peine fut-il parti que Ginny harcela Hermione de questions, ne prenant pas même le temps de respirer entre chacune de ses phrases. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet du comportement étrange de leur professeur quelques minutes plus tôt, préférant se concentrer sur celui de son amie.

" Hermione, je t'en prie, la supplia la rousse en posant une main sur son bras, tu dois me parler de ce qu'il t'arrive. Je ne supporte pas de te voir si fermée, je veux t'aider, tu peux me faire confiance. "

La brune resta silencieuse, et Ginny crut qu'elle n'obtiendrait, une fois de plus, aucune réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à menacer son amie pour que celle-ci lui répondît lorsque les chuchotements d'Hermione la coupèrent dans son élan.

" Écoute, Ginny, dit Hermione en déglutissant difficilement, pour l'instant, je ne suis sûre de rien, et avant de te parler de quoi que ce soit, je préfère m'assurer de ne pas me tromper. Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose. "

Ginny fronça les sourcils en voyant la rouge et or sortir discrètement de son sac son journal intime après s'être assurée que le professeur Makuryov était occupé a donner des conseils à une élève de Serdaigle. Elle ouvrit le livre à une page quelconque et s'empara de sa plume délicatement décorée de fines arabesques dorées. Trempant le bout de l'objet dans son encrier, elle garda la plume suspendue au-dessus du papier un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait écrire. Puis elle apposa la pointe sur son cahier et rédigea rapidement une phrase qui étonna grandement Ginny.

" _Je veux que tous les oiseaux dans cette pièce s'immobilisent._ "

Ginny lança un regard en biais à Hermione, s'inquiétant sérieusement de la santé mentale de son amie lorsque celle-ci leva brusquement la tête vers le plafond de la salle de classe pour scruter attentivement les volatiles. Elle suivait d'un œil agité les mouvements des animaux, lesquels continuaient à piailler gaiement en tournoyant dans les airs alors que la jeune femme serrait convulsivement les bords de son journal.

" Hermione, hasarda Ginny d'une voix hésitante, je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre tes problèmes et ces oi..."

La rousse ne termina jamais sa phrase. L'encre désormais sèche qui ornait le journal de la brune se mit à luire vivement, et il émana de l'objet une lumière dorée qui l'aveugla un court instant. Lorsqu'elle recouvrit la vue, elle jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil aux autres élèves et constata avec soulagement que personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle nota cependant que les étudiants ainsi que le professeur avaient le visage tourné vers le plafond de la salle, une expression abêtie peinte sur les traits de certains alors que les autres chuchotaient avec véhémence. Makuryov, baguette en main, lançait divers sorts, mais aucun ne semblait fonctionner aux vues de ses lèvres crispées et de ses yeux animés par un agacement profond.

Ginny leva lentement le regard et sa mâchoire tomba quand elle vit les dizaines d'oiseaux figés dans l'air, parfaitement immobiles mais néanmoins toujours aussi bruyants. De petits cris angoissés sortaient de leur bec, et la rousse entendit à ses côtés un soupir étranglé, la faisant se détourner du spectacle qu'offraient les animaux.

Hermione avait toujours son carnet entre ses doigts, mais le bandage enserrant sa main blessée s'imbibait lentement de quelques gouttes de sang. Elle scrutait d'un œil à la fois émerveillé et apeuré les oiseaux, une lueur de vive curiosité animant le fond de ses pupilles. Elle se tourna vers la jeune Weasley, et son expression grave inquiéta la rousse.

" Voilà ce qu'il m'arrive, Ginny, souffla-t-elle d'une voix morne et légèrement tremblotante. Tout ce que j'écris dans ce cahier devient réalité. Absolument _tous_ mes souhaits. "

* * *

Un petit avis sur ce chapitre ? ~

À bientôt pour la suite !

~ _**Ava-Rosaa**_ ~


	4. Chapter 3

**_~Bonjour, bonsoir ~_**

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour la longue attente entre les chapitres... L'histoire n'avance par conséquent pas énormément, et j'ai peur que vous ne finissiez par vous ennuyer. Néanmoins, je suis à présent en vacances pour deux semaines (la vie est belle, n'est-ce pas ?), et j'en profiterai pour écrire un maximum et prendre de l'avance, histoire de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps.

Chapitre peu trépidant, je l'admets, mais c'est une sorte de partie transitoire avant que l'action ne prenne véritablement forme. Vous aurez néanmoins droit à une interaction entre Hermione et Snape (enfin, me direz-vous…). Leurs aventures devraient débuter dans 1 ou 2 chapitres, promis !

Merci encore pour votre soutien continuel, vous êtes ma source d'inspiration et de motivation ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, je vous laisse désormais à votre lecture.

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 ** _jade_** : Je ne peux te promettre qu'Hermione ne rencontrera pas quelques problèmes avec ce pouvoir... Puissance est parfois synonyme danger, Voldemort en est la preuve. Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'apprécies pas Ginny, je dois bien avouer que moi aussi, je la trouve agaçante dans certaines fictions. Néanmoins, si cela peut te rassurer, elle n'aura pas de rôle majeur dans mon histoire, je préfère me concentrer sur Sev et Hermione ! McGonagall est une Gryffondor têtue, elle ne laissera donc pas Hermione rendre visite à ses parents, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que quelque chose la fera changer d'avis par la suite (if you know what I mean - bonjour le carnet d'Hermione) ...

Voici la suite que tu semblais attendre avec impatience, merci pour ton commentaire et je te dis à bientôt !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling, je me contente de les emprunter pour cette fiction.

* * *

 _Chapitre III_

Hermione et Ginny avançaient lentement à travers les longs couloirs froids des cachots de Poudlard, le bruit de leurs pas claquant contre le sol absorbé par les conversations houleuses des autres élèves. Alors qu'une énième dispute futile venait d'éclater entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, les deux camps rivalisant d'ingéniosité lorsqu'il s'agissait de rabaisser et provoquer leurs ennemis de toujours, les jeunes femmes se tenaient à l'écart, contemplant le spectacle offert par les étudiants d'un œil distrait.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait pris connaissance du pouvoir qui semblait l'habiter, elle restait désespérément muette, songeant continuellement aux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle était persuadée que tout avait commencé dans la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle s'était malencontreusement coupée avec sa plume et avait été prise d'horribles vertiges. La brune avait déclenché quelque chose à ce moment-là, sans vraiment savoir quoi, mais elle devait bien avouer que cette perspective l'effrayait. Certes, pour l'instant, elle pouvait se réjouir des conséquences positives de ce nouveau pouvoir sur sa vie, mais Hermione était une jeune femme intelligente et savait pertinemment qu'une trop grande puissance pouvait amener les sorciers à accomplir de mauvaises choses.

Des sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient sauvagement en elle alors que les événements récents tournoyaient sans relâche dans son esprit confus, faisant naitre en elle une tension insupportable pesant lourdement sur sa conscience. La lionne était intriguée par la curieuse forme de magie qu'elle avait développée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Sa soif intarissable de savoir la poussait à en apprendre davantage sur ce don, les rouages de son fonctionnement et surtout, il lui démangeait de découvrir si d'autres personnes le possédaient. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune de ses lectures n'avait jamais mentionné un tel sujet, et la jeune femme songeait d'ores et déjà à se rendre dans la Réserve cette nuit pour entamer des recherches.

Néanmoins, une part d'elle dont elle ignorait encore l'importance avait peur, était inquiète, terrifiée par cette forme de magie inconnue qui pouvait se révéler bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Après tout, Hermione avait remarqué que les blessures striant sa main s'ouvraient à chaque fois qu'elle écrivait à l'aide de son matériel ensorcelé, elle en avait donc déduit que ce don était étroitement lié à la magie du sang, réputée pour être l'une des plus néfastes et maléfiques qui fut. Si elle venait à faire de mauvais choix, les répercussions pourraient s'avérer désastreuses, voire funestes, non seulement pour elle-même, mais également pour le monde sorcier. Bien qu'Hermione se considérait comme une personne sage et posée, elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ce pouvoir et ne pouvait prédire si ce dernier viendrait, avec le temps, par prendre le dessus sur sa propre conscience.

Un frisson glacé parcourut lentement son échine à l'idée qu'elle put un jour être possédée, et elle réprima difficilement le hoquet étranglé montant dans sa gorge sèche. Au même moment, la lourde porte en ébène qui renfermait les divers effluves des potions brassées par les élèves de Poudlard s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur le plus honni du château. Aussitôt un silence religieux pesa dans l'air, simplement entrecoupé par la respiration hachée de certains Gryffondors rouges de colère qui serraient convulsivement leurs poings, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas dégainer leur baguette pour faire ravaler aux Serpentards leurs sourires suffisants agaçants au possible.

Le professeur Snape balaya la petite assemblée de son regard froid, une moue indéchiffrable peignant ses traits durs, puis sa voix trancha l'air tel un couteau aiguisé, venant taillader les maigres espoirs des lions pour ne laisser qu'une vive fureur mêlée d'indignation profonde et d'un brin de lassitude.

« Cessez immédiatement vos jérémiades horripilantes. Plutôt que de passer votre temps à provoquer les Serpentards, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos études. Aux vues de votre niveau déplorable, vous en auriez grandement besoin, asséna-t-il sèchement en jetant une œillade glacée aux rouges et or.

\- Professeur, ce sont eux qui… hasarda Dean Thomas avant de se faire brutalement couper par la voix doucereuse de l'enseignant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demander votre avis, monsieur Thomas, je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir vous taire. A présent, entrez dans la salle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour tapage dans les couloirs et insolence envers un professeur. »

Voyant que plusieurs lions avaient relevé leur tête, arborant une expression outrée, près à contester violemment ce retrait injuste de points, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'exclama d'une voix basse, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais ô combien terrifiante.

« Il va de soi que si les moindres prémices d'une quelconque remarque désobligeante parviennent à mes oreilles, je m'assurerai personnellement à ce que le sablier de Gryffondor reste dans le négatif jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Sur ces paroles, il entra dans la salle de classe d'un pas déterminé, sa longue cape noire virevoltant élégamment derrière lui, et il fut bientôt suivi par le groupe de serpents ricanant froidement. Les lions entrèrent les derniers en traînant des pieds, sans toutefois oser marmonner une quelconque insulte à l'égard de leur professeur malgré l'envie pressante qui les démangeait furieusement.

Hermione se dirigea machinalement vers sa paillasse, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, et elle déploya lentement son matériel sur la table rugueuse au bois terne. Le professeur Snape débuta ses explications au sujet de la potion du jour, sans même s'assurer que ses élèves étaient prêts à prendre des notes, et bien que la plupart de ces derniers sentaient déjà le désespoir les envahir, ils ne firent aucune remarque, ne préférant pas aggraver l'humeur massacrante de l'homme.

Durant les premières minutes du cours, Ginny ne s'adressa pas à Hermione, écoutant minutieusement, une fois n'était pas coutume, les instructions de la chauve-souris des cachots. Le malaise qui régnait entre les deux jeunes femmes depuis les déclarations de la brune fut brisé par cette dernière, lorsqu'il fut temps de se mettre à la pratique.

« Ginny ? tenta Hermione d'une voix hésitante après s'être assurée que Snape était concentré sur ses copies. Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, tu n'as jamais été aussi distante.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Hermione, articula la rousse en déglutissant difficilement. Je ne sais que penser de cette histoire. Cela me parait tellement… _surnaturel_. Cela doit te sembler bien dérisoire qu'une sorcière t'avoue ce genre de choses, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette forme de magie, et cela m'inquiète. Parce que cela signifie qu'elle appartient sûrement à une branche ancienne de la magie noire.

\- J'en suis venue à la même conclusion, et cela ne me rassure pas non plus, déclara la brune en soupirant discrètement. Ce soir, j'irai faire des recherches pour trouver des informations sur ce don, mais je ne suis pas si sûre de vouloir en apprendre plus… Et s'il s'avère que ce pouvoir peut me causer du tort sur le long terme ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je m'en servais à mauvais escient ?

\- Hermione, tu es une bonne personne, jamais tu ne ferais de mal à qui que ce soit, affirma la lionne d'une voix posée mais ferme.

\- Peut-être pas consciemment, mais nous ne savons absolument _rien_ à propos de ce pouvoir, Ginny. Comme tu l'as souligné, et d'après mes conclusions personnelles, il est lié à la magie du sang, et celle-ci est réputée pour être la plus noire et horrible de toutes.

\- Mais si tu apprends correctement à l'utiliser, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses pour la communauté sorcière, répliqua la jeune femme avec une pointe d'excitation perçant dans sa voix. Il te suffirait d'une phrase pour éliminer toutes les injustices de ce monde, améliorer les conditions de vie des sorciers et des créatures magiques, tout cela sans aucun effort ! Fini les querelles inutiles concernant cette stupide histoire de pureté du sang qui opposent les familles sorcières depuis des siècles, ou encore toutes ces guerres qui déchirent notre communauté. Hermione, tu pourrais même ramener les victimes de la Grande Guerre à la vie, comme Fred ou Dumbledore ! s'emporta la rousse avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Parle moins fort, Ginny ! la réprimanda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. »

En effet, dans son emportement fiévreux, la jeune Weasley avait progressivement élevé la voix, allant jusqu'à attirer l'attention de leurs voisins, lesquels les observaient étrangement. Lorsque la meilleure amie du Survivant rencontra les orbites de son professeur, elle baissa vivement la tête vers son chaudron et découpa ses ingrédients avec un peu plus d'énergie que nécessaire, des rougeurs s'étalant sur ses joues. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, la morsure du regard noir de Snape s'atténua, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'autorisa à adopter une respiration normale.

« Enfin bref, je pense que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, murmura la rousse avec un sourire d'excuses.

\- A ce stade, c'est un miracle que la classe entière n'ait pas capté tes paroles, ronchonna la brune. Cependant, Ginny, tu ne peux nier que ce pouvoir présente de grands dangers. Peut-être suis-je désormais capable d'exaucer le moindre souhait, comme celui de ressusciter nos amis tombés lors de la bataille finale, mais cela me parait bien trop beau pour être vrai. La magie à un prix, et l'on ne peut déjouer la mort aussi facilement, termina gravement la brune en jetant dans son chaudron les pétales finement tranchés par ses soins.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions, marmonna la rousse. Même si je peux comprendre ton état d'esprit, si j'étais toi, je profiterais simplement de cet incroyable don qui m'a été offert. Par ailleurs, pour l'instant, tu n'as subi aucune répercussion négative, et aucune compensation n'a été demandée. »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres pleines, sceptique face aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison, cependant, elle restait profondément persuadée qu'elle ne devait pas abuser de ce pouvoir.

« Tiens, passe-moi ton carnet, que je te prouve qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, la pressa la rousse en tendant sa main.

\- Il en est hors-de-question, Ginny ! s'étrangla Hermione en affichant une expression horrifiée. Si tu commences à écrire n'importe quoi dedans, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux simplement écrire un souhait bateau, rien de bien transcendant, soupira la lionne en roulant ses yeux. »

Hermione la jaugea de son regard ambré quelques secondes, ses yeux plissés tandis qu'un terrible dilemme la déchirait intérieurement.

« Je te préviens, si je te vois écrire quelque chose d'inapproprié ou que je juge trop dangereux… commença la jeune femme en sortant discrètement son journal intime.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Aller, prête-moi ta plume et ton encrier ! »

Hermione s'exécuta avec un peu de réticence, mais confia tout de même son attirail à la rousse pour ne pas la vexer par son manque de confiance. Lorsque Ginny apposa le bout de la plume bordeaux sur le papier, la rouge et or sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler dangereusement, mais fut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata que son amie suivait ses indications.

 _Je voudrais que Pansy Parkinson fasse tomber son chaudron_.

La cadette sourit fièrement devant son œuvre, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement face à la puérilité évidente dont faisait preuve la sœur de Ron. Elles attendirent impatiemment que le souhait se réalise, leurs yeux rivés sur la Serpentard qui papotait tranquillement avec son amie, balançant négligemment quelques ingrédients attrapés au hasard par-ci par-là sur sa table.

Cependant, au plus grand étonnement des deux lionnes, les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produisit. Parkinson faillit bien renverser sa préparation en se retournant pour discuter avec Malfoy et Zabini, mais sa coéquipière stabilisa l'objet in extremis, évitant par conséquent la terrible catastrophe tant espérée par les Gryffondors. Ginny fronça les sourcils tout en lançant un regard inquisiteur au carnet, quelque peu agacée mais surtout intriguée par ce retournement de situation imprévu.

« Pourquoi cela ne marche pas, Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny avec agitation. J'ai pourtant utilisé l'encre et la plume ensemble, cela aurait dû fonctionner, non ?

\- Normalement, oui, je ne comprends pas, bredouilla la brune en haussant les sourcils. Peut-être suis-je la seule à pouvoir m'en servir ? Etant donné que l'encre est imprégnée de mon sang…

\- Essaye d'écrire quelque chose, lança la rousse en lui fourrant le carnet entre les mains. »

Hermione posa délicatement la fiole qu'elle tenait sur sa table puis, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au sombre professeur pour constater qu'il était occupé à rabrouer une pauvre Gryffondor à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, elle trempa sa plume décorée d'arabesques dorées dans l'encre noire puis nota prestement le premier vœu qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Quand Ginny regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit par-dessus son épaule, elle gloussa discrètement en gratifiant sa camarde d'une œillade amusée.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de ce qu'il t'a dit la dernière fois, hein ? »

Hermione rougit légèrement à la remarque de son amie mais décida de ne lui répondre que par un vague grognement, ce qui arracha un rire à la jeune Weasley.

En effet, l'élève studieuse qu'était Hermione Granger ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée d'avoir pu rater une potion. Elle trouvait les commentaires de Snape à son égard totalement injustes, et ne pouvait supporter d'écouter l'homme la rabaisser et remettre en cause ses capacités pour une simple erreur. La brune avait toujours fourni un travail plus qu'acceptable en Potions au cours de ces dernières années, et elle était bien déterminée à faire avouer à son _cher_ professeur qu'elle n'était pas qu'une bonne à rien dépourvue d'intelligence. Certes, elle aurait préféré qu'il la gratifiât de compliments de son propre gré, mais connaissant la nature de son professeur, elle se doutait que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à reconnaître la qualité de son travail à haute voix, encore moins devant une salle remplie d'élèves.

C'est pourquoi Hermione avait fait le souhait que le Maître des Potions la félicite pour son travail minutieux. Malgré sa discussion avec Ginny, elle n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue, et tout au long du cours, s'était acharnée à préparer la potion la plus parfaite possible, suivant à la lettre les instructions du manuel et prenant soin de ne commettre aucune erreur qui aurait permis au potionniste de lui faire un quelconque reproche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas immédiatement l'ombre imposante qui obstruait son champ de vision. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le raclement de gorge de Snape, lequel dardait sur elle son regard méprisant qui glaça la jeune femme. Elle s'empressa de cacher son carnet sous la table pour s'intéresser à son breuvage dont la couleur verte lui semblait tout à coup captivante. Tout en glissant son journal dans sa besace, elle sentit une légère chaleur se diffuser contre sa paume, ce qui atténua la douleur enveloppant ses doigts, ravivée, elle l'avait désormais compris, par les quelques mots qu'elle venait de coucher sur papier.

Elle leva lentement ses yeux ambrés pour rencontrer ceux, noirs, profonds, intenses, du professeur qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Lorsqu'il se tenait droit devant elle, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point il était imposant. Sa haute sature lui donnait la désagréable impression de devenir impuissante face à cet homme, et ce terrible sentiment d'infériorité, accentué par l'expression de dégoût lui étant réservée, était extrêmement dérangeante.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha au-dessus de la mixture des deux Gryffondors sans un mot, se contentant d'observer scrupuleusement leur travail. Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, il releva lentement son visage, une expression indéchiffrable ornant ses traits, Hermione déglutit difficilement en retenant sa respiration. Les iris de son professeur s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et ils se scrutèrent silencieusement, chacun essayant de jauger l'autre. Le regard chocolat de la jeune femme était empli d'un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, tandis que celui du Maître des Potions était froid, presque blasé.

« Votre potion est trop foncée, articula-t-il après un certain moment, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la brune, comme s'il ne s'adressait qu'à elle, ignorant totalement Ginny. Vous avez probablement remué votre potion avec un tour de trop. Elle est légèrement trop liquide, sûrement à cause d'un mauvais dosage d'armoise. De plus, l'odeur qu'elle dégage n'est pas semblable à celle que devrait avoir un breuvage parfaitement réalisé. »

Au fil de sa tirade, les épaules de la jeune femme s'étaient affaissées, elle était maintenant repliée sur elle-même et tremblait légèrement.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai. N'arriverai-je donc jamais à satisfaire ses exigences ? J'ai pourtant suivi avec précision les étapes indiquées dans le livre. Et puis mon souhait aurait dû se réaliser, non ? Se pourrait-il que ce fichu don se soit déjà volatilisé ? Au final, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal…_

Ayant baissé la tête pour ne pas donner le plaisir à son cruel professeur de voir la déception se peindre sur son visage, elle ne vit par conséquent pas le changement soudain qui s'opéra dans l'expression qu'affichait le sorcier. Ses yeux perdirent tout éclat de méchanceté et devinrent vitreux, comme dépourvu de toute vie, tandis qu'il décrispait légèrement sa mâchoire. L'homme prit une grande inspiration, comme pour rassembler son courage, et s'exclama d'une voix atone.

« Néanmoins, poursuivit-il en baissant d'un ton, je ne peux nier que la réalisation globale de cette potion n'est pas trop mal. Vous n'avez provoqué aucune catastrophe contrairement à certains de vos camarades, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Neville, lequel baissa honteusement la tête en rougissant, et le résultat final du breuvage correspond à peu près à ce qui est attendu à votre niveau. Vous êtes le seul groupe qui est parvenu à concocter une préparation relativement satisfaisante, j'accorde par conséquent cinq points à Gryffondor pour vos efforts. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de classe baignée par les vapeurs s'échappant des chaudrons suite aux paroles de Snape. Hermione avait vivement relevé la tête, et contemplait désormais son enseignant avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc de sa déclaration. Personne n'osait amorcer le moindre mouvement, les étudiants ne sachant s'ils devaient être effrayés ou non par le comportement de leur professeur.

Ce dernier continua de fixer Hermione quelques instants supplémentaires, puis il papillonna doucement des paupières, son regard s'animant lentement. Il balaya la salle de classe de ses yeux noirs, fronçant ses sourcils, avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent insensiblement, comme s'il venait seulement de prendre conscience de la situation, et aussitôt son visage se crispa et redevint dur. Il observa la brune, laquelle se recroquevillait lentement sur sa chaise tandis que de larges plaques ardentes s'étendaient sur ses joues, avec un mélange de fureur et de mépris profond qui arracha à la jeune femme un frisson incontrôlé.

A la seconde où son regard ambré rencontra celui du maître des cachots, Hermione regretta d'avoir formuler un vœu aussi stupide. Elle avait mis le sombre professeur dans une colère noire, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. La douleur de sa main lui semblait tout à coup parfaitement dérisoire face à ce que le professeur pourrait lui faire subir pour exhorter ce qu'il ressentait. Ses traits déformés par la rage laissaient entrevoir une infime partie de la fureur qui l'habitait présentement, et la jeune femme savait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas perdre son légendaire sang-froid.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, tous les élèves assistant silencieusement à la scène retinrent leur souffle, suspendus aux lèvres du professeur honni.

« Ne vous faites cependant pas d'illusions, Granger, claqua sèchement sa voix rauque. Je vous vois d'ores et déjà afficher ce petit sourire en coin arrogant au possible qui vous est propre alors qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être. Votre potion est certes _acceptable_ , dit-il en insistant lourdement sur le denier mot, mais est très loin d'être irréprochable. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas prendre cet air supérieur de Je-Sais-Tout que vous semblez particulièrement apprécier. De plus, j'ôtes dix points à votre maison pour vos bavardages incessants avec miss Weasley. Il semblerait que vos parents aient oublié de vous apprendre le respect, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à vous inculquer cette insupportable prétention qui vous caractérise. »

Ses paroles récoltèrent quelques timides ricanements de la part des Serpentards, mais l'on pouvait aisément sentir qu'ils s'étaient forcés à agir de cette manière pour sauver les apparences. Du côté des lions, aucune protestation ne fusa, pas même la moindre remarque désobligeante pour les points injustement ôtés à leur maison alors que les serpents parlaient sans arrêt sans jamais se faire réprimander. Ils étaient tous bien trop secoués par les points _accordés_ par le terrible directeur de Serpentard.

Severus Snape darda sur la rouge et or une œillade meurtrière qui aurait pétrifiée le basilic lui-même avant de se retourner prestement pour se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la paillasse de Lavande Brown et incendier la pauvre jeune femme, laquelle ne parvenait pas à aligner des phrases cohérentes pour répondre à l'homme dont l'humeur massacrante avait réduit au silence les serpents, eux-mêmes effrayés par l'aura menaçante qui entourait le sorcier.

Le cours se poursuivit difficilement, les élèves incapables de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur travail, récoltant ainsi les remarques acerbes du professeur et alimentant sa mauvaise humeur. Hermione, de son côté, ne put songer à autre chose qu'au regard polaire de ce dernier. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée de cette manière, et elle savait que désormais, Snape ne lui ferait plus aucun cadeau. Elle pourrait bien essayer de changer définitivement son attitude à son égard grâce à son nouveau don, mais ne préférait pas tenter le diable après ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'il venait un jour à découvrir qu'elle le manipulait, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme se sentait enveloppée d'une certaine satisfaction personnelle. Même si, de prime abord, ce qu'il lui avait dit aurait pu paraître teinté d'une pointe de mépris, Hermione savait que le mot _acceptable_ sorti de la bouche de Severus Snape était le meilleur des compliments qu'il eut jamais été donné de recevoir. Cet homme intransigeant ne félicitait jamais ses élèves, pas même mes Serpentards qui se montraient relativement doués dans sa matière tels que Malfoy ou Zabini, alors même si ces paroles avaient été prononcées sous le coup d'un ensorcellement, Hermione les chérissait plus que tout. Obliger Snape à complimenter son travail était une sorte de vengeance personnelle pour toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait subir au cours des dernières années, et Hermione se délectait cette victoire avec satisfaction.

Elle ne s'offusquait pas vraiment des paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait jeté au visage par la suite, bien trop absorbée par ce qu'il avait dit avant, d'autant plus qu'elle estimait avoir mérité ces remarques désobligeantes -après tout, elle l'avait bien poussé à briser sa façade de bâtard des cachots devant une bonne vingtaine d'élèves, dont la moitié étaient des Gryffondors.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Hermione amena la fiole en verre contenant un échantillon de sa potion au bureau de son professeur, et elle ne perdit pas une minute pour déguerpir et quitter les cachots froids quand elle intercepta les iris sombres et empreints d'une rage mal contenue de son cruel professeur.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis au sujet de cette histoire ! Cela compte énormément pour moi :)

Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche pour le chapitre 4 !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**~ Hey ~**_

Voilà la suite, comme promis ! (Désolée pour le léger retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connection Internet hier soir, et je me suis par conséquent vue dans l'incapacité de publier le chapitre)

Bonne lecture, et merci une nouvelle fois pour votre soutien !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **drou**_ : Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour les compliments, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances par la suite :)

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

 _Chapitre IV_

Après s'être assuré que tous ses étudiants avaient quitté la salle de classe, Snape s'autorisa à laisser tomber son masque froid dégoulinant de mépris et laissa libre cours aux sentiments dévastateurs qui l'habitaient. L'homme s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la lourde porte de la pièce et la claqua avec force, provoquant un bruit mat qui résonna longuement entre les sombres murs suintant d'humidité des cachots de Poudlard, arrachant un sursaut terrible aux pauvres Serpentards de première année qui se dirigeait vers leur salle commune.

Après avoir jeté un rapide informulé pour insonoriser la salle, le professeur s'empara brusquement de l'une des fioles fraîchement embouteillées par un des incapables auxquels il se devaient d'enseigner l'art des Potions et la jeta violemment contre le sol froid. Le verre se brisa instantanément, projetant des petits éclats brillants mais aussi des gouttes du liquide douteux qui emplissait il y avait de cela quelques secondes le récipient.

En jetant un coup d'œil au travail désormais complètement gâché de l'un de ses élèves, Severus Snape se morigéna pour son attitude. Puis il se souvint qu'après tout, aucun de ces breuvages ne valait la peine d'être conservé aux vues du lamentable niveau en Potions rasant dangereusement le sol des jeunes gens peuplant le château, alors il empoigna une nouvelle fiole et la propulsa d'un large mouvement de bras contre le mur.

 _A quoi bon perdre son temps à noter ces monstruosités ? Elles sont toutes irrécupérables. Tout comme leurs créateurs, par ailleurs._

Bientôt, le sol de pierre froid fut recouvert de diverses mixtures aux nuances étranges qui exhalaient des vapeurs moites et répugnantes. L'air se fit lourd, et la tension électrique qui emplissait l'atmosphère était alimentée par la colère froide du cruel professeur. Ce dernier ressentait un besoin pressant de se défouler, d'extérioriser la rage pulsant dans ses veines pour s'empêcher de retourner voir l'insupportable Gryffondor qui l'avait mis dans cet état et de la réduire au même état que ces malheureux récipients. Alors il balançait les fioles, une par une, submergé par une vague de soulagement à la vue de ces morceaux de verre tranchants qui s'explosaient avec violence contre le mur, concentrant toute son énergie dévastatrice sur les potions de ces incapables d'étudiants.

 _De toutes manières, ces breuvages ne sont que le reflet de leur avenir : raté et sans espoir._

 _Exception faite pour l'un d'entre eux._

Refoulant cette pensée qui venait de s'insinuer vicieusement dans son esprit torturé, il agrippa fermement l'une des dernières potions qu'il n'avait toujours pas massacrées et s'apprêta à la jeter comme toutes les autres. Un léger détail attira son attention, et il suspendit son geste, se figeant face à l'étiquette soigneusement apposée sur le verre.

 _En parlant du loup._

Le Maître des Potions approcha lentement l'objet à la hauteur de ses yeux onyx et détailla scrupuleusement le liquide reposant délicatement au fond du récipient. Contrairement aux travaux des autres élèves, celui-ci n'arborait pas une couleur douteuse, mais une jolie nuance nacrée qui brillait sous le faible éclairage illuminant le cachot. Bien que perfectible, le niveau de cette potion était bien au-delà de ce qui était attendu pour des étudiants de septième année à Poudlard, et Snape ne pouvait qu'admettre, quoique à contrecœur, qu'il avait rarement vu des breuvages aussi bien réalisés au cours de sa carrière d'enseignant.

Face à cette constatation, une rage sourde se peignit sur ses traits, et il envoya la fiole contre le sol, employant toutes ses forces, et le choc fut si brutal qu'un éclat ricocha et écorcha la joue du potionniste, lequel ne se retint pas d'émettre un grognement féroce.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Snape contempla le liquide quasiment parfait qui s'écoulait au sol, s'introduisant entre les légères fissures de la pierre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, ignorant sans grande peine la douleur vive qui élançait sa pommette sur laquelle roulaient des gouttes couleur carmin formant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau translucide.

L'homme ne pouvait nier que l'agaçante Miss Je-Sais-Tout attitrée de Poudlard avait certaines aptitudes dans le domaine des Potions, et qu'il avait rarement -si ce n'était jamais- rencontré une élève apportant tant d'intérêt et fournissant tant d'efforts dans sa matière. Et il était également bien obligé d'admettre que cette attention portée à son travail était gratifiante. Cette insupportable jeune femme lui donnait l'impression qu'il servait tout de même à quelque chose dans ce fichu château et qu'il restait quelques personnes assez intelligentes et dégourdies pour s'intéresser à l'art délicat auquel il s'efforçait de sensibiliser les jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

Néanmoins, jamais il n'aurait un jour avoué cela à quiconque, surtout pas à la principale concernée, et encore moins devant une classe remplie d'imbéciles irrespectueux qui s'empresseraient d'aller tout raconter au reste de l'école, portant par conséquent atteinte à cette image durement forgée de bâtard des cachots partial et détestable au possible. Snape avait mis un point d'honneur, depuis son enfance, à camoufler ses pensées et émotions afin que personne ne puisse jamais l'atteindre et le blesser.

Au fond, il savait pertinemment que ce qui l'agaçait n'était pas le fait d'avoir accordé des points à la maison des lions, ni d'avoir révéler à Granger ce qu'il pensait réellement de son travail. Severus Snape était furieux car il venait de se faire _manipuler_ par la petite insolente et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Car le Maître des cachots était persuadée que la jeune femme, dont il connaissait le désir profond de se voir complimenter par le plus sévère des professeurs de Poudlard, le seul qui lui eut jamais refusé cette faveur, était parvenue par un quelconque moyen à lui faire exécuter ce qu'elle souhaitait. Jamais le potionniste n'aurait prononcé de telles paroles de son plein gré, alors il songeait sérieusement à la possibilité d'avoir été ensorcelé. Et qui d'autre que l'agaçante Je-Sais-Tout verrait un intérêt à lui faire déclamer un discours si glorifiant, venant de lui, à l'encontre de cette même jeune femme ?

Le sorcier estimait avoir sacrifié assez au cours de ces dernières années, constamment déchiré entre deux maîtres, devant obéir aux ordres de chacun, négligeant à tout moment ses propres désirs, affrontant l'horrible jugement sans équivoque des autres sans pouvoir les contredire. Alors qu'il avait enfin droit de goûter à sa liberté durement acquise après tant d'épreuves, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'une autre personne, une _gamine suffisante_ et _arrogante_ , de surcroît, put songer à manipuler une nouvelle fois son existence. Jamais plus il ne se laisserait dicte ses actes par autrui.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle le sombre homme avait développé une haine viscérale envers la rouge et or. Cette jeune femme avait eu le culot de s'immiscer dans son esprit pour lui faire accomplir ses propres souhaits, et cet acte lui avait rappelé la douloureuse époque pendant laquelle il servait encore le Lord Noir et Dumbledore, ce qui lui était insupportable.

La rage profonde qui étreignait son cœur n'était cependant pas uniquement dirigée vers cette petite sotte qui l'avait amené à se ridiculiser devant ses élèves, mais également envers lui-même. Il savait que la lionne l'avait manipulé, mais n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle s'y était prise, et cela ne faisait qu'alimenter d'autant plus sa sourde colère.

En tant qu'Occlumens accompli, il aurait forcément ressenti l'intrusion de son élève, si tant est qu'elle fut capable non seulement d'user du pouvoir de Legilimencie, mais également de créer une faille dans le bouclier inébranlable de son esprit. Il pouvait aussi écarter la possibilité du sortilège impardonnable de _l'Imperium,_ puisqu'au cours des dernières années, le professeur avait fini par développer une certaine résistance au maléfice, et ce dernier n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui.

 _De_ _plus, Granger n'aurait jamais eu le cran de lancer un tel sortilège sur un de ses professeurs. En gentille petite lionne studieuse et loyale, elle a bien trop de respect pour les enseignants pour oser ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix en leur présence, alors jeter un impardonnable ?_

Le potionniste eut un léger rictus à cette pensée, mais il la refoula bien vite pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le problème qui le taraudait.

Il existait bien certains breuvages permettant de contrôler l'esprit de ceux les ayant ingurgités, mais les recettes de ces potions étaient d'une part extrêmement compliquées à déchiffrer, puisque la plupart d'entre elles étaient rédigées en runes anciennes, mais de plus, les trouver n'était pas une mince affaire.

 _À moins qu'elle ne se soit rendue dans la Réserve... Après tout, cela lui ressemblerait parfaitement. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour un satané bouquin ?_

Malgré tout, il écarta rapidement cette hypothèse, puisque jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la concoction du breuvage, ni ne serait parvenue à lui faire avaler sa préparation.

Soupirant lourdement, il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, fit disparaître les liquides gluants qui coulaient sur le sol de la salle de classe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses appartements pour nettoyer sa coupure, tout en songeant intensément à la meilleure manière de faire avouer à Granger son pêché.

 _Votre témérité mêlée à votre insolence sans égale vous causera bien des problèmes, Granger. Vous avez voulu jouer avec le feu, il est maintenant temps pour vous de faire face aux flammes ardentes de ma colère, et vous n'aurez alors plus que vos larmes pour tenter d'apaiser la brûlure lancinante qui étreindra vos ailes meurtries._

* * *

A peine fut-elle sortie de la salle du professeur Snape qu'Hermione fut assaillie par les Gryffondors, ces derniers lui posant mille questions à la fois, créant un joyeux vacarme dans les sombres cachots. Ses amis ne cessaient de lui demander si elle avait ensorcellé le sorcier, ou alors ils la félicitaient pour son travail remarquable, arguant que malgré les apparences, même le bâtard des cachots ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par les capacités de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, encore chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler, ne leur répondait que par de brefs hochements de tête, ses pensées tournées vers les paroles de son professeur mais aussi son regard perçant luisant de haine. Elle sentait qu'elle venait de dépasser la limite, et se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir choisi un autre souhait.

 _Dire que quelques minutes auparavant, je ne faisais pas confiance à Ginny et lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas écrire quelque chose de trop risqué... Je suis mal placée pour lui faire la ne m'épargnera pas, ces prochaines semaines._

Soupirant discrètement en raffermissant sa prise que sa besace, Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et se rua dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit ses camaradesrelater l'étrange comportement du potionniste aux autres lions d'une voix enjouée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se joindre aux autres élèves, lesquels emplissait la tour de leurs bavardages et exclamations bruyantes, ne parvenant à retenir leur excitation ni leur confusion face aux paroles de leur professeur honni.

Elle s'enferma alors dans son dortoir et une fois qu'elle eut claqué fermement la porte, un doux silence apaisant l'accueillit, simplement entrecoupé par le lointain bourdonnement des conversations fiévreuses des Gryffondors. La brune jeta son sac au pied de son lit et se laissa tomber mollement sur les coussins dorés jonchant sur ce dernier. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette impression atroce d'étouffement, et ce fut avec reconnaissance qu'elle profita du calme régnant dans la chambre.

Même si elle comprenait la réaction de ses camarades face aux paroles peu habituelles de Snape, elle n'appréciait pas pour autant le tapage assourdissant qui, elle s'en doutait fortement, agiterait la salle commune cette soirée. Toute l'école serait en effervescence au cours des prochaines heures, et la jeune femme sentait déjà le désespoir l'envahir à cette idée, bien qu'elle ne put s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

En couchant dans son journal les quelques mots étant la cause de toute cette histoire, Hermione ne croyait pas vraiment que son désir prendrait vie. Auparavant, le souhait de Ginny ne s'était pas réalisé, et la meilleure amie du Survivant pensait qu'il en serait de même pour le sien.

Elle fut donc extrêmement -mais non moins agréablement- surprise lorsque le professeur l'avait complimentée pour son travail. Certes, ces paroles lui avait et arrachées de force, mais la jeune femme se doutait que jamais plus elle n'en entendrait de semblables, alors elle les chérissait précieusement.

La brune empoigna son sac et le posa sur sa couche pourpre. Tâtonnant à l'intérieur, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et l'ôta délicatement de la besace. Tout en caressant distraitement le cuir vieilli de son carnet, la jeune femme songea à ses parents, ainsi qu'au refus de McGongall de la laisser leur rendre visite.

Désormais assurée que son don nouvellement acquis ne lui avait pas fait faux-bond, la rouge et or considéra la possibilité d'ensorceller son ancienne directrice de maison afin que celle-ci lui permît de rejoindre ses géniteurs. Elle écarta néanmoins rapidement cette idée en se fustigeant intérieurement. Jamais elle ne pourrait regarder à nouveau la vielle femme en face en sachant qu'elle l'avait vilement manipulée pour parvenir à ses fins.

 _C'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai fait avec Snape._

La lionne se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, une vague de culpabilité la submergeant avec force et noyant ses pensées sous un flot de remords.

 _Par Merlin, pas étonnant qu'il m'ait regardée avec des yeux voilés de mépris. Je me suis servie de lui sans aucun scrupule, alors qu'il a déjà passé sa vie sous le joug de Voldemort, lequel ne devait pas se priver de l'utiliser pour son propre intérêt. Je suis horrible..._

Alors qu'un frisson d'effroi remontait lentement le long de son échine, Hermione se fit la réflexion que jamais elle ne pourrait supporter le regard lourd de reproches ou, pire encore, profondément déçu et blessé de Minerva si cette dernière apprenait que son élève l'avait manipulée.

La brune était déchirée par un affreux dilemme. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas désobéir à la sorcière, sachant pertinemment que si cette dernière l'empêchait de rejoindre ses parents, c'était pour une bonne raison, et elle avait confiance en la directrice du château. Cependant, elle voulait revoir ses parents plus que tout au monde et rattraper les longs mois perdus au cours desquels les deux moldus n'avaient même pas conscience de son existence. Le soulagement qui l'avait envahie à la découverte de la lettre rédigée de la main tremblante de sa mère était tel qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait. Elle se devait de les voir, au moins une fois, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et avaient recouvert l'intégralité de leurs souvenirs.

La rouge et or pris rapidement sa décision, son besoin viscéral de retrouver ses parents plus fort que tout, et elle se blottit dans son lit en serrant son carnet contre son cœur, un sourire se formant délicatement sur ses lèvres tandis que des rougeurs fleurissaient sur ses joues.

 _Vous verrez, nous serons bientôt réunis, comme auparavant, et tout ira pour le mieux._

Se sentant prise d'une soudaine fatigue qui s'abattit lourdement sur elle, elle ferma ses paupières, incapable de lutter contre le sommeil assourdissant qui pesait sur son corps, elle se laissa porter dans une douce inconscience, loin de ses amis bruyants et de l'agitation nerveuse qui emplissait la tour des Gryffondors. Alors que les bras de Morphée l'enveloppaient délicatement, l'image de ses parents s'imposa à son esprit, et ce fut totalement sereine qu'elle plongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

La semaine se déroula dans une sorte brouillard confus pour Hermione, partagée entre les cours, ses recherches malheureusement infructueuses au sujet de son pouvoir et l'attention particulièrement dérangeante que lui portaient les élèves de Poudlard.

À chaque instant, elle avait senti le regard pesant des étudiants sur elle, tantôt admiratif, tantôt interrogateur, lui rappelant constamment ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son précédent cours de Potions. Souvent la lionne s'était vue accostée par les élèves de sa maison, mais également ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, tous avides de détails croustillants au sujet du professeur Snape et de la scène surnaturelle qu'elle avait vécue.

Au début, la brune s'était efforcée de répondre cordialement aux curieux qui la scrutaient effrontément, mais elle avait rapidement perdu patience face aux chuchotements incessants qui la suivaient sur son passage. Hermione se revoyait à la fin de la Grande Guerre, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait faire un pas au-dehors sans être apostrophée par un inconnu voulant lui exprimer sa reconnaissance ou obtenir des renseignements sur Harry. Elle sentait que sa propre vie lui échappait alors que les autres se l'appropriaient, se permettant de divulguer diverses rumeurs à son égard, et cela l'agaçait au plus au point tout en faisant naître en elle une sourde angoisse qu'elle tentait vainement d'oublier.

C'était notamment à cause de ce genre de comportement de la part du monde extérieur que la jeune femme avait développé une aversion profonde pour les lieux bondés et bruyants. Tandis qu'au cours de ces dernières semaines, elle avait pu noter une atténuation de cette peur, s'habituant à nouveau à l'atmosphère joyeuse régnant dans la Grande Salle, elle se sentait replonger lentement dans ses anciennes terreurs malgré les efforts de Ginny et Neville qui tentaient de la rassurer en lui affirmant que cette agitation prendrait bientôt fin.

Désormais, dès qu'un élève s'approchait de la lionne pour l'interroger au sujet de Snape, Ginny et Neville le tenait à l'écart tout en le rabrouant vertement pour sa curiosité mal placée. Généralement, les remontrances mémorables de la cadette des Weasley impressionnaient suffisamment les étudiants pour les dissuader de rententer leur chance auprès d'Herrmione.

Cette dernière était très reconnaissante envers ses amis, car elle n'aurait jamais eu la force d'éloigner les sorciers et sorcières par ses propres moyens. En effet, la jeune femme était accablée par une fatigue écrasante à longueur de journée, et manquait souvent de s'endormir en cours.

Depuis qu'elle était harcelée de questions par ses camarades et qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même, la lionne sentait ses forces s'amoindrir au fil des jours, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement car elle craignait que son épuisement l'empêcha de rendre visite à ses parents.

Les causes de cette fatigue était diverses, mais Hermione ne savait que faire pour remédier à cela. Certes, elle aurait dû passer moins de temps à la bibliothèque du château, notamment dans la Réserve, où elle restait parfois jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, absorbée par ses recherches concernant son pouvoir. Cependant, dès qu'elle allait se reposer, au lieu de profiter des quelques heures de sommeil réparateur dont elle avait grandement besoin, elle ne parvenait à passer une nuit tranquille et débarrassée de mauvais rêves.

Hermione en était arrivée à craindre le moment où elle devait se plonger dans l'inconscience, puisque son sommeil se soldait toujours par un réveil brutal suite à un cauchemar étrange qui la laissait dubitative et apeurée. Tantôt elle voyait son horrible professeur près à se venger de l'humilitation qu'il avait subi, tantôt elle se trouvait chez ses parents pour, au final, découvrir que ces derniers ne se souvenaient absolument pas d'elle et éprouvaient un fort mépris à son égard.

Cependant, ces songes-là n'étaient pas les pires. Il lui était arrivé, une fois, de se voir dans un sombre château, le même qu'elle avait vu quelques jours auparavant dans son sommeil. La lionne était perdue au beau milieu d'une forteresse très ancienne aux murs froids couverts d'humidité et qui renfermaient en son cœur une atmosphère sinistre, presque glauque, et courrait inlassablement à travers un dédale de couloirs, fuyant une ombre imposante qui hantait les lieux. Elle pouvait observer distinctement ses traits crispés par la terreur, les plaques ardentes s'étendant sur ses joues et la lueur sauvage, presque folle, qui animait son regard ambré et brillant.

La jeune femme ne portait pas son habituelle robe de sorcière fièrement ornée de l'écusson de Gryffondor, mais une toilette propre aux dames du XVIIIe siècle, revêtue d'une exquise robe pourpre en dentelle délicate aux finitions argentées alors que ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué duquel s'échappaient des boucles reposant légèrement contre sa nuque.

Cependant, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de la jeune femme était indubitablement l'ambiance étouffante qui pesait lourdement dans l'air, lui arrachant de longs frissons d'épouvante et entraînant son cœur dans une valse endiablée. Alors que son sang pulsait violemment contre ses tempes, la jeune femme gravissait des escaliers à toute allure, trébuchant ci-et-là avant de se relever prestement en jetant un coup d'œil horrifié par-dessus son épaule.

À la fin de cet étrange cauchemar, alors que la tension atteignait son comble, faisant suffoquer la jeune femme échevelée, cette dernière tombait sur son professeur de Potions, lequel la scrutait d'un œil affolé et lui criait des paroles incompréhensibles tout en lui tendant sa longue main, tenant contre son torse le matériel d'écriture de la jeune femme ainsi que son vieux journal. Hermione augmentait la cadence, se calquant sur un rythme que son cœur avait du mal à supporter, et alors qu'elle frôlait les doigts froids du Maître des Potions, elle se sentait aspirée vers l'arrière pendant que des griffes lacéraient profondément sa chair, et la dernière chose qu'elle apercevait était les onyx brillants de Snape.

La brune s'était alors réveillée en sursaut, pantelante et le front luisant de sueur, sa respiration saccadée sifflant dans sa gorge sèche. Il lui avait fallu de longue minutes avant que l'horrible sensation des lames froides entaillant sa peau laiteuse ne se dissipât, et suite à ce cauchemar, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à se rendormir, bien trop perturbée par la réalité frappante qui résultait de ce rêve et la vision d'elle-même qui l'avait totalement subjuguée. De plus, elle s'interrogeait sans cesse sur la présence de son professeur détesté à la fin de son rêve, ainsi que sur la peur évidente qui semblait avoir habité l'homme.

Hermione, bien qu'elle tentait désespérément de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante, possédait l'intime conviction, au plus profond d'elle-même, que ce rêve était lié au monde réel, même si elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était une sorte de vision ou une scène qu'elle devait décrypter pour en découvrir le sens caché.

La jeune femme passait donc ses journées à repasser en boucle la scène du château dans son esprit fatigué, s'épuisant encore plus sous les regards inquiets de Neville et Ginny. Malgré ses efforts contants, elle ne parvenait à extraire de ce souvenir une quelconque interprétation, ce qui intensifiait son irritation.

Snape, de son côté, était épargné des remarques indiscrètes des élèves, ces derniers tenant bien trop à la vie pour aller lui demander quoi que ce fut. Il leur suffisait de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil au Maître des Potions pour que toute envie de l'apostropher s'évanouisse, les jeunes gens tétanisés par l'oeillade meurtrière que leur renvoyait le sombre sorcier.

Ce dernier avait cependant, à son plus grand dam, dû subir les taquineries de Minerva, laquelle ne se laissait jamais de remettre cet _exploit_ , comme elle se plaisait à le nommer, sur le tapis, alimentant la fureur de l'homme qui avait décidé de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que la vieille chouette le provoquait ouvertement et n'attendait que de le voir sortir de ses gongs.

Ilya Makuryov s'était montré, contrairement à ses collègues, bien plus discret, et Severus Snape lui en était _légèrement_ reconnaissant. Oh, bien sûr, le bulgare ne s'était pas gêné pour lancer une remarque moqueuse au potionniste, mais il n'était pas aller plus loin, devinant la gêne évidente mêlée à la colère sourde qui animait son collègue.

Hermione, d'un certain côté, enviait son enseignant. Lui n'avait pas à subir les bavardages incessants à son sujet -du moins, pas lorsqu'il se trouvait devant les élèves- ni les remarques parfois déplacées de certains étudiants qui affirmaient qu'Hermione, pour recevoir les compliments de Snape, s'était livrée à lui d'une manière peu éthique, prête à tout pour être considérée comme la meilleure sorcière de sa génération par _l'ensemble_ du corps enseignant.

Face à ces rumeurs, Hermione n'avait su comment réagir. Elle ne savait si elle devait invectiver fermèrent les imbéciles ayant osé lui attribuer un tel comportement, ou alors se morfondre au sujet de la piètre image qu'elle donnait d'elle-même, soit celle d'une jeune femme arrogante dont la seule préoccupation était sa réussite et la reconnaissance du monde sorcier.

Elle ne s'était néanmoins pas gênée pour réprimander vigoureusement ceux qui avaient sous-entendu qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le bâtard des cachots, rouge de colère et de gêne. Généralement, après ses paroles hystériques, les élèves traumatisés s'excusaient platement en bafouillant avant de reléguer cette histoire aux oubliettes, persuadés que jamais l'élève studieuse qu'était Hermione Granger n'aurait pu s'abaisser à adopter ce genre de comportement.

Malgré ces quelques problèmes quotidiens, la lionne ne pouvait empêcher une douce excitation de prendre possession de son cœur. Ce soir, elle irait rejoindre ses parents pour le week-end après un an de séparation, et cela lui permettait de trouver la force nécessaire pour affronter les regards lourds d'interrogations de ses camarades et les journées éreintantes qu'elle subissait.

Elle était légèrement angoissée car elle savait qu'elle devrait inévitablement expliquer à ses parents tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des derniers mois, et elle craignait la réaction de ces derniers. Serait-ils en colère contre elle pour ne pas les avoir prévenus ou, au contraire, souligneraient-ils son courage avec fierté ? Elle ne pouvait prévoir la manière dont ils se comporteraient, mais espérait néanmoins qu'ils accepteraient ses décisions et l'accueilleraient chaleureusement.

Tout en grignotant sommairement un toast beurré, Hermione écoutait Neville lui conter ses cours particuliers avec le professeur Chourave d'une voix admirative et pleine d'engouement. Elle lui sourit gentiment puis tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs, et ses yeux furent immédiatement aspirés dans le regard charbonneux de son professeur de Potions.

Pendant un temps indéterminé, ils se fixèrent avec insistance, les pupilles ambrées reflétant de la culpabilité mêlée à une pointe de peur, tandis que les iris profonds de l'homme n'exprimaient qu'un profond dégoût contrastant avec le masque d'indifférence peignant ses traits.

Ne pouvant supporter ce regard lourd de reproches plus longtemps, Hermione détourna sa tête en rougissant furieusement, se penchant vers son assiette de telle manière que sa chevelure bouclée enveloppa son visage brûlant.

Snape contempla quelques secondes supplémentaires la jeune femme, imposant à cette dernière la morsure atroce de son regard noir sur sa peau, puis il se désintéressa de la Gryffondor pour faire mine de se plonger dans la conversation diablement monotone de McGonagall et Makuryov, ce qui arracha un soupir de soulagement à son élève.

* * *

La brune trépignait d'impatience. Elle n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, bien trop excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses parents, et malgré son teint pâle agrémenté d'énormes poches violettes sous ses yeux, une joie incommensurable égayait les traits fatigués de son visage.

Aux premières lueurs grises du jour, la jeune femme s'était discrètement échappée de la salle commune des lions pour arpenter le château à la recherche d'une pièce vide où elle pourrait écrire tranquillement. Ce fut au quatrième étage qu'elle trouva le lieu parfait, une salle de classe abandonnée dont l'air chargé de poussière laissait supposer que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis un bon bout de temps.

Hermione se faufila par l'entrebaillement de la porte le plus silencieusement possible -même si les rondes des professeurs étaient terminées depuis longtemps, Rusard traînait toujours dans les parages- et ferma la porte. Cependant, dans son agitation fiévreuse, elle ne prit pas la peine de correctement la coincer contre le chambranle, ni de lancer un sort d'insonorisation pour écarter tout risque. Dans son empressement, elle ne s'embarrassa donc pas de toutes les mesures de sécurité, ce qu'elle allait vivement regretter quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs beiges étaient percés de nombreuses fenêtres, certaines brisées, et recouvertes de lourds rideaux en velours violets ne filtrant que de rares rayons du soleil. Tout au bout de la pièce, accolé contre un coin sombre, on pouvait distinguer un bureau en mauvais état sur lequel se trouvait encore quelques parchemins déchirés ou des manuels déchiquetés. Plusieurs tables étaient dispersées ci-et-là, tanguant dangereusement lorsqu'on les frôlait de trop près.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle balaya l'assise d'une chaise en bois rêche et toussota intensément face au nuage de poussière qui valsait devant elle. La brune s'assit précautionneusement, s'assurant que le meuble n'allait pas s'effondrer sous son poids, puis elle posa délicatement son carnet, sa jolie plume et son encrier de verre sur le pupitre lui faisant face.

Elle resta pantoise quelques secondes, contemplant son journal avec une pointe d'hésitation, se demandant pour la énième fois si elle prenait la bonne décision. Puis l'image du couple Granger, souriant et chaleureux, se matérialisa dans son esprit, effaçant tous ses doutes.

Hermione ouvrit son carnet d'un geste sûr, s'empara de sa plume et après avoir généreusement enduit la pointe d'encre, elle se mit à rédiger son souhait, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se réalisât tandis que son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

 _Je souhaite retrouver mes parents._

* * *

Ses pas claquaient fermement contre le sol, attestant de sa démarche assurée et empreinte de détermination. La longue cape noire posée sur ses épaules virevoltait dans son sillage, donnant la farouche impression que l'homme ne touchait pas les pierres sous ses pieds, mais volait au-dessus. Dans la faible lumière éclairant timidement les longs couloirs, le professeur ne semblait être qu'une ombre imposante et sinistre, insaisissable comme la brume.

Severus Snape se déplaçait rapidement vers la bibliothèque de Poudlard, située au quatrième étage du château, dans l'espoir de trouver dans la Réserve le bouquin qu'il souhaitait consulter. Malgré l'heure matinale, il était parfaitement réveillé, d'ores et déjà près à affronter une nouvelle journée aussi ennuyeuse que les précédentes.

Cette nuit, il avait fait un songe étrange, dans lequel il s'était vu arpenter frénétiquement les corridors d'un château à l'atmosphère lourde d'angoisse, un carnet en cuir plaqué contre son torse. Il cherchait fiévreusement quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un,_ et arborait une expression tordue par l'inquiétude, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère et l'avait fortement dérouté. Le potionniste s'était réveillé au moment où une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe pourpre accourait vers lui, et alors qu'il tendait sa main vers elle, elle avait violemment été tirée vers l'arrière par une masse sombre glaciale qui avait tailladé la peau nacré de la brune.

Le réveil brutal l'avait laissé haletant, et il avait senti un affreux mal de tête poindre avant même d'avoir réussi à calmer sa respiration erratique. Jamais il n'avait subi une scène paraissant si réaliste, et voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse enserrer son cœur. Il ne savait que penser de ce cauchemar, craignant que ce dernier n'eut une signification particulière, mais avait néanmoins décidé de ne pas y accorder trop d'attention, préférant se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Suite à ce sommeil agité, il n'était parvenu à replonger dans l'inconscience, et s'était préparé pour aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque du château. Il gravissait à présent les escaliers de Poudlard, profitant gracieusement du silence apaisant régnant entre les murs du château endormi.

Cependant, cette quiétude fut brisée par le bruit sourd d'un objet se fracassant contre le sol. Ses anciens réflexes d'espion refaisant immédiatement surface, Snape dégaina sa baguette et s'approcha silencieusement de la source du bruit. Ses robes de sorcier frottant le sol, il avançait lentement vers une des nombreuses salles de classe abandonnées résidant au quatrième étage.

Arrivé devant la pièce d'où provenait le bruit, un second se fit entendre, plus fortement que le précédent, et le professeur ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte ternie par les années, claquant celle-ci contre le mur de pierre. Il pointa sa baguette contre la forme sombre qui se tordait sur le sol, gémissant misérablement, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un _Stupéfix_ bien senti, il s'immobilisa soudainement, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Allongée à même le sol, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens en tenant fermement sa main droite ensanglantée, Hermione Granger, l'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout qu'il soupçonnait d'ensorcellement à son égard, semblait en proie à une souffrance incommensurable. Ses traits figés par la douleur laissait deviner le martyr qu'elle subissait tandis que sa bouche affichait un horrible rictus tremblant. Elle mordait férocement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler son agonie, et ses doigts fins grattaient désespérément le sol froid, sûrement dans le but d'attraper la plume rougeâtre gisant à ses côtés.

Perdu dans la contemplation de l'affreux spectacle qu'offrait la Gryffondor, Snape fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un grognement gluttural provenant de la jeune femme. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il se rua vers la brune et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il voulut empoigner ses bras pour la maintenir immobile sur le sol et éviter qu'elle ne se blessât, mais il se recula vivement en sifflant entre ses dents à cause de la brûlure qui avait mordu sa peau.

 _Par Merlin, dans quoi est-ce que cette idiote s'est encore embarquée ?_

Le Maître des Potions prit une grande inspiration et plaqua la brune contre le sol en essayant de maîtriser ses violents tremblements tout en retenant un grognement sourd. Alors qu'il serrant fortement la mâchoire, il tenta d'occulter du mieux qu'il le pouvait la souffrance lancinante qui remontait le long de son bras, il agrippa d'une main le menton de la jeune femme.

" Granger, aboya le sorcier en cherchant son regard, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Où avez-vous mal ? _Répondez, bon sang_ ! "

Il stabilisa tant bien que mal la tête surmontée d'une épaisse chevelure brune ébouriffée et capta le regard ambré de la jeune femme. Il ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi face à la lueur sauvage, folle, possédée qui dansait fiévreusement au fond des pupilles de son élève.

Hermione Granger se tordait sous sa poigne de fer, et constatant qu'elle était incapable de lui répondre, il scanna rapidement son corps pour voir si elle avait été blessée d'une quelconque façon. Mais il remarqua que mis à part sa main de laquelle s'écoulait un flot continu de liquide carmin, emplissant ses narines d'une atroce odeur métallique, son mal semblait être interne.

" Je vous préviens, Granger, reprit-il d'une voix précipitée en plongeant ses onyx dans les iris brillants de son élève, si vous ne me répondez pas, je me verrai obligé d'user de la Legilimencie sur vous. "

Il patienta quelques secondes, cherchant un moindre signe de la part de la jeune femme montrant qu'elle avait intercepté ses paroles, mais cette dernière se contentait de se débattre violemment entre ses bras, sa respiration sifflante emplissant l'air pesant.

Il se prépara alors à entrer dans l'esprit de la lionne pour découvrir ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais une lumière vive émana du carnet placé aux côtés de la femme, attirant l'attention du potionniste. Face à l'intensité du rayonnement, il dut fermer ses yeux quelques instants durant lesquels il eut la désagréable impression de perdre pied et toute notion de la réalité.

Un silence se fit brutalement dans la salle, contrastant étonnemment avec les gémissements plaintifs qui franchissaient les lèvres meurtries de la jeune femme. Cependant, ce calme apparent ne rassura pas le professeur, lequel sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait se méfier de cette soudaine quiétude.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit précautionneusement ses paupières, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant vicieusement en lui, il ne put que constater avec effroi qu'il était désormais seul dans la salle de classe poussiéreuse, avachi sur le sol près d'une table renversée -qui était probablement la source du bruit sourd qui avait résonné quelques minute auparavant dans le couloir- et un vieux journal intime sur lequel reposait une plume et un encrier.

Le même journal de son rêve, avec cette plume semblable à celle, carmin et dorée, qu'il avait aperçue en songe, et l'encrier délicat accompagnant le tout.

Snape observa avec effarement ce matériel, ne parvenant à croire que cela fut possible. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de considérer une telle coïncidence, puis il se concentra sur les gouttes de sang frais imprégnant la pierre qui se trouvait sous lui.

 _Je sens que cette foutue Je-Sais-Tout n'est pas prête de me laisser tranquille._

Severus ramassa lentement le carnet de son élève, le scruta d'un œil absent, puis il se pencha en avant et prit sa tête entre ses mains, laisser s'échapper de ses lèvres un soupir las agrémenté d'une pointe presque imperceptible d'inquiétude.

 _Circé, je vois d'ores et déjà les problèmes poindre au loin. Ne pourrais-je donc jamais profiter pleinement de ma liberté ?_

Sous les yeux ébahis de son professeur de Potions, Hermione Granger venait de se volatiliser.

* * *

Un petit avis ? C'est fortement apprécié !

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour les retrouvailles d'Hermione avec ses parents (elles seront peut-être bien différentes de ce à quoi vous vous attendez…).

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_~ Hey ~_**

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews, les follows, les favoris, tout ça quoi. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi !

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable. Je sais bien que rien n'explique une telle absence, mais je tiens tout de même à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. À vrai dire, je suis surprise que vous continuiez à suivre cette histoire malgré les publications si espacées... et je vous en suis immensément reconnaissante.

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 _drou_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ~

 _Alizou_ : Merci énormément pour ces compliments ! C'est motivant de savoir que les gens apprécient mon histoire. Voici le nouveau chapitre, et à bientôt ~

 _Erza44_ : Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Merci pour te reviews et à bientôt ~

 _Anonyme_ : Voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra la longue attente...

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

 _Chapitre V_

Au milieu des mystérieuses ténèbres denses qui assombrissaient le passage restreint barré par une lourde armure dont la hache luisait sinistrement sous la lumière grise de l'aurore, un homme écrivait frénétiquement sur un carnet aux pages noircies d'une écriture élégante mais fébrile. De temps à autre, il suspendait ses gestes et mordillait négligemment le bout de sa plume, ses traits tordus par l'hésitation, puis il trempait le bout de l'objet dans l'encrier flottant silencieusement à ses côtés et apposait ses mots sur le papier jauni par les années.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, bien trop excité à la simple pensée du sombre dessein qu'il préparait depuis plusieurs jours, et il était allé se réfugier dans ce recoin sombre pour mener à bien son projet.

Les doutes de l'écrivain, confirmés au courant de la semaine par de nombreux événements étranges dont il avait eu vent ainsi que par les signes évidents que montrait sa cible, avaient désormais laissé place à une froide détermination couplée à une déferlante d'excitation difficilement contenue.

Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il attendait ce moment, et bientôt la prophétie déclamée par l'Oracle allait se réaliser. Il avait pris son mal en patience au cours de ces longues années, son quotidien bouleversé de temps à autres par une vaine vague d'espoir avant de redevenir aussi morne qu'auparavant. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir enfin mis la main sur _lui,_ l'un des derniers descendants de la lignée des Manipulateurs d'encre encore en vie dont le pouvoir coulant dans leurs veines provenait directement du sang de leur ancêtre, le _Créateur_ , il avait vu son illusion se briser doucereusement en apprenant que le sorcier n'était qu'un simple Épigone.

Lui-même étant un Manipulateur, il souhaitait retrouver son adversaire, celui qui, d'après les dires de l'Oracle, était la seule personne possédant un pouvoir supérieur au sien et qui nuirait à ses projets, afin d'éliminer la menace qu'il représentait. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et était déterminé à attraper son confrère pour l'empêcher de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Désormais, l'homme était persuadé de l'avoir trouvé, il le sentait au plus profond de son âme, comme si cette dernière avait rencontré sa sœur et était irrésistiblement attirée par elle. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cette jeune femme, il éprouvait constamment un besoin pressant de se lier à elle, et jamais il n'avait ressenti cela en présence des Épigones. Et cette attirance malsaine teintée de fascination n'était, il le savait sans pouvoir expliquer comment, que le fruit du lien intriguant, profond, irréversible qui nouait leurs existences.

 _La magie du sang ne trompe jamais_.

Le sombre homme eut un rictus mauvais à cette pensée. Les héritiers du Créateur, ceux qui possédaient naturellement la bénédiction du tout premier Manipulateur d'encre, étaient étroitement liés, bien qu'ils n'en eussent pas forcément conscience. Ils formaient une grande famille que rien ne pourrait jamais dissocier.

Cependant, l'écrivain n'éprouvait pas le moindre scrupule à l'idée de mettre fin à la vie de cette étudiante lui inspirant à la fois tendresse et aversion. Il l'observait depuis longtemps, bien avant même de découvrir qu'elle était son égale, et savait qu'elle ne serait pas du genre à adhérer à sa cause. Et comme il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son travail, fruit d'efforts combinés sur plusieurs décennies, il ne lui restait qu'une solution : se débarrasser de la jeune femme.

Il voulait malgré tout, avant de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, voir de quoi cette enfant était capable et s'amuser un peu avec elle. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu se mesurer à un Manipulateur, et il était curieux de voir jusqu'où la brune pourrait aller afin de sauver son petit monde fragile et insignifiant. De plus, elle pouvait s'avérer utile s'il la poussait à correctement employer son don.

Il avait également remarqué l'étrange alchimie qui subsistait entre sa consœur et le cruel homme qu'elle côtoyait. Certes, elle était presque imperceptible car écrasée par le mélange de haine et de frayeur qui planait constamment sur les deux êtres, mais son empathie exacerbée par le don lui permettait de déceler les braises étouffées qui se consumaient lentement entre eux. Il sentait que la vie de la Manipulatrice était mystérieusement reliée à celle de l'homme et même si, pour le moment, il n'aurait su dire si la relation qui se développerait prochainement serait bénéfique ou désastreuse, il sentait qu'elle jouerait un rôle décisif dans le futur.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il décida, après avoir rapidement balayé ses doutes, de sortir sa plume pour rattacher _concrètement_ les deux personnages. Et c'était avec un sourire délicieusement malveillant que le Manipulateur changeait le destin d'Hermione Granger et de son professeur de Potions tout en songeant avec amusement aux conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

La lionne tomba lourdement sur le sol terreux, son nez barbouillé de sang s'enfonçant dans le tas de feuilles humides aux couleurs ternes parsemant l'herbe grise.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle resta par terre plusieurs secondes, ne parvenant à bouger ses membres que l'écho lointain de la douleur lancinante tétanisait. La rouge et or avait le souffle court, et chaque effort la laissait d'autant plus pantelante.

Après de longues minutes au cours desquelles elle avait tenté de calmer sa respiration sifflante, appréciant l'air frais caressant délicieusement sa peau, Hermione parvint à relever légèrement sa tête sur laquelle s'étalaient de longues traînées de boue, et elle approcha péniblement sa main tremblante de son visage pour essuyer le liquide carmin qui coulait sur son menton. Elle constata vaguement que ses cicatrices ne s'étaient cette fois-ci par ouvertes, ayant eu le temps de cicatriser correctement au cours de la semaine.

Alors qu'un mal de tête horrible enserrait son crâne, la sorcière se fustigeait pour avoir joué une nouvelle fois avec son don. À peine avait-elle fini d'écrire sa phrase qu'une souffrance sans égale s'était emparé de tout son être, et elle avait bien cru qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Même la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à la bibliothèque, le jour où elle s'était coupée avec sa plume, n'était pas si intense que celle, dévastatrice, qui l'avait submergée.

Ses pensées tournoyaient allègrement dans son esprit confus, des idées incohérentes se nouant pour former des entrelacs brumeux avant de s'effiler lentement. Néanmoins, l'une d'entre-elles s'imprimait clairement dans sa tête et prenait le dessus sur toutes les autres : sa magie nouvellement acquise avait un prix, et lorsqu'elle abusait de ce pouvoir, elle en payait douloureusement les conséquences.

 _Peut-être que je me suis sentie si fatiguée à cause de cette liaison entre l'encre et mon sang. Oui, cela doit être ça ; chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose, j'utilise mon propre sang, et donc mon essence magique, pour que mes souhaits se réalisent. Je dois mesurer la nécessité de ce que je demande et ne pas rédiger n'importe quoi dans le carnet..._

Soudain, Hermione ouvrit en grand ses yeux chocolat, brutalement frappée par un éclair de frayeur, et elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever brusquement, non sans gémir sous la douleur. Frénétiquement, elle fouilla du regard elles environs à la recherche de son carnet, retournant les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol sec.

Elle dut cependant rapidement se rendre à l'évidence et abandonner ses recherches vaines. Absorbée par sa douleur et les paroles de l'homme qui avait tenté de la sortir de son état second -homme qui, comprenait désormais Hermione avec effroi, ressemblait étrangement à Snape- la jeune femme avait laissé de côté son matériel qui devait maintenant se trouver en possession du cruel Maître des Potions.

Ses traits se crispèrent tandis que son visage perdait toute couleur. Snape n'était pas connu pour sa grande gentillesse et encore moins pour son caractère avenant ; or, ces derniers temps, Hermione avait capté ses regards meurtriers et son humeur était encore plus massacrante qu'habituellement. Non seulement elle risquait de subir des remontrances mémorables en rentrant à Poudlard pour avoir osé sortir du château sans autorisation, mais le tout serait probablement couplé à des moqueries acerbes au sujet de son carnet.

Car Hermione savait que son enseignant lirait son journal pour ensuite se délecter de sa gêne lorsqu'il ferait référence à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Jamais il ne laisserait filer une telle occasion...

Chassant ces idées négatives, elle secoua doucement la tête et se mit difficilement sur ses pieds en s'appuyant sur un tronc noueux se trouvant près d'elle. Ses jambes flageolantes peinèrent à la soutenir, mais elle fit tout de même quelques pas hésitants pour sortir de cette espace sombre caché par les arbres et buissons pour découvrir où elle se trouvait.

La jeune femme fut surprise d'émerger dans la rue où se trouvait sa maison d'enfance, jolie habitation crème semblables aux autres qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Elle s'avança prudemment et ses sourcils se froncèrent au fil des minutes. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle allait atterrir en Australie, devant la résidence qu'elle avait spécialement choisie pour ses parents quelques mois auparavant, mais certainement pas devant la maison qui abritait tous ses souvenirs, ses joies comme ses peines.

Des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. La lionne se dirigea vers la source du bruit, irrévocablement attirée par cette jolie voix cristalline qui lui semblait étrangement familière, incapable de résister à ce joyeux appel. Lentement, elle est arpentait la rue déserte, jetant des coups d'œil ci-et-là, surprise de constater que rien n'avait changé. _Absolument_ rien.

Les mêmes noms s'affichaient sur les boîtes aux lettres rouges, les compositions florales suspendues aux fenêtres des maisons paraissaient n'avoir jamais été remplacées. Comme si le temps s'était figé depuis son départ.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'une goutte fraîche s'écrasa sur sa main. De lourds cumulus noirs chargé de pluie la surplombait tandis qu'au loin, le roulement sourd du tonnerre déchirait l'air. Le vent faisait virevolter ses boucles brunes et la bise agressait sa peau.

Alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant insidieusement en elle pour éteindre son cœur battant la chamade, les éclats de rire gais parvinrent une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles et la tirèrent de ses pensées obscures. La douce voix enfantine qui l'incitait sans le vouloir à se rapprocher sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, et la jeune femme blêmit soudainement en comprenant qu'elle venait de sa maison d'enfance.

D'une démarche hésitante, elle s'approcha de l'habitation chaleureuse et se dirigea directement vers la palissade blanche qui séparait le jardin de la rue en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle chercha avant tout à se cacher un minimum, elle se colla donc contre le tronc sec d'un arbre vieilli et prit soin de vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir avant de se hasarder à jeter un œil au-delà de la clôture.

Au début, son regard ambré ne rencontra qu'un carré d'herbe verte assez sèche sur laquelle gisait des livres ouverts et des jouets d'enfant. Cependant, Hermione distingua rapidement une forme mouvante au fond du jardin, et elle reconnut une fillette aux cheveux en bataille qui riait pour une quelconque raison. Non loin d'elle, le père de la lionne, qui paraissait bien moins âgé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, semblait partager l'hilarité de la petite. Mme Granger contemplait ce tableau d'un œil amusé, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

La fillette se retourna et s'élança pour aller ramasser les romans dont les pages commençaient doucement à s'imbiber d'eau de pluie. Sous les réprimandes de la femme qui priait sa fille de rentrer pour ne pas tomber malade, la fillette à la chevelure brune était penchée au-dessus de ses livres, offrant son visage à la vue d'Hermione.

Cette dernière plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir le hoquet de stupeur qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'elle reconnut les traits juvéniles de son propre visage. Les yeux vifs de la fillette étaient semblables à ses pupilles chocolat, et une tignasse ébouriffée ne pouvait laisser place au doute.

La rouge et or détourna le regard en palissant dangereusement. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient confusément dans sa tête, et l'étourdissement dans lequel l'avait plongée sa crise disparut d'un seul coup. Elle sera fortement ses lèvres en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. De sa bouche sortait une litanie incompréhensible qu'elle murmurait d'une voix débordant d'effroi.

Malgré la douloureuse certitude qui l'étreignait, Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la petite fille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Cependant, au même instant, la fillette releva la tête, comme si elle avait senti sur elle le regard perçant d'Hermione, et ses yeux brillants s'exorbitèrent tandis que son sourire s'affaissait lentement. L'incompréhension peignait ses traits enfantins, et elle émit un glapissement apeuré en détaillant la meilleure amie du Survivant.

 _« Par Merlin, quelle catastrophe ai-je encore provoquée... »_ songeait amèrement la Gryffondor en déglutissant difficilement.

La brune avait inexplicablement fait un bond dans le passé, et elle venait de se faire démasquer par la Hermione Granger qu'elle était en 1988.

* * *

Severus Snape contemplait le carnet gisant sur le sol depuis plusieurs minutes et songeait, perplexe et furieux à la fois, aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui maintenant que la Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace -mis à part ce journal.

Il prit le feuillet entre ses longs doigts et le porta lentement à hauteur de son regard noir d'encre. Il scruta l'objet minutieusement et sorti sa baguette. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il craignait que ce carnet fût maudit, et comme il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans le même pétrin que Granger, il lança une série de sorts complexes en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles de sa voix profonde.

Une fois assuré que ce carnet n'était le fruit d'aucun sort de magie noire, il soupira discrètement avant d'arborer à nouveau son masque de froide impassibilité.

 _Au moins, cette chose n'est pas mortellement dangereuse, donc Granger est toujours en vie. Enfin, je l'espère. Dans le cas contraire, je devrai subir les foudres de la directrice pour ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver._

Snape se décida à ouvrir le carnet, persuadé qu'il trouverait quelque élément pouvant l'aider à découvrir ce qu'il arrivait à Granger. Il ne put retenir un rictus amusé en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son journal intime et il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Ces stupides adolescentes, toutes les mêmes._

Bien qu'il dût avouer que la lionne était plus mature que les autres étudiantes de son âge, le sombre professeur pensait, non sans une pointe de dépit, qu'à l'instar de ses congénères, elle avait du coucher sur papier ses déboires amoureux puériles. Sûrement se lançait-elle, à travers ce journal, dans d'interminables monologues semblables à ceux qu'elle gribouillait dans ses copies, où elle louait le courage sans limite de Potter ou bien vantait les qualités pourtant inexistantes de son petit-ami Weasley.

Et peut-être trouverait-il également quelques théories d'Arithmancie ou des recettes de potions qu'elle aurait tenté d'améliorer puisque, après tout, il tenait entre ses mains le journal intime de la Je-Sais-Tout attitrée de Poudlard.

Aussi le Maître des Potions fut très étonné en survolant les pages noircies par l'élégante écriture de son élève. Certes, il y trouva plusieurs calculs compliqués cherchant à vérifier des hypothèses émises par la jeune femme elle-même, mais aucune page n'abordait le sujet de son amour transi pour le rouquin. Au contraire, elle ne cessait de se plaindre de son manque de tact flagrant dans ses lettres ou de son indifférence blessante sur ses journées à Poudlard.

Snape remarqua également que la jeune femme, en dépit des apparences, avait été profondément marquée par la guerre et qu'elle menait depuis de longs mois une lutte contre elle-même pour se forcer à communiquer avec les autres et retrouver une de vie normale.

 _Cependant, les cicatrices les plus profondes ne guérissent jamais, même lorsque l'on pense s'en être définitivement débarrassé. Une douleur lointaine, semblable à un étrange bourdonnement sourd, étreint continuellement notre cœur vide et désespérément froid._

Le professeur contempla quelques instants les pages du carnet, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux noirs devenus vitreux. Néanmoins, il recouvrit rapidement son masque impénétrable et poursuivit sa lecture.

Les dernières pages attirèrent son attention. Alors qu'il déchiffrait les phrases de la jeune femme avec un intérêt non feint, il découvrit ce qu'elle avait écrit d'une main tremblante avant de se rendre en cours de Métamorphose, mais surtout _pendant_ le cours de Potions qui avait suivi.

Une rage froide s'empara de l'homme à la vue de ces quelques mots qui expliquaient son étrange comportement. Il était persuadé que son élève l'avait manipulé, et il en avait désormais la preuve sous les yeux.

Snape jubilait intérieurement et songeait d'ores et déjà aux effroyables punitions qu'il pourrait infliger à la rouge et or. Il voyait déjà le visage de Granger blêmir dangereusement lorsqu'il agiterait ce stupide carnet sous son nez et le cruel Maître des cachots imaginait la Gryffondor se répandre en excuses devant lui.

 _Faudrait-il encore que la Je-Sais-Tout revienne au château en un seul morceau._

Sur la dernière page fraîchement remplie par la jeune femme, une seule phrase noircissait le papier : _Je souhaite retrouver mes parents._ En se basant que ce qu'il avait découvert auparavant, Snape en déduisit que sa chère et agaçante élève se trouvait en Australie dans un coin perdu où elle avait eu la bonne idée de cacher ses parents avant la guerre.

Un dilemme s'imposa alors au sorcier. Il pouvait très bien se débarrasser de ce problème en allant voir la directrice, laquelle se ferait une joie de venir en aide à sa petite préférée. De plus, il estimait n'avoir aucun compte à rendre à cette peste qui l'avait humilié devant une ribambelle d'étudiants avides de ragots croustillants.

Cependant, il pouvait aussi s'occuper du cas de la lionne lui-même, et même si cela l'obligeait à consacrer son précieux temps pour cette idiote, il pourrait par la suite lui faire du chantage en lui laissant le choix entre lui révéler ce qu'elle cachait ou aller raconter son épopée à la directrice et décevoir énormément cette dernière. Dans tous les cas, son terrible secret serait mis en lumière, mais Snape était intimement convaincu que jamais Granger ne prendrait le risque d'entrer dans mes mauvaises grâces de McGonagall.

Un rictus méprisant étira les fines lèvres du sombre enseignant. Il ramassa rapidement la plume et l'encrier de son élève puis les glissa dans les poches de sa cape avant de sortir discrètement de la salle de classe abandonnée, son sempiternel tournoiement de cape faisant virevolter un nuage de poussière sur son sillage. Puis, telle une chauve-souris, Severus Snape se faufila dans les recoins sombres du château sans se faire remarquer par Rusard qui trottinait dans les couloirs désespérément vides à la recherche d'un élève à réprimander.

* * *

Les deux Hermione se contemplèrent bouche bée de courts instants. Puis la plus jeune poussa un cri effrayé en pointant son aîné du doigt, laquelle sentit dès lors son cœur entamer une course folle dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'elle venait de s'empêtrer dans une situation inextricable et franchement problématique.

L'étudiante ne fut cependant pas au bout de ses peines. Juste au-dessus de sa tête, elle entendit un craquement sinistre résonner dans l'air, et elle eut tout juste le temps de lever ses ambres brillantes vers les branches sinueuses qui la surplombaient lorsque que ces dernières se détachèrent du tronc sec pour lui tomber dessus.

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé en s'affaissant sur le sol mouillé. Tétanisée face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle, elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette pour repousser les morceaux de bois. Les griffes acérées dénudées de leurs feuilles entaillèrent alors ses joues d'albâtre et formèrent un nid de broussailles dans ses boucles indomptables.

 _Par Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa magie se manifeste maintenant ?_

Pendant quelques instants, la sorcière resta face contre terre, légèrement suite à sa chute. Elle entendit alors les exclamations affolées de ses parents s'élever tout près d'elle, et le sang se remit à pulser violemment contre ses tempes. Sans perdre une minute, Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et tenta fébrilement d'ôter de sa chevelure les éclats boisés, mais abandonna bien vite en soupirant de désespoir lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle emmêlait encore plus ses cheveux.

Juste derrière elle, les époux Granger interrogeaient précipitamment leur fille, laquelle leur bredouilla nerveusement, des plaques ardentes s'étalant sur ses joues rondes, qu'elle avait vu une jeune femme être subitement ensevelie sous un tas de branches friables. Aussitôt, la mère balaya les environs de son regard chocolat et identifia une masse sombre gisant sur le sol terreux juste derrière leur clôture.

Mme Granger s'avança prudemment vers celle qui se remettait maladroitement sur ses pieds. Hermione, qui avait entendu des brides de la conversation qu'avait entretenu la petite famille et sentait l'effroi lui glacer le sang, cherchait vainement une solution pour échapper à sa mère. N'ayant pas le droit d'avoir recourt à la magie -après tout, elle ne se trouvait pas en situation d'extrême urgence- et la fuite lui semblant une solution peu envisageable, Hermione barbouilla son visage tuméfié de terre dans l'espoir de masquer ses traits.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la douce voix empreinte d'une pointe de méfiance de la figure maternelle s'adressa à la lionne.

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez blessée...

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien de cassé... balbutia Hermione en tournant le dos à sa mère tout en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose par terre.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? Je vois du sang couler le long de votre menton, insista la brune en approchant sa main de l'épaule d'Hermione. Tournez-vous donc vers moi, que je jette un œil à votre visage... »

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un bond en baissant la tête, et ses longues boucles brunes dissimulèrent son visage de la vue de sa mère.

« Ne vous dérangez pas, madame, reprit Hermione d'une voix tremblotante au timbre rapide, quelques brindilles ont dû érafler ma joue, rien de bien méchant, je vous l'assure.

\- Voulez-vous rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison une petite minute pour vous débarbouiller ? proposa gentiment Mme Granger, prise d'un soudain élan de pitié pour cette femme dont la voix lui semblait étrangement familière sans qu'elle ne pût expliquer pourquoi.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre offre, mais je suis pressée, je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder. Passez une bonne journée ! déclara Hermione avant de sortir précipitamment du terrain. »

Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, elle jeta un regard en biais qu'elle voulut discret en direction de la fillette, laquelle la contemplait, blanche comme un linge, en gardant ses lèvres résolument serrées malgré les tentatives de son père pour la faire parler.

Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas le regard perplexe qui orna un bref instant le visage de sa mère avant de s'éteindre. La mère avait cru, un court instant, déceler sur ce visage sali les traits de sa petite, mais avait rapidement repris contenance en se persuadant que cela était impossible puis retourna auprès de son époux et de leur fille.

* * *

Snape atterrit au beau milieu d'une forêt à la végétation luxuriante que le soleil faisait briller intensément. Aussitôt, une chaleur écrasante l'étouffa, contraste désagréable avec la froide humidité qui léchait sa peau découverte en Écosse.

Le professeur scruta attentivement les lieux en retenant sa respiration, essayant de détecter le moindre danger à l'aide de sa baguette et de nombreux sorts. Une fois assuré qu'en dehors de quelques animaux caché ci-et-là entre les buissons verdoyants, personne ne peuplait les environs, ils se détendit imperceptiblement mais conserva une attitude défensive.

Au-dessus de lui, les rayons blancs du soleil australien tombaient du ciel pour se poser nonchalamment sur les grands arbres anciens dont le feuillage épais projetait sur le sol une ombre délicate. Le ruissellement d'une rivière lui parvenait lentement, seul bruit environnant autre que le grésillement d'insectes qui coupait le silence bienfaisant.

Face au nombre conséquent de plantes touffes qui l'entouraient, le sorcier compris que Granger avait choisi d'envoyer ses parents dans cette partie de la forêt car elle était probablement peu visitée car très reculée de la joyeuse agitation de la ville tant recherchée par les touristes.

Après avoir attentivement observé les lieux, Snape s'interrogea sur la manière dont il devait procéder pour retrouver son élève.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. À peine rentré dans ses appartements, le professeur s'était empressé de préparer quelques affaires pour son voyage, bien décidé à régler cette situation le plus rapidement possible pour en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place.

Tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour son manque flagrant de préparation, il sortit vivement le carnet de Granger d'une poche de sa cape noire et le feuilleta rapidement à la recherche d'une quelconque indication au sujet de l'habitation de ses parents.

Le Maître des Potions ne trouva rien de bien intéressant mis à part les maigres informations qu'il avait d'ores et déjà lues auparavant. Snape soupira lourdement en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles ressemblant fortement à des insultes à l'égard de son élève pour ses trop grandes précautions.

 _Elle aurait au moins pu noter des coordonnés, quelques mots, ou encore un code, mais simplement laisser une trace ! N'est-il pas venu à l'esprit de cette petite idiote qu'elle pourrait oublier la localisation de la maison ?_

Comme il savait parfaitement que pester contre la Gryffondor ne le ferait avancer en rien, il rangea le journal et se mit à lancer divers sorts pour tenter de détecter une trace de vie humaine dans cette immense forêt. Snape bataillait contre les branches pointues qui s'accrochait à ses habits et s'élançait d'un pas rageur à travers les plantes humides.

Le professeur arpenta l'endroit pendant un temps indéterminé, accumulant la fatigue qui le rendait irritable au possible, d'autant plus que l'écrasante chaleur qui pesait sur son être n'aidait en rien pour arranger son humeur massacrante. L'allure soutenue qu'il avait adopté au début de ses recherches s'était progressivement atténuée et au bout de quelques heures harassantes, il traînait difficilement ses membres endoloris à travers les marécages gluants qui emprisonnaient insidieusement ses pieds.

A plusieurs reprises, notamment au cours des courtes pauses que le sorcier s'accordait pour se rafraîchir un tant soit peu et lancer un _Récurvite_ sur ses vêtements tachés, Snape avait été tenté de tout laisser tomber et de laisser cette stupide Je-Sais-Tout se dépêtrer elle-même du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Après tout, ce n'était clairement son problème si cette inconsciente avait décidé de sortir de l'enceinte du château en dépit des nombreux Mangemorts qui rodaient aux quatre coins du monde dans l'attente de se venger de l'Ordre du Phénix. Justement, à cet instant précis, il aurait été bien heureux d'apprendre la mort tragique de cette insolente qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis plus de sept années.

Malgré tout, faisant fi de la colère qui bouillonnait doucement en lui telle un volcan endormi qui se réveillait lentement ou encore de la fatigue cuisante qui l'accablait, le Maître des cachots reprenait toujours sa marche et essayait de se conforter dans l'idée qu'une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur son élève, il pourrait se venger de tous ces désagréments subis.

De plus, Severus Snape devait bien avouer qu'au fond de lui, il était curieux au sujet de l'étrange pouvoir que semblait avoir développé la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait eu vent de ce type de magie qui permettait à son détenteur d'exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits, pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point ses connaissances sur la magie noire étaient vastes. Il ne savait pas encore si le don nouvellement acquis de Granger était dangereux ou non, mais il avait néanmoins l'intention de le découvrir, contre le gré de l'étudiante s'il le fallait.

Alors que le sorcier lançait un énième sort de détection sans grande conviction, il remarqua que le jet de lumière blanc sorti de sa baguette se répercuta contre une muraille invisible, juste devant un assortiment de pins majestueux. Son regard vitreux s'anima immédiatement et ses sens s'affinèrent alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, prit d'un vif intérêt.

Lentement, avec une prudence infinie, Snape enjamba un tronc couvert de mousse qui barrait le chemin et observa attentivement les alentours. Ses onyx noirs fouillèrent entre les branches garnies d'un épais feuillage et il approcha sa longue main d'un tronc noueux. A peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils le bois qu'une décharge se répercuta vivement en lui, et une chaleur caractéristique coula alors dans ses veines.

 _Barrières magiques. Prévisible. Mais efficace, puisque bon nombre de Mangemorts ne sont que des imbéciles incapables de détecter ce type de protection_.

D'un geste gracieux quoique légèrement saccadé du poignet à cause de l'impatience qui le prenait, Severus Snape lança le contre-sort aux barrières posées par Granger et nota avec une pointe d'étonnement que ces dernières étaient d'une puissance rare.

Après avoir bataillé cinq bonnes minutes contre les protections complexes, le potionniste aperçut enfin le contour d'une maison blanche entre les pins. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les arbres et déboucha dans une vaste plaine sèche entourée d'une rangée de plantes touffues et au milieu de laquelle trônait une majestueuse maison blanche. La grande bâtisse, protégée par un portail en fer délicatement forgé, paraissait assez ancienne mais très élégante. Sur le perron se trouvait une petite terrasse agrémentée d'une de vases débordant de fleurs colorées qui égayait l'aspect froid que renvoyait la bâtisse, et une lourde porte noire vernie résolument fermée faisait face à l'homme.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Snape remonta l'allée de petits cailloux blancs qui menait jusqu'au petit escalier précédant la porte d'entrée et une fois devant celle-ci, il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua fermement.

Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait observé distraitement la forêt qui délimitait le terrain, une femme qui semblait être un peu plus âgée que lui vint lui ouvrir, un sourire bienveillant ornant ses lèvres charnues. Le professeur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les traits de son élève dans ceux de sa mère. Il comprit même de qui Granger avait hérité sa tignasse indomptable en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les boucles volumineuses difficilement contenue dans un chignon qui encadraient le visage doux de la femme.

« Bonjour monsieur, déclara Mme Granger d'une voix perplexe en fronçant les sourcils, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous êtes-vous perdu, ou bien peut-être aimeriez-vous vous rafraîchir un instant aux vues de cette chaleur ?

\- Je sais parfaitement où je me trouve, claqua sèchement la voix irritée de Snape qui avait l'impression de se trouver face au moulin à paroles qui lui servait accessoirement d'élève.

\- Oh, fit simplement la femme en haussant les sourcils. Veuillez m'excuser, je sais que je peux parfois me montrer légèrement… _envahissante_ , avec mes questions, rit-elle de bon cœur en se détendant progressivement. Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Mon mari et moi recevons si peu de visiteurs… »

Snape contempla celle qui lui faisait face avec une expression indéchiffrable, surpris et suspicieux face au comportement de Mme Granger. Il pensait que la femme lui aurait claqué la porte au nez à cause de son attitude peu avenante, et il était persuadé que le tableau qu'il offrait n'était pas bien glorieux non plus : épuisé, sale, habillé tel un croquemort avec une cape boutonnée jusqu'au cou malgré le soleil qui rayonnait en cette magnifique journée, n'importe qui l'aurait considéré comme un fou. Néanmoins, Mme Granger conservait son masque enjoué, un léger sourire ornait sa bouche et ses yeux ambrés pétillaient gaiement.

Certes, les parents de son élève étaient au courant de la situation de leur fille et avaient sûrement déjà vu défiler bon nombre de sorciers. Mais aux vues de son apparence et de leur récente découverte des événements qui ont bouleversé le monde magique au cours des derniers mois, il était étonné que la mère de la lionne ne le gratifiât pas d'une œillade malveillante ou ne l'éconduisît en le traitant d'affreux Mangemort. Le cruel professeur était si habitué à ce genre de réaction que lorsqu'il était traité normalement, il trouvait cela louche et était persuadé que son interlocuteur avait de sombres desseins à son égard.

Lorsqu'il daigna répondre à la femme, qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées avec un léger raclement de gorge, il arbora un masque neutre teinté d'une pointe de mépris.

« Je suis Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard, le collège où votre fille poursuit ses études de sorcellerie. C'est d'ailleurs pour elle que je me suis déplacé jusqu'ici, je dois m'entretenir avec elle immédiatement, déclara-t-il rapidement de sa voix grave. »

A ces mots, le sourire de Mme Granger se crispa légèrement et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Elle pinça doucement ses lèvres roses et invita l'enseignant à pénétrer dans la demeure d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude.

Elle conduisit le sorcier jusqu'au salon où son époux, qui faisait les cent pas en serrant convulsivement ses mains, s'arrêta immédiatement en les entendant s'approcher. L'immense sourire qui avait pris possession de son visage s'était brusquement fané en comprenant que ce n'était pas sa fille qui venait de sonner à la porte mais un inconnu à l'allure austère dont le regard vif et froid s'accrocha au sien.

Mme Granger fit rapidement les présentations et informa son mari de la raison de la venue du professeur. Lorsque le prénom de sa fille bien-aimée fut prononcé, les yeux du père brillèrent d'un nouvel espoir, et il laissa un sourire triste égayer son visage auparavant sombre.

Après avoir supporté tant bien que mal les propositions de la maîtresse de maison, laquelle insistait avec tant de fermeté pour que son hôte consentit à s'asseoir et prendre un verre pour se désaltérer que Snape fit ce qu'elle demandait pour qu'elle le laissât en paix, le professeur entra dans le vif du sujet, peu désireux de s'éterniser entre ce couple qui attendait fébrilement quelque chose dont il ne connaissait l'existence.

« Comme je vous l'ai spécifié précédemment, il me faut voir votre fille de toute urgence pour la ramener au château. Je sais bien que vous venez à peine de vous retrouver après une longue séparation, mais si vous souhaitez vous entretenir davantage avec Miss Granger, il faudra organiser cela avec la directrice de Poudlard, car elle est présentement en grand danger lorsqu'elle est à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, dit sombrement le terrifiant professeur dans l'espoir que la menace planant sur la vie de leur progéniture les pousserait à l'amener à lui.

\- En grand danger ? répéta Mme Granger soudain effrayée. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Snape soupira fortement pour exprimer son mécontentement, agacé à l'idée de perdre du temps en explications, mais se lança néanmoins dans une brève tirade pour exposer la situation aux parents de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une guerre d'une brutalité inédite s'est achevée il y a quelques mois à peine dans le monde sorcier, débuta-t-il. Malgré la défaite cuisante qu'a subi le Mage Noir -le sorcier qui voulait s'emparer du Ministère, précisa-t-il à la vue du regard confus des époux- certains de ses fidèles partisans qui ont réussi à s'échapper veulent venger la mort de leur ancien Maître en éliminant ceux qui ont activement participé à la destruction du Lord.

\- Et comme notre Hermione est la meilleure amie d'Harry et qu'elle l'a aidé dans son combat contre Voldemort, ils veulent s'en prendre à elle… devina monsieur Granger en fronçant les sourcils de la même manière que sa fille lorsque celle-ci est concentrée sur une potion complexe. J'ai toujours su que son amitié avec ce jeune garçon lui apporterait des problèmes, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en baissant la tête.

\- Oui, acquiesça simplement Snape au bout de quelques instants en hochant légèrement la tête. D'après les dires des Aurors, plusieurs Mangemorts ont été repérés dans divers endroits, que ce soit du côté sorcier ou moldu, et ce sur l'ensemble des continents. Vous conviendrez donc qu'il est nécessaire que je ramène votre fille à Poudlard, qui est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de toute l'Angleterre. Miss Granger n'était pas autorisée à venir vous rendre visite, mais têtue comme elle est, elle est passée outre les indications de la directrice et est venue ici, sauf que le professeur McGonagall s'en est rendue compte et m'a chargé de la ramener. »

Certes, cette vieille chouette de McGonagall n'était pas au courant -du moins, pas encore- de la fuite de sa petite lionne, mais elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir si Miss Weasley se mettait en tête d'aller la prévenir. La rousse comprendrait rapidement la situation et sa bonne conscience lui dicterait d'informer son directeur de maison ou directement McGonagall. Malgré tout, il était un Serpentard, et jugeait qu'un petit mensonge de temps à autres ne pouvait faire de mal.

Il scruta le couple échanger un regard terrifié suintant d'inquiétude sans rien dire, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil charbonneux en tapant légèrement du pied pour exprimer son impatience. Cependant, un doute atroce l'étreignit quand Mme Granger posa sur lui ses ambres à la fois confuses et désolées qui reflétaient une immense tristesse.

« Professeur, commença-t-elle prudemment, nous aurions accédé à votre requête si nous en avions eu la possibilité, mais le fait est que nous ne pouvons vous laisser récupérer notre fille.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, s'empressa d'ajouter son époux en voyant la fureur se peindre sur les traits de leur invité.

\- Je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation d'insister, madame Granger, siffla froidement le potionniste. Vous ne semblez p as comprendre l'étendue de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle s'est embarquée votre fille. »

C'était là un joli euphémisme que d'affirmer que le cruel Maître des Potions était à la fois outré et furieux. Après ces longues heures de recherches accablantes durant lesquelles il s'était efforcé à conserver son calme légendaire pour mettre la main sur cette fichue maison et l'arrogante Je-Sais-Tout, en dépit de ses efforts surhumains pour paraître relativement poli envers ce couple et ne pas asséner de remarques cinglantes dont lui seul avait le secret à l'égard de cette femme à la langue aussi pendue que sa fille, il ne pouvait accepter le moindre refus de coopération.

Le père d'Hermione, ayant remarqué que le professeur était sur le point de sortir de ses gongs, le devança et prit la parole.

« Ne pensez pas cela, je vous prie. En réalité, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas demander à Hermione de vous suivre car elle n'est toujours pas là. D'après sa lettre, elle aurait dû arriver il y a plusieurs heures, mais nous n'avons absolument aucune nouvelle… »

Un silence de mort suivit les paroles de l'homme. Snape n'en revenait pas, et la confusion le fit froncer les sourcils. Si Granger n'était pas là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le voyage entreprit ne s'était pas bien passé. Et comme le professeur ne connaissait absolument pas la magie employée par son élève, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait pu atterrir.

 _Par Circée, cette fille est une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Elle s'en va sans prévenir personne et rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait sûrement prévu. Qui sait dans quel endroit elle se trouve à présent ? Peut-être a-t-elle-même changé d'époque… Après tout, la forme de magie qu'elle possède est totalement inconnu et m'a tout l'air d'appartenir à la magie noire._

Snape songeait d'ores et déjà à rentrer en Ecosse pour informer McGonagall de la situation. Certes, cela voudrait dire qu'il aura perdu de son précieux temps pour rien et devra repousser son entrevu avec Granger -si cette dernière revenait au château vivante. De plus, sa collègue allait probablement jeter ses foudres suer lui pour ne pas être venu lui parler plus tôt et achèvera de gâcher sa journée. Cependant, même si cela lui coûtait d'avouer ses faiblesses, le sorcier savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver la lionne seul, sans aucune idée de la marche à entreprendre pour partir à sa recherche.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé des Granger, un _crac_ assourdissant retenti dans le salon et bientôt, une vive lumière aveugla les trois adultes, les obligeant à détourner le regard. Snape eut à peine le temps de se rappeler que cette situation lui était étrangement familière qu'une masse tomba sur lui et le fit basculer du fauteuil en velours noir sur lequel il était assis. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa tête cognait violemment le parquet lustré.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'éclat lumineux s'atténua lentement pour disparaître totalement, et les occupants de la pièce, encore éblouis, gardèrent leurs paupières résolument closes encore une poignée d'instants puis les ouvrirent doucement, prudemment, à la fois méfiants et piqués par la curiosité.

Lorsque le sombre potionniste eut repris ses esprits, la première chose qu'il distingua fut une masse de cheveux bruns sales dans lesquels des branches sèches étaient savamment entremêlées. Il sentit également un corps féminin, aux vues des délicieuses courbes qui se pressaient contre lui, affalé de tout son long qui l'écrasait et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

La jeune femme, quoique sonnée par sa chute qui avait été étrangement moins douloureuse que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, leva lentement la tête en fronçant les sourcils et son regard ambré s'ancra dans les puits charbonneux de son professeur de Potions. Dès qu'elle parvint à mettre un nom sur ce visage froid et contracté par la colère, ce qui lui prit un certain temps à cause de la confusion totale qui régnait dans ses pensées entrelacées, elle blêmit d'un coup et sa peau déjà translucide revêtit une pâleur mortelle. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, mais au lieu de se relever prestement et de se confondre en lamentables excuses dans un vain espoir de sauver les lambeaux de dignité auxquels elle s'accrochait désespérément, elle resta pétrifiée et se contenta de scruter les onyx méprisants de Snape sous le regard ébahi du couple qui observait la scène, partagés entre l'émerveillement et la méfiance.

Hermione Granger venait de faire une entrée _renversante_ chez ses parents, et Snape ne pouvait douter de sa présence, puisque le corps de son élève reposait lourdement sur le sien et que la jeune femme ne semblait pas prête à le libérer de son entrave.

* * *

Laissez-moi une trace de votre passage, c'est fortement conseillé (et surtout apprécié) !

Etant donné que je suis dans l'incapacité de respecter les délais que je m'impose (ces dernières semaines étaient assez éprouvantes, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement), je ne préfère pas avancer de date pour le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance si les attentes s'avèrent longues, je ne peux que vous promettre de faire au plus vite en vous remerciant infiniment pour votre patience.

Le problème, c'est qu'au cours des prochaines semaines, je vais avoir pas mal de nouvelles à écrire, et comme certaines participeront à des concours, j'ai des délais à respecter impérativement. Néanmoins, je ne vois oublie pas, promis !

Bises et à bientôt !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_~ Coucou ~_**

Le sixième chapitre est enfin là ! Je l'ai fini juste à temps pour vous l'offrir comme cadeau de Noël, afin de vous remercier infiniment pour vos jolis retours, votre soutien continuel, ainsi que votre patience légendaire ! Vous êtes une source d'inspiration et de motivation exceptionnelle, et c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire prend vie, je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante... En espérant que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 _drou_ : Cela me rassure que tu aies ressenti l'atmosphère angoissante qui se dégage du chapitre, c'était exactement ce type d'émotion que je voulais transmettre. Tu verras que cette ambiance n'est cependant pas prête de s'envoler...

 _Ange_ : Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Hermione n'en rate pas une, et malheureusement pour elle, ses peines ne sont pas près de s'arrêter là... Le problème est qu'elle ne sait pas encore bien utiliser son pouvoir, elle n'est donc pas au bout de ses surprises ! Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira tour autant que les précedents ~

 _Ladyoscar_ : Tant de compliments, je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, vous m'avez fait perdre mes mots ! Je ne peux que vous remercier infiniment pour toutes ces remarques positives, en plus d'être motivantes, elles me confortent dans mon travail. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que je regorge d'idée, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire vivre à nos protagonistes d'incroyables aventures ! En ce qui concerne leur relation, elle mettra un certain temps à se développer, car j'aime tout autant que vous laisser les protagonistes se tourner autour un bon moment plutôt que de tout de suite les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Merci énormément pour cette jolie review, et j'espère sincèrement parvenir à satisfaire vos attentes !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent a JK Rowling.

* * *

 _Chapitre VI_

Sans prêter attention à la pluie battante qui mouillait son visage blanc barbouillé d'un mélange terreux de sang, Hermione courrait à en perdre haleine le long des maisons parfaitement alignées. Son cœur cognait à une cadence effrénée dans sa poitrine, sa cheville la faisait horriblement souffrir, un étau comprimait affreusement sa tête, mais la brune ne ralentissait pas, l'angoisse enserrant son cœur la portait en dépit de son accablante fatigue.

 _Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? J'espère que ma mère ne m'a pas reconnue, les conséquences pourraient être terribles... Et si mon "moi" du passé décidait de raconter ce qu'elle a vu à mes parents ? Non, j'étais une petite fille intelligente et assez futée pour ne pas aller crier cet événement sur tous les toits. Mais d'un côté, j'étais un vrai moulin à paroles..._

Prise d'effroi, la jeune femme ne parvenait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Dans son esprit confus se mélangeaient les entrelacs de ses folles pensées, et la brune n'arrivait plus à dissocier la réalité de ses fabulations. Et tandis que ses chaussures claquaient avec force dans les flaques boueuses qui se formaient le long de la chaussée, la lionne se laissa submerger par une peur atroce qui serra douloureusement son ventre et lui donna la nausée.

Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas seulement des remontrances qu'elle subirait de la part de son ancienne directrice de maison, des moqueries glaciales de Snape, du regard froidement déçu de Makuryov. Bien qu'elle pressentait que son futur entretien avec ses professeurs constituerait un énième et pénible combat pour elle, elle était davantage terrifiée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement : seule, perdue dans le passé, sans aucun moyen de retour possible vers son époque.

 _Je crois bien ne jamais avoir agi aussi stupidement de toute ma vie... Moi qui réprimandais Harry et Ron pour foncer tête baissée dans les divers problèmes que nous avons rencontrés sans préparer de plan au préalable, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! J'aurai dû prévenir au moins Ginny... Enfin, j'aurai surtout dû prendre ce fichu carnet avec moi !_

Tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour son manque d'attention qui l'avais mise dans une situation dont elle ne savait comment se tirer à présent, la brune remarqua, à travers ses boucles qui lui barraient la vue en virevoltant au gré du vent, une maison vieillie au vitre brisées, assez terne, qui paraissait abandonnée et respirait la vétusté.

La sorcière resta plantée au beau milieu de la route devant cette bâtisse grisâtre, et un frisson glacial courut le long de son échine quand elle jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres morts dépourvus de feuilles dont les doigts noueux semblaient vouloir refermer leur prise sur elle. L'herbe sèche, haute et jaunâtre, baignant dans une mare d'eau boueuse, se pliait sous les cris déchaînés des bourrasques froides. Une aura sombre, dense, empreinte d'une tension palpable, planait au-dessus du terrain défraîchi.

 _Voilà l'endroit parfait pour se cacher._

Sans perdre une seconde, Hermione s'élança d'un pas déterminé vers le chambranle usé et grinçant de la porte d'entrée, luttant contre le souffle rageur qui semblait s'opposer à son avancée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione fermait d'un coup sec accompagné d'un rapide _Collaporta_ la porte en bois défoncée, et elle s'empressa d'illuminer la pièce avec sa baguette.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, la façade délabrée sur laquelle grimpait des ronces piquantes reflétait l'intérieur de la maison. Les quelques meubles qui subsistaient encore dans la pièce principale étaient renversés sur le parquet recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Les plaintes gorgées d'humidité tombaient mollement en lambeaux moisis et il s'en dégageait une atroce odeur nauséabonde qui fit froncer le nez de la lionne. Au plafond, les toiles d'araignées se multipliaient, et de longues fissures zébraient la peinture blanche, semblables à des cicatrices infectées d'où s'écoulaient lentement des gouttes d'eau noircie qui venaient s'étaler aux pieds de la sorcière.

L'envie irrépressible de fuir cet endroit aux murs suintant l'opprimait, mais en dépit du malaise qui pesait sur son cœur à la vue de cette sinistre maison abandonnée, Hermione se força à plonger dans les entrailles de la bâtisse, songeant qu'au moins, personne ne viendrait la déranger ici.

La brune occulta tant bien que mal la peur qui nouait son ventre et se décida à gravir la montagne de marches branlantes qui menaient à l'étage.

 _Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai un fauteuil ou un lit sur lequel m'asseoir. Ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir aux côtés des rats et des araignées_...

Après avoir escaladé l'escalier et manqué à plusieurs reprises de passer entre les marches car le bois sec se brisait facilement sous son poids, Hermione parvint enfin sur le palier, et elle s'avança dans le couloir sombre à la recherche d'une quelconque pièce pour se reposer. L'obscurité opaque qui régnait ici semblait renfermer mille secrets, et les bruits inquiétants qui s'échappait ci-et-là ne rassuraient pas la sorcière qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et sa respiration hachée.

Alors que l'étudiante poussait lentement une porte qui se trouvait à la droite, serrant fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts moites pour parer un éventuel danger, un éclair déchira brutalement le ciel, accompagné d'un roulement tonitruant du tonnerre qui résonna longuement dans les oreilles de la jeune femme, laquelle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en poussant un cri apeuré. Lorsque la lumière blanchâtre éclaira un bref instant les lieux et éblouit Hermione, cette dernière sentit ses muscles se tétaniser d'angoisse quand il lui sembla percevoir, au-dessus du hurlement sourd du vent, un cri aigu et perçant, tranchant comme une lame de couteau.

 _Non, ce n'est rien, je suis seule, il n'y a personne d'autre ici, personne..._

Les horribles souvenirs de la guerre refirent brutalement surface dans son esprit, et les images atroces qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier s'imprimèrent à nouveau dans sa mémoire. Foudroyée par un accès de terreur soudain, ses jambes devenues coton ne purent la supporter davantage et la jeune femme tomba à même le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui irrita sa gorge sèche.

Plongée entre rêve et réalité, perdue dans ses pensées cauchemardesques qui revenaient brusquement la hanter avec une force incroyable, Hermione sanglotait, roulée en boule sur le parquet miteux, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules agitées de soubresauts. Les gémissements plaintifs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres tuméfiées étaient noyés sous le roulement terrifiant du tonnerre, mais aux oreilles de la jeune femme, seuls deux bruits persistaient : le sang battant violemment contre ses temps et le ricanement mesquin du vent si semblable au rire cruel de Bellatrix.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarquât, les cicatrices pourtant refermées de ses mains se rouvrirent inexplicablement, et le sang qui coulait lentement le long de ses doigts forma une multitude de filaments qui se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle, tels un bouclier qui la protégeait des forces de la nature.

En dépit de sa vue brouillée par les larmes de la luminosité aveuglante provenant des éclairs, lesquels zébraient désormais continuellement le ciel noir et lourd de cumulus, Hermione aperçu, au bout du couloir, une ombre difforme se découper confusément. En plissant ses yeux whisky, elle distingua au bout de quelques secondes un visage émacié agrémenté d'un sourire malicieux, méprisant, fou. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Au Manoir Malfoy.

Lorsque son esprit fatigué intégra ce fait, ses sanglots se stoppèrent abruptement, et les bruits terrifiants au-dehors ne lui parvinrent plus que comme un joyeux tintamarre assourdi et inoffensif. Le sinistre gloussement de la bise était désormais remplacé par celui, bien réel, de l'ombre fugace qui avançait lentement dans sa direction.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Soudain, comme tirée d'une bienheureuse léthargie où le temps semblait être figé, Hermione hurla comme une démente et se releva prestement en s'appuyant sur les débris poussiéreux du mur. Ignorant le pique de douleur fulgurant qui monta tel une flèche le long de sa cheville, elle recula à tâtons dans ce corridor suintant d'humidité sans toutefois détacher son regard terrifié de l'ombre mouvante de la sorcière.

 _Comment ? C'est impossible, elle est morte, Bellatrix est censée être morte... !_

Malgré les efforts de concentration qu'elle déployait vainement pour ne pas sombrer dans une effroyable crise d'anxiété, la lionne sentait progressivement qu'elle perdait ses moyens mais aussi ses forces. Son sang s'écoulait désormais sans plus aucune retenue de son poignet, et les gouttes carmin flottaient mollement autour d'elle, phénomène exceptionnel mais qui n'attira cependant pas l'attention de la jeune femme trop absorbée dans son atroce contemplation.

 _Par Circée, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis lancée dans cette aventure sans prévenir qui que ce soit ? Je savais bien que ce don était dangereux, jamais plus je ne m'en servirai ! S'il vous plaît Merlin, faites que je rentre à Poudlard, à ma propre époque, où ce monstre n'est plus..._

La respiration haletante de la brune se mêlait à celle, sifflante et gutturale, de Bellatrix, laquelle s'approchait certes lentement, mais irrévocablement vers sa proie. Les images de la guerre assaillaient Hermione sans répit, troublant sa vision et faisant monter en elle une tension insupportable qui tordait ses entrailles et comprimait son cœur abîmé par la peur, l'angoisse, l'effroi glacial.

 _Je veux rentrer chez moi._

Bientôt, Hermione sentit ses membres s'engourdir sous la douleur sourde qui montait insidieusement en elle, semblable à celle qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Cependant, rien ne parvenait à lui faire oublier le noir fantôme ricanant de la Mangemort. Elle constata avec effarement, une poignée de secondes plus tard, qu'elle avait atteint le bout de ce couloir lugubre transpirant la mort, et son cœur loupa alors un battement.

 _Non, il ne faut pas abandonner si vite. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de prendre ta revanche, Hermione, alors bat-toi._

Prise d'une soudaine vague d'adrénaline, la lionne dégaina sa baguette et, d'une voix tremblante, lança un _Experlliarmus_ d'une puissance inégalable octroyée par la peur en direction de la fumée noire qui représentait le corps de la sorcière.

Mais à son plus grand dam, Bellatrix émit un sinistre gloussement tranchant et, d'un simple mouvement de bras, renvoya le sort d'Hermione vers celle-ci. Perplexe face à la riposte de son ennemie et de moins en moins concentrée à cause de la vie qui s'écoulait indéniablement de son corps, elle ne contra le sortilège que trop tard, et fut brutalement projetée contre la vitre à moitié brisée qui se trouvait dans son dos.

 _Quelle horrible sensation de se sentir tomber dans un vide infini. Je crois que c'est la fin. Si cette chute ne m'achève pas, Bellatrix se fera un malin plaisir de me donner le coup de grâce. Bellatrix... Comment... ?_

Hermione avait l'affreuse sensation d'être aspirée vers les entrailles de la Terre, vers les abysses profonds du repos éternel. Elle aurait tant aimé fermer les yeux, oublier la douleur stridente qui engourdissait son poignet, l'odeur métallique qui flottait à ses côtés, l'enveloppant de toutes parts, mais surtout le rire follement cruel de la sorcière qui était supposé être morte depuis plusieurs mois.

 _Ce don est affreux... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela m'arrive à moi ? N'ai-je pas déjà supporté assez d'épreuves ? Je voulais simplement retrouver un semblant de paix à travers l'étreinte chaleureuse de mes parents..._

Plongée dans une transe fiévreuse, la rouge et or ne remarqua pas que l'ombre, désormais penchée au-dessus de la fenêtre, l'observait d'un œil indéchiffrable, toute trace d'amusement désormais envolée de son visage osseux. Un doute imperceptible dansait dans les prunelles sombres de l'entité, et elle scrutait avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration la Gryffondor.

 _Rentrer... Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes parents, mes quelques amis, accéder à un repos que j'estime bien mérité..._

La bulle de sang qui tournoyait autour du corps affaibli s'épaissit, et une lumière vive se confondit à celle des éclairs blanchâtres qui illuminaient le ciel noir.

 _Je_ _veux retourner à mon époque. Je veux quitter cet endroit._

Inexplicablement, son souhait de réalisa sans qu'elle ne comprît comment. Un grognement teinté de frustration et d'excitation s'éleva des ténèbres opaques qui se dissipèrent lentement tandis que le corps douloureux d'Hermione s'évaporait une nouvelle fois, protégé par un bouclier fait de lumière et de sang.

À peine la rouge et or fut-elle partie que l'orage se calma un peu, et la tension palpable qui pesait lourdement sur la petite rue pavillonnaire se relâcha d'un seul coup. Seule une pluie fine s'abattait à présent sur le bitume gris, et le murmure glacial du vent répétait doucement les mêmes mots dans une litanie sans fin : _Nous nous reverrons, Manipulatrice, tu ne peux fuir indéfiniment ta destinée..._

* * *

Hermione, alors qu'elle se permettait de glisser avec plénitude dans la bienheureuse inconscience qui lui tendait les bras en murmurant des paroles certes incompréhensibles mais qui la fascinaient indubitablement, fut brutalement tirée de sa transe en tombant avec force sur une chose dure mais néanmoins plutôt confortable étrangement imprégnée d'une odeur boisée qui mêlait herbes, musc et parchemins anciens.

 _Étrange, ce parfum ne m'est pas inconnu..._

La douleur refluait lentement, et bientôt elle ne se résuma plus qu'à un lointain bourdonnement désagréable mais supportable, bien différente de la souffrance aiguë qui l'avait étreinte quelques minutes auparavant. Ses maux de tête s'apaisaient également, et ce fut avec un soulagement immense que la lionne recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Quoique légèrement hébétée, notamment à cause de sa chute inattendue, Hermione émergeait doucement de sa léthargie et bientôt, elle fut apte à réfléchir correctement.

Aussitôt, elle comprit d'où -ou plutôt de _qui_ \- provenait l'agréable odeur lui chatouillant les narines, et son pressentiment fut confirmé à la vue des épais morceaux de tissus noirs qui habillaient le torse finement musclé sur lequel elle était étalée.

Prise d'un soudain accès de peur, Hermione releva lentement ses orbes ambrés, essayant tant bien que mal de retarder l'inévitable qui, malheureusement pour elle, se produisit. Son regard hésitant rencontra celui, furieux, de son professeur de Potions dont les traits déformés par une rage froide donnèrent des sueurs glacées à la jeune femme.

 _Par Circée, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort._

Hermione, complètement tétanisée, se contenta de scruter d'un œil indéchiffrable Snape, incapable de se détacher des onyx profonds de son enseignant. La sorcière observa avec attention le visage crispé de l'homme, et de grandes plaques ardentes fleurirent sur ses joues d'albâtre quand elle constata la maigre distance qui séparait son visage de celui du professeur.

Hermione ne sut jamais si ce fut à cause de la fatigue qui embrumait son esprit, de la terreur qui embrouillait ses pensées ou bien de la douleur qui la plongeait dans un état second, mais elle se surprit, en détaillant le visage du sorcier avec attention, à déceler un charme singulier à travers ses traits durs et tranchants, une froide élégance se dégageant de ce teint d'une pâleur mortelle, une aura mystérieuse dans ses obsidiennes envoûtantes qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier sous la pâle lumière inondant la pièce.

Son regard dévia un court instant sur les lèvres fines fermement serrées, mais elle détourna aussitôt son regard en arborant une jolie teinte pivoine après avoir ressenti une étrange sensation tordre son ventre à la vue de cette bouche.

 _Pourquoi cette bouche ne se contracte qu'en un rictus cynique ? Pourquoi seules des remarques diablement acerbes franchissent cette barrière de chair ? Pourquoi je pense à cela...? Je crois bien avoir abandonné les lambeaux de lucidité qu'il me restait dans cette lugubre maison..._

Alors elle ancra ses ambres dorées aux pupilles dilatées dans les pierres noires de Snape, et il lui sembla plonger dans un océan de noirceur renfermant des secrets enfouis aux tréfonds de ces mystérieuses abysses. Mais Hermione fut rapidement submergée par les vagues tumultueuses qui ondulaient rageusement dans ces orbites, et elle reçut une douche froide qui glaça son sang quand la voix coupante du potionniste s'éleva dans l'air.

" Granger, vos parents ne vous ont donc jamais appris qu'il est extrêmement impoli de scruter les gens de cette manière ? Relevez-vous _immédiatement,_ vous m'empêchez de respirer convenablement, vautrée comme vous l'êtes sur ma personne, siffla sèchement le sorcier. "

 _Bon sang, reprend-toi Hermione ! Il s'agit de Snape, le professeur de Potions le plus honni dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard !_

Sans perdre une seconde, la lionne se mit prestement sur ses pieds en essayant de ne pas prendre appui sur le torse de son professeur puisqu'elle estimait avoir commis assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Cependant, sa cheville douloureuse ne put supporter son poids, et elle dut se rattraper in extremis au dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas basculer une nouvelle fois sur son enseignant.

" Ma chérie, est-ce tout va bien ? s'enquit avec empressement Mme Granger alors que son époux soutenait sa fille par la taille. "

Entendre la douce voix de sa mère foudroya la jeune femme. Elle comprit seulement à cet instant que son premier souhait, son vœu le plus cher, venait de se réaliser : elle se trouvait chez ses parents, en Australie, et apparemment à la bonne époque. Lentement, elle tourna sa tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de son père qui observait le sang séché barbouillant son visage. À ses côtés, sa femme observait leur fille en contenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots étouffés. Après plusieurs mois de séparation et tant d'épreuves difficilement surmontées, Hermione venait enfin de retrouver ses parents.

S'en suivit de grandes effusions de larmes qui noyaient les paroles bredouillées par la famille désormais réunie. Snape contempla d'un regard dédaigneux le tableau qu'offraient son élève et ses parents, et il renifla fortement quand il les vit s'enlacer pour échanger des embrassades mouillées de sanglots à la fois désespérés et soulagés.

Alors qu'il marmonnait vertement des insultes à l'égard de la Gryffondor et se promettait intérieurement de lui faire regretter amèrement son entrée magistrale tout en époussetant sa longue cape noire, le Maître des Potions nota l'aspect déplorable dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Outre la boue noire qui encrassait ses vêtements et les brindilles sèches emmêlées dans ses cheveux broussailleux, le professeur remarqua la pâleur cadavérique qu'arborait la peau de la lionne en dépit des quelques rougeurs réchauffant pauvrement ses joues. Puis son regard onyx se porta sur sa main, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement.

Au même instant, Hermione se sentit prise d'un terrible vertige, et elle vacilla dangereusement avant de tomber en arrière. La jeune femme entendit le hoquet aigu de sa mère ainsi que la voix affolée de son père qui l'appelait, mais ces sons lui paraissaient étouffés, comme si elle se trouvait dans une vaste étendue d'eau, dans un monde où tous les bruits sont atténués. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle songea vaguement à l'horrible choc qu'elle allait recevoir, mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint.

Deux longues mains blanchâtres avaient fermement agrippé sa taille et la maintenaient sur pieds. Hermione fut alors vivement redressée, et elle aurait une nouvelle fois perdu l'équilibre si Snape l'avait lâchée. Elle lança un regard en coin à son professeur pour le remercier de son geste surprenant, mais se ravisa immédiatement en rencontrant les charbons brûlants de fureur de ses yeux.

" Miss Granger, entonna la voix froide du potionniste, maintenant que vous êtes enfin là, il est plus que temps de rentrer au château.

\- Mais je viens à peine de retrouver mes parents ! s'exclama Hermione en toussotant. "

À la vue du haussement de sourcil caractéristique de son enseignant et de la forte contraction de sa mâchoire, la rouge et or regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

" Miss Granger, en tant qu'élève, rien ne vous permet de bafouer mon autorité, répliqua Snape en un chuchotement glacial alors qu'il dardait sur Hermione un regard polaire. Non seulement vous avez pris la liberté d'aller vous balader en-dehors du château sans aucune surveillance alors que la directrice vous l'avait _formellement interdit_ pour de bonnes raisons, vous avez brisé une bonne quinzaine de règles strictes, mais en plus de cela, vous avez _l'audace_ de vouloir me tenir tête ? acheva-t-il en se redressant de toute son imposante hauteur. "

Hermione observait honteusement son professeur, mais malgré les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues, elle refusait de détourner le regard, en bonne et têtue Gryffondor qu'elle était, ce qui agaça Snape au plus haut point.

 _Ces foutus lions sont tous les mêmes : des idiots arrogants incapables de reconnaître leurs fautes et dépourvus de toute humilité._

Quand le sorcier reprit la parole, sa voix rauque ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un terrifiant murmure qui rappela douloureusement à Hermione le chuchotement sinistre de la bise claquant sur les volets de la maison abandonnée.

" Vous devriez vous estimer heureuse que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'en Australie pour vous ramener à Poudlard, petite insolente. Votre incroyable arrogance vous berce d'illusions en vous donnant l'impression que vous êtes suffisamment douée pour échapper à une bande de Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance, mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas, si l'on prend en considération l'état misérable dans lequel vous vous trouvez, débita-t-il en balayant du regard la silhouette crasseuse de son élève.

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ demandé à ce que l'on vienne me chercher, siffla Hermione en plissant ses iris ambrés soudain animés d'une flamme fiévreuse. "

La jeune femme ne s'entendit même pas prononcer ces paroles ô combien irrespectueuses envers un enseignant -et surtout dangereuses lorsqu'elles étaient adressées à Snape. Cependant, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, et une volonté inconnue d'origine obscure la poussait à vider son sac et défouler le mélange de stress et de fatigue accumulé au cours des dernières heures sur le Maître des cachots.

" Croyez-moi, Granger, rétorqua Snape au bout de quelques secondes en masquant son étonnement face au répondant de la lionne sous une expression grave et tranchante, je ne suis pas venu ici par plaisir. Vous auriez pu mourir au cours de votre épopée, cela ne m'aurait nullement affecté -au contraire, j'aurai enfin été débarrassé de votre présence horripilante. Néanmoins, aux vues de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de classe ce matin-même, j'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire de vous ramener au château vivante pour recevoir des explications au sujet de votre _carnet_. "

Le visage déjà pâle de la sorcière devint translucide, ce qui inquiéta fortement les parents de cette dernière, lesquels n'osaient cependant pas intervenir à cause de l'aura terrifiante qui émanait de l'homme vêtu de noir.

" Alors, Granger, vous avez finalement perdu votre langue ? la railla le potionniste. Vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir user allègrement de la magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Votre statut de meilleure amie du Survivant ne vous sauvera pas cette fois-ci, je vous le garantis. Même votre chère directrice ne vous protégera pas en voyant le chemin que vous avez emprunté. Une jeune fille parfaite à la conduite exemplaire qui se tourne vers les Forces du Mal... voilà une tragique histoire qui en surprendre plus d'un, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu de ce don, protesta faiblement Hermione.

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses soigneusement préparées et irrecevables, petite insolente, la coupa sèchement le bâtard des cachots. Vous êtes tombée bien bas, Granger, fit-il en se redressant lentement, je pensais que la célébrité vous suffirait, mais il faut croire qu'en réalité, vous recherchez simplement le pouvoir afin d'étaler vos connaissances et de vous démarquer une fois de plus. Vous êtes _pitoyable_. "

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement à ces remarques acerbes dégoulinantes de mépris. Depuis tant d'années, elle faisait son possible pour que Snape arrêtât de la considérer comme une gamine arrogante et reconnût finalement ses capacités, mais ses efforts étaient complètement vains.

 _Cela ne sert à rien, cet homme aigri est incapable de faire preuve de la moindre once d'humanité..._

Elle baissa prestement son regard brillant de larmes à la vue du masque indifférent qu'affichait le professeur Snape, car elle ne pouvait supporter le poids infligé par ces pupilles remplies de mépris qui la jugeaient méchamment.

Sans chercher davantage à discuter avec son professeur honni, elle se tourna vers ses parents et les salua en retenant difficilement les gémissements plaintifs de douleur, aussi bien physique que morale, qui se pressaient contre ses lèvres gercées.

" Maman, papa, je suis désolée de repartir si vite, mais je dois impérativement rentrer au château, entama Hermione d'une voix cassée et légèrement sifflante.

\- Nous le savons, ton professeur de Potions nous a d'ores et déjà exposé la situation, lui répondit son père sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter une œillade peu avenante en direction du sorcier, lequel se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en reniflant.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas rester un peu ? Au moins le temps de soigner tes blessures, demanda timidement Mme Granger en lançant un regard suppliant envers Snape.

\- Croyez-moi, votre fille sera mieux soignée à Poudlard, notre infirmière est plus apte que vous à soigner les blessures résultant de sortilèges, dit avec une pointe d'agacement le Maître des Potions.

\- Je vois, soupira la mère de la lionne avec dépit. Promets-moi de revenir, ma chérie, tu nous manques tellement, chuchota la femme envers sa fille.

\- Je... O-on verra, maman, bredouilla Hermione après avoir capté le regard noir de Snape. "

Mme Granger sourit tristement et enlaça fortement son enfant contre son cœur, laissant une unique larme rouler le long de sa joue. Puis son époux prit sa place, et après avoir embrassé sa fille, il raccompagna les deux sorciers au pas de la porte.

Avant de partir, Hermione insista pour placer de nouvelles barrières autour de la maison, et malgré les profonds soupirs du sombre professeur qui ne pouvait supporter davantage la situation saugrenue dans laquelle il se trouvait, il lui grogna férocement de se dépêcher, et la brune plaça donc avec empressement les protections.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape lui tendit son bras, et Hermione demeura ébahie devant lui sans savoir comment réagir, posant sur lui ses orbes whiskys écarquillés.

" Nous allons transplaner, Miss Granger, et comme je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne vous enfuirez pas comme une voleuse une fois arrivée au château, vous allez attraper mon bras et tenter de ne pas vous désarbituler pendant notre déplacement, souffla le sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel pour exprimer son irritation. "

Bien que vexée par le manque flagrant de confiance que son enseignant lui portait, Hermione ne fit aucune remarque, non seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour aggraver l'humeur déjà massacrante de la terreur des cachots, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, et qu'elle savait pertinemment que si jamais elle tentait un transplanage par elle-même, jamais elle n'arriverait à Poudlard en un seul morceau.

Elle posa donc sa main tremblante et recouverte de sang noirci sur le bras du sorcier -ce dernier avait, auparavant, discrètement lancé un sortilège pour refermer ses plaies en bougonnant, histoire qu'elle " _ne tombe pas dans les vapes en plein transplanage_ ", ce qui lui aurait apporté moult problèmes- et se tint à une distance respectable de son professeur.

" Accrochez-vous fermement, Granger, parce que si je me vois obligé de partir une nouvelle fois à votre recherche, je vous emmènerai directement passer un séjour dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit. L'odeur âcre de votre sang attirera un tas de bestioles dangereuses qui se feront un plaisir de me débarrasser de votre horripilante personne. J'espère avoir été assez clair, acheva le cruel enseignant d'une voix horriblement nonchalante sans même lui jeter le moindre regard.

\- Parfaitement clair, professeur, déglutit Hermione en fixant ses parents qui la saluaient depuis le perron. "

Dans un craquement presque imperceptible, les deux sorciers disparurent, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de feuilles imprégnées de gouttes rougeâtres qui entamèrent un court ballet dans les airs avant de se poser délicatement sur l'herbe verdoyante.

* * *

Une ombre fugace se tenait contre les ronces grimpant le long de la façade décrépie, elle serrait entre ses doigts un vieux carnet épais et imbibé d'humidité ainsi qu'une grande plume noire. Seule au milieu de l'orage qui s'apaisait lentement, elle grattait frénétiquement le papier jauni, fronçant les sourcils pour exprimer sa confusion.

 _Comment... ? Elle vient à peine de libérer son essence magique... Même les Manipulateurs chevronnés avaient du mal à accomplir leurs souhaits sans matériel. Cette fille est incroyablement puissante.._.

L'écrivain était dominé par un tumulte d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, il était furieux que sa proie lui ait échappée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'immense pouvoir qui habitait la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une Manipulatrice qui évoluait si rapidement, et il songeait avec une pointe d'excitation à leurs futures altercations.

 _J'ai hâte de voir de quoi cette fleur fraîchement éclose est capable. J'espère cependant qu'elle est résistante, ce serait dommage qu'elle soit arrachée par le vent sauvage qui se lève lentement..._

Un rire fou s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme encapuchonné. Il chérissait le chaos provoqué par l'orage, et avait bien l'intention de parsemer le chemin de la jeune Manipulatrice d'éclairs foudroyants afin de s'amuser un peu avant de l'éliminer.

 _La pauvre petite a peur de l'orage... Elle va cependant être rapidement obligée de surmonter ses terreurs si elle ne veut pas être noyée sous la pluie battante. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter du roulement lointain du tonnerre qui hante nos pensées, mais bien des éclairs zébrant le ciel qui se profilent à l'horizon. Ne t'embarrasse pas ton passé encombrant, ma jolie rose, mais intéresse-toi plutôt à l'avenir sombre qui émerge doucement au loin._

Sur cette joyeuse métaphore qui égayait ses pensées, le Manipulateur trempa le bout tranchant de sa plume dans l'encrier qui flottait à ses côtés et poursuivit la rédaction de son prochain souhait en arborant un sourire doucereusement cruel.

* * *

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! L'histoire devient de plus en plus sombre, l'intrigue prend doucement place, et les choses vont bientôt avancer rapidement. Ce chapitre est un peu une transition, pour expliquer comment Hermione est arrivée en Australie, mais aussi pour insérer une petite scène entre elle et Snape (ben oui, faut pas oublier l'évolution de leur relation... même si là, ils rament plus qu'ils n'avancent hahaha)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous souhaite à vous ainsi qu'à vos proches de joyeuses fêtes, et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une poignée de jours pour terminer cette année en beauté avec la confrontation tant attendue entre Hermione et Snape, une nouvelle apparition de notre cher antagoniste, et l'annonce d'un événement qui marquera le début de l'aventure de nos héros ! (Un chapitre riche en émotions, en somme)

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_~ Bonjour ~_**

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture...

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 _drou :_ Crois-moi, le mystère qui plane sur les Manipulateurs et notre antagoniste est sur le point de s'épaissir, notamment dans les quelques chapitres qui vont suivre, lorsque l'épopée de nos héros débutera ! C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours de l'énergie à revendre lorsqu'il s'agit des fictions ;)

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

 _Chapitre VII_

L'immense ombre noire du sinistre professeur Snape se matérialisa devant les grandes portes joliment forgées qui bloquaient l'accès au parc de Poudlard. Il se tenait droit, imposant, et l'air accablé de lassitude qui peignait ses traits ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ de la maison des Granger. Le sorcier voulut s'élancer en direction du château, mais à peine eut-il entamé sa marche qu'une poigne ferme le retint, le tirant par la même occasion de ses pensées peuplées des multiples punition infâmes qu'il pourrait infliger à cette satanée Granger.

Le potionniste se tourna légèrement en fronçant ses sourcils charbonneux et soupira fortement en constatant que c'était justement l'insupportable jeune femme hantant son esprit qui venait de s'accrocher férocement à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione avait assez mal supporté le transplanage, notamment à cause des blessures qui la tiraillaient douloureusement, et les affreux maux de tête qui martelaient son crâne endolori s'étaient intensifiés durant son voyage. Des vertiges l'avaient subitement assaillie une fois arrivée devant Poudlard, et elle s'était alors appuyée sur la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour éviter une énième chute.

Quand elle leva ses ambres vitreuses pour observer les alentours, elle capta immédiatement les onyx malveillants de son enseignant, et au bout de longues secondes qui lui parurent interminables, son esprit fatigué comprit qu'elle enserrait fortement le bras couvert de noir de Snape. Aussitôt, elle lâcha le Maître des Potions et se recula en titubant, puis elle bafouilla des excuses inintelligibles auxquelles l'homme ne prit pas même la peine de répondre. Après une dernière œillade meurtrière envers son élève, il se détourna du visage aussi pâle que la mort de cette dernière et se dirigea vivement vers les portes fermées du portail.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas et clopina tant bien que mal vers l'entrée du château. Elle essayait de retenir les gémissements de douleur qui s'amoncelaient au creux de ses lèvres pour ne pas alimenter l'irritation de l'enseignant mais, complètement épuisée et sentant qu'elle avait à peine la force de poser un pied devant l'autre, elle ne s'embarrassa bientôt plus de retenue et laissa ses plaintes rauques s'élever dans l'air. Un soupir exaspéré parvint à ses oreilles, et la brune ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant à voix basse contre l'homme dépourvu de toute empathie qui lui imposait un rythme de marche bien trop soutenu pour ses jambes réduites à l'état de coton.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le Hall du château, l'un se faufilant sans un bruit à l'instar d'une ombre mystérieuse dans les couloirs, l'autre en traînant lamentablement son corps courbaturé tout en poussant des râles de douleur. Poudlard, étrangement, paraissait vide de toute âme humaine en cette après-midi d'octobre, ce qui n'était cependant pas pour déranger les nouveaux arrivants, notamment la sorcière qui n'avait pas la force de supporter les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades.

La lionne s'arrêta quelques instants contre la pierre glacée du mur pour calmer sa respiration hachée et elle en profita pour scruter nonchalamment les peintures accrochées dans leurs cadres dorées dont les occupants vaquaient à leurs diverses activités qui se résumaient, pour la plupart, à dormir ou commérer au sujet des élèves avec leur voisin.

 _J'aimerais tant être dans un tableau à cet instant précis. Pouvoir échapper aux futures réprimandes mémorables que Snape s'apprête à me servir avec la verve qui le caractérise si bien. Fermer les yeux juste quelques secondes et oublier cette affreuse journée, ce maudit don, et cette misérable vie toujours jonchée d'épreuves. Je suis fatiguée de me battre. Je voudrais juste passer inaperçue, comme ces ancêtres qui passent leurs journées à reluquer le petit monde animant ce grand château déambuler dans les couloirs._

" Granger, cessez donc de rêvasser avec cet air ahuri si agaçant qui me rappelle celui du stupide rouquin qui vous sert de meilleur ami et suivez-moi. Plus vite notre entretien sera passé, mieux je me porterai, tonna une voix aussi profonde que les yeux noirs du potionniste -et qui appartenait à ce dernier, par ailleurs.

\- Oui Monsieur... bredouilla Hermione en jetant une ultime œillade troublée par une jalousie dévorante envers les habitants des toiles dorées, lesquels leurs renvoyèrent une moue indifférente ou franchement compatissante en apercevant le Maître des Potions. "

La lionne manqua de dégringoler les escaliers menant aux cachots plusieurs fois, et bien qu'ayant sérieusement songé à se laisser choir mollement sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons pour sombre dans l'inconscience amorphe et repousser sa confrontation avec le sorcier, la simple idée de se cogner contre le professeur durant sa chute la tint sur ses pieds tout au long du trajet.

 _Hors de question de lui donner une énième raison pour s'acharner sur moi. En plus, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il aurait la décence de m'emmener à l'infirmerie si je venais à perdre connaissance._

Le reste du chemin vers le sombre bureau à l'image de son propriétaire se déroula dans un brouillard confus où se mélangeaient des formes et sensations diverses dont Hermione ne pourrait se rappeler plus tard. Le seul souvenir qui subsisterait serait celui, entêtant et intriguant, des prunelles noires chargées de haine de son enseignant tournées discrètement vers elle. Un océan de noirceur déchaîné qui ravageait les quelques lambeaux de courage vaillamment conservés au cours de son voyage en les submergeant sous des vagues méprisantes.

Hermione ne reprit ses esprits habités par des images lugubres seulement quand la voix glaciale du potionniste lui cracha de s'assoir sur la ridiculement petite chaise en bois rugueuse et bancale qui faisait face au bureau majestueux de l'imposant directeur de Serpentard. Elle s'exécuta maladroitement, manquant de tomber à la renverse une nouvelle fois à cause des vertiges qui la tenaillaient, ce qui lui valut un énième soupir impatient, puis elle posa distraitement ses yeux vitreux sur l'homme qui se tenait debout et la scrutait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Dans un bruissement de cape presque imperceptible -la rouge et or se demanda si le sorcier ne volait pas au-dessus du sol tant il était discret- Severus Snape disparut par une porte noire cachée dans un coin de son bureau pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, muni d'une fiole rouge sang. Il la balança presque sur la surface plane de son bureau, et le verre s'écrasa avec un bruit sec dessus, arrachant un léger sursaut à la jeune femme.

" Buvez, ordonna laconiquement le Maître des Potions. "

La lionne se rua presque sur le liquide bienfaiteur, et son élan précipité fit crisser les pieds de la chaise sur la pierre tranchante du sol. La grimace qui orna son visage à l'entende du son se transforma cependant bien vite en une moue détendue une fois qu'elle eut avalé d'une traite la potion de Régénération Sanguine. Hermione sentait son sang affluer rapidement dans ses veines, pulsant fiévreusement contre le bout de ses doigts endoloris, et ses maux de tête s'estompèrent également, réduis à de vagues élancements sourds.

A peine eût-elle ingurgité l'ultime goutte du liquide carmin que Snape fit disparaître la fiole d'un simple claquement de doigts. Pour éviter le regard tranchant de l'enseignant, l'étudiante s'absorba dans la contemplation minutieuse des derniers filets brumeux d'une blancheur laiteuse qui se dissipaient dans l'air, puis détourna son regard sur ses mains sales tachées de sang et de boue.

Hermione entendit soudain un bruit sourd qui claqua dans le silence pesant régnant lourdement dans l'atmosphère chargée de tension. Elle n'osa cependant pas relever la tête et laissa ses cheveux entremêlés barrer son visage pâle pour ne pas rencontrer les orbites froides du Maître de Cachots. Sans même avoir jeté un coup d'œil au bureau qui trônait devant elle, la lionne savait ce que le sorcier venait de jeter négligemment dessus en affichant probablement une moue dédaigneuse, et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de parler de cet objet, et encore moins de ce qu'il contenait.

La simple pensée que Snape ait pu lire ce qu'elle avait couché dans son carnet la fit frissonner longuement alors que son cœur démarrait une course effrénée. Oh, jamais elle n'avait écrit quoi que ce fut de véritablement embarrassant dedans, ni même la moindre insulte à l'encontre de ses professeurs -à l'inverse de ses camarades, elle les respectait bien trop pour formuler de telles insanités, aussi sévères qu'ils pussent l'être. En revanche, ce journal recelait de souvenirs marquants, horribles et affreux démons dont elle avait vainement tenté de se débarrasser en les enfermant entre ces feuilles jaunies par le temps.

Et elle avait peur d'avoir à affronter l'œillade sinistre de son enseignant, de devoir supporter ses sous-entendus acerbes et moqueurs, de faire face à ce qu'elle avait essayé d'enterrer profondément tout au fond d'elle. Mais le sol de son esprit faisait preuve d'une fertilité aberrante, et en dépit de ses multiples efforts pour détruire les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient invariablement sur cette terre, se frayant un chemin parmi les sinuosités des profondes roches afin d'atteindre la lumière vive, celles-ci revenaient toujours au bout d'un moment, plus tenaces et résistantes que la fois dernière. Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficultés à déblayer le champ de son esprit, car ses forces épuisées et ses mains meurtries rendaient l'arrachage de ces mauvais souvenirs toujours plus compliqué.

La lionne sentait que ces horribles pousses encombraient ses pensées depuis le début de la journée, elles tentaient de s'enrouler autour des quelques plantes radieuses qui respireraient la joie de vivre et venaient par conséquent entacher le bien-être qui l'apaisait ces derniers jours. Les herbes envahissantes aussi noires et desséchées que l'âme cruelle de Bellatrix Lestrange refaisaient surface, et la simple vue de son journal entraînait la montée fulgurante et douloureuse de ses comparses.

 _Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de les remettre sous terre une fois de plus. Je suis si fatiguée..._

De longues secondes s'égrenèrent au cours desquelles ni Snape ni Hermione ne prirent la peine de s'exprimer, l'un souhaitant amener la tension à son comble pour terroriser davantage la Gryffondor, cette dernière ancrée dans ses pensées lugubres, un fébrile éclat de folie dansant au fond de ses pupilles ambrées.

Puis le professeur fit lentement le tour de son grand bureau sans même que la jeune femme ne le remarquât, ce qui décontenança légèrement le sorcier, et il vint se poster en face du corps frêle et souillé d'un mélange âcre de terre ensanglantée de son élève.

Il la détailla quelques instants supplémentaires, lui infligeant la morsure atroce de ses onyx aussi brillants que la glace sur sa peau. Hermione déployait le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour s'empêcher de trembler, bien que la tentation de se laisser aller fut forte. Au bout d'un temps interminable, elle déglutit fortement et releva lentement la tête en direction de son professeur, sa chevelure imposante révélant peu à peu son visage d'une pâleur mortelle.

Quand ses charbons ardents vibrant sous les flammes d'une colère sourde s'ancrèrent dans les pupilles vitreuses et désespérément vides de la lionne, Snape sentit un désagréable frisson glacé parcourir son échine tandis qu'un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu le frappa tel un éclair foudroyant. Ce regard las et angoissé, animé par des braises mourantes de vie qui subsistaient difficilement en milieu hostile, il était désormais persuadé de l'avoir rencontré auparavant, mais il ne parvenait à se souvenir où, et cela l'intriguait autant que cela l'agaçait.

" Granger, je veux des explications au sujet de ce carnet. _Maintenant_ , déclara Severus Snape d'une voix polaire qui figea son interlocutrice tant par ces mots soudains que par le ton tranchant employé. "

Soit elle ne voulut pas s'épancher sur ce sujet car une honte cuisante mêlée a une terreur grandissante l'enveloppait, soit qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, Hermione demeura parfaitement silencieuse et fixa son vieux journal d'un air hagard, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, ses yeux exorbités scrutant impunément les reliures du cuir vieilli. Bien entendu, ce mutisme dans lequel la Gryffondor se terrait n'étais pas au goût de Snape, qui n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie nécessaires pour se montrer patient et compréhensif envers la jeune femme.

" Ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour faire preuve d'une quelconque culpabilité, Granger, cracha Snape en lui lançant une œillade meurtrière. Il est temps d'assumer vos actes, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'éclaircir la situation désastreuse dans laquelle vous vous êtes une nouvelle fois embarquée en faisant preuve d'une exhaustivité exemplaire.

\- Monsieur, je vous assure que je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait de cette manière, tenta de se défendre la lionne sans toutefois parler avec la fougue qui la caractérisait tant.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez saisi ce que j'attends de vous, Granger, répliqua le potionniste en haussant un sourcil charbonneux. Je me fiche royalement de vos piètres et minables excuses ou de vos plaidoyers larmoyants ; vos pleurnicheries ne m'atteindront guère, et vous le savez pertinemment. Je veux simplement que vous me parliez de ce _fichu carnet_ qui, j'en suis persuadé, n'est pas qu'un vulgaire ramassis de vos épanchements sentimentaux en dépit de ce que j'ai pu trouver à l'intérieur, acheva-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement."

Hermione le contempla, pas le moins du monde surprise par cette tirade dégoulinante de cynisme, mais de légères rougeurs vinrent colorer ses joues, trahissant sa gêne et sa colère contenues.

Face à son manque de réaction, Snape s'apprêta à la brusquer davantage pour enfin faire disparaître de son visage cette air décontenancé et la faire parler, quand la voix rauque et faible de la lionne s'éleva dans l'air chargé d'humidité âcre des sombres cachots.

Dans la pénombre qui les enveloppait, les bougies à la flammèche dansante, unique source de lumière de la pièce, projetaient dans son regard coupable des éclats tremblants et lugubres qui faisaient briller sauvagement ses ambres.

Le potionniste ne sut si la fatigue lui jouait des tours, mais il eut la désagréable impression qu'une pointe de folie brûlait dans ces puits de whisky, comme si la rouge et or ne parlait pas de son plein gré, mais y était forcée, non pas par le timbre menaçant de l'enseignant, mais par une entité supérieure. Cette même entité qui l'avait poussée à se montrer agressive et bien insolente à son égard, en Australie, pour la première fois en sept longues années.

" Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu un petit incident à la bibliothèque. Je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce dont je peux me rappeler est qu'après avoir entendu un cri, j'ai violemment sursauté, et je me suis coupée avec ma plume, débita la brune en scrutant distraitement le bois profond du bureau. "

Snape ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement suite à cet aveux, atterré par la maladresse dont son élève était dotée.

Si Hermione le remarqua du coin de l'œil, elle ne réagit pas, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer au professeur le plus honni de Poudlard.

" J'ai alors ressenti une douleur insupportable m'étreindre tandis que je sombrais dans une sorte de transe confuse, je voyais le sol tanguer dangereusement sous mes pieds et malgré mes hurlements, personne n'est venu m'aider. Quand j'y pense, il s'est en fait passé à peu près la même chose ce matin, dans la salle de classe abandonnée, dit doucement Hermione. Ma tête tournait inlassablement, mes membres étaient tétanisés par la douleur...

\- A la différence près que vos cris étaient bien audibles, cette fois-ci, la coupa sèchement Snape en haussant un sourcil. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu échapper à un attroupement surexcité d'étudiants ou de professeurs inquiets se pressant devant la porte vu la puissance magistrale de votre voix, ironisa-t-il. "

Hermione eut la décence de rougir légèrement au commentaire de son professeur, mais ne se risqua pas à émettre la moindre remarque, peu désireuse d'alimenter la rage de l'homme.

" Ensuite, sans que je ne puisse expliquer ce phénomène, ma plume brisée s'est réparée toute seule et à en quelque sorte fusionner avec mon encre, qui avait alors prise une teinte rouge sang. J'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel étrange car j'ai senti mon énergie magique affluer en moi et rendre l'atmosphère électrique, mes sens se sont pendant quelques secondes affinés, et je suis devenue très sensible aux...

\- Abrégez, Granger, les détails _inutiles_ m'importent peu, aboya Snape en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, l'histoire de cette petite insolente l'intriguait de plus en plus, car jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ce type de magie.

\- Au bout d'un temps indéfini, mes vertiges se sont dissipés et la douleur a reflué tandis que le rituel prenait fin. J'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches au sujet de tout cela, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé... Mes plaies au niveau de la main sont désormais cicatrisées, mais au début, chaque fois que j'écrivais avec mon encre et ma plume réparée, elles se rouvraient. "

Snape la scruta attentivement quelques secondes, dardant sur elle un regard indéchiffrable qui ne fit qu'agrémenter son malaise. Hermione se mit à se dandiner légèrement sur sa chaise alors que les battements frénétiques de son cœur se répercutaient violemment dans sa gorge sèche. Il essayait probablement de déterminer si la lionne mentait ou non, et ce lapse de temps durant lequel aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche fut atroce pour la jeune femme.

Finalement, la voix sombre du professeur s'éleva dans l'air pour rompre le silence pesant.

" Comment expliquez-vous votre disparition subite, ce matin ?

\- Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque, j'ai acquis un nouveau don, avança timidement Hermione en pesant ses mots. "

Snape attendit plus ou moins patiemment que son élève poursuivît, mais devant l'air empli d'hésitation qui se peignit sur ses traits, il comprit qu'il devrait la pousser à parler, ce qui le fait soupirer une énième fois.

" Qu'attendez-vous donc pour développer, Granger ? siffla le professeur de sa voix de baryton.

\- À chaque fois... à chaque fois que j'écris un vœu avec ma plume et mon encre... disons que ce souhait... quel qu'il soit, par ailleurs... se, hum, se réalise, acheva la brune dans un murmure précipité trahissant sa nervosité.

\- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que vous avez hérité, du jour au lendemain, d'un don intimement lié à la Magie Noire puisqu'il puise directement votre essence magique par le biais de votre sang, je race que vous vous êtes coupée avec votre plume ?Vous, la parfaite petite Gryffondor studieuse, venez d'être dotée d'un pouvoir incroyablement dangereux s'il est utilisé à mauvais escient, et plutôt que d'aller prévenir un membre du corps enseignant de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux à faire que de bafouer les ordres de la directrice pour rendre visite à vos chers parents ? déclama lentement la voix au timbre tranchant du Maître des Potions.

\- En quelque sorte, oui... bredouilla la rouge et or avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Elle savait que la colère fulgurante de son enseignant ne tarderait pas à exploser, et elle craignait le pire. Mais si je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous déranger, et puis je... "

La jeune femme fut brusquement interrompue dans sa tirade lorsque le potionniste fondit subitement sur elle dans un tournoiement de capes noires, arrachant un cri à la lionne qu'il encerclait désormais de ses deux grands bras posés tout près de son visage sur le dossier de la chaise bancale. Hermione manqua de peu de basculer en arrière sous la violence de l'impact, et son cœur fit une incroyable embardée quand l'assise fut rudement stabilisée par la poigne ferme du sorcier.

En un battement de cils, le masque froid fissuré sous le poids d'une rage ardente se rapprocha de la moue apeurée de la lionne, et les ambres plongèrent dans les tréfonds obscurs des puits d'obsidienne reflétant une haine sans limite.

" Avez-vous la _moindre_ idée des catastrophes que vous auriez pu causer, Granger ? tonna Snape avec une hargne qu'Hermione lui avait rarement vu. Avez-vous seulement songé, un infime instant, que vous auriez pu être manipulée par une personne bourrée de mauvaises intentions, un partisan du Lord ? "

La Gryffonfor blêmit fortement à ces mots férocement crachés à sa figure, réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Son teint dépourvu de toute couleur aurait presque pu rivaliser avec celui, caché sous un rideau de cheveux noirs d'encre, du professeur Snape.

" Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué, sombre idiote, vous êtes une proie hautement convoitée par les Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance. En refusant de parler de ce don aux professeurs, vous vous êtes comportée comme une petite égoïste trop concernée par ses propres problèmes pour prêter attention à ceux des autres ! hurla le Maître des Cachots.

\- Mais, je... il est impossible qu'un ancien Mange-.

\- _Qu'en savez-vous ?_ la coupa brutalement le sombre sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne la certitude absolue que ce cri n'avait pas pour but de vous distraire le temps nécessaire pour vous lancer un sort à votre insu ? En quoi pouvez-vous être certaine que ce _don_ , comme vous vous complaisez à le nommer, n'est pas en réalité un maléfice cuisant qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie ? Vous êtes aussi crédules que ces fichus première année, Granger ! La Guerre ne vous a-t-elle donc pas appris a constamment être sur vos gardes et à vous méfiez d'absolument _tout_ ? La magie à toujours un prix Granger, et ce stupide pouvoir parait bien trop beau pour être totalement sain, termina-t-il en un murmure sinistre. "

Hermione ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa à ce moment précis en elle, mais elle sentit brutalement une sorte de force supérieur lui dicter sa conduite, et avant même qu'elle ait pu songer à ce qu'elle allait rétorquer, les mots affluèrent tout seuls hors de sa bouche tuméfiée.

" Contrairement à l'opinion peu glorieuse que vous semblez vous être forgée à mon sujet, cracha vertement la lionne en rapprochant son visage de celui de son enseignant qui recula alors légèrement le sien, je ne suis pas une _imbécile_ assoiffée de pouvoir qui souhaite qu'on la _remarque_. J'ai été la première à m'inquiéter des conséquences de ce don, et j'ai toujours été réticente à l'idée de m'en servir, parce que je sais pertinemment que la magie du sang est la plus _noire_ de toute. Évidemment que j'ai envisagé toutes ces possibilités ! Moi aussi j'ai cru être possédée ou manipulée à plusieurs reprises, et cette idée me terrifiait au plus haut point, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler pour inquiéter mes amis et la directrice ! Je suis fatiguée de me battre constamment, alors oui, j'avoue avoir agi en lâche et avoir repoussé ce problème, mais je l'assume totalement ! acheva-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Vous êtes encore plus dérangée que je ne le pensais, grogna Snape en se redressant de toute son imposante hauteur. Une fois de plus, vous avez cherché à jouer les héroïnes pour régler vos problèmes toute seule, mais en dépit de la haute opinion de vous-même que vous entretenez, vous n'êtes en aucun cas autorisée à mettre en danger la vie de centaines d'étudiants de cette manière ! Comme vous l'avez souligné, vous ne connaissez _strictement_ _rien_ au sujet de ce foutu pouvoir, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que demain, vous ne deviendrez pas plus folle que vous ne l'êtes déjà et ne commencerez pas à attaquer vos camarades ?

\- Je savais _parfaitement_ dans quoi je m'embarquais, grinça Hermione en s'étonnant intérieurement de l'impétueuse audace dont elle faisait preuve devant la chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Vous allez _immédiatement_ baisser d'un ton, petite insolente, siffla sèchement le potionniste, son timbre tranchant venant entailler le courage qui resplendissait dans les pupilles whisky de la lionne alors qu'il pointait un doigt menaçant dans sa direction."

Hermione ouvrit brusquement la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque bien sentie, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, soudain hésitante face au comportement à adopter. Le sorcier en profita dès lors pour enchaîner, ne laissant pas à son interlocutrice la chance de répliquer.

" Vous êtes totalement en tort, Miss Granger, donc rien, _absolument rien_ , ne vous permet de contrer mon autorité. Ces derniers temps, vous avez cumulé un nombre incalculable de fautes : mise en danger volontaire de vos camarades, non-respect des consignes de la directrice, évasion hors de l'enceinte du château, utilisation de la magie hors de Poudlard, emploi de matériel potentiellement dangereux, et notamment envers un membre du corps professoral dans le but de l'humilier. Et oui, Granger, grâce à vos récentes explications et ce que j'ai trouvé dans votre carnet, mes doutes se sont confirmés, et je suis désormais sûr que vous êtes à l'origine de mon subit changement de comportement à votre égard en cours, déclara-t-il dans un ricanement aigri. "

La jeune femme tenta bien de s'imposer pour nier les faits, mais elle savait déjà que cela était tout à fait inutile, alors elle eut la décence de paraître tenaillée par la culpabilité et de détourner son regard ambré.

" Je ne préfère pas m'aventurer sur ce sujet, sinon je sens que je risque de perdre mon poste pour attaque envers une élève, cria Snape en inspirant profondément pour se calmer après avoir frappé de son poing sur la table. Néanmoins, sachez cela, Granger : si je vous surprends, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, à me mêler encore à ces situations ridiculement aberrantes, je m'assurerai _personnellement_ que vous ne puissiez plus jamais écrire le moindre souhait. Il est tout à fait _intolérable_ que vous vous permettiez de m'humilier dans ma propre salle de classe, et j'espère bien qu'à l'avenir, ceci ne se reproduira plus _jamais_. _Est-ce clair_ ? "

Le professeur avait débité sa tirade d'une seule traite, prenant le soin d'articuler la moindre syllabe en se réduisant progressivement la distance entre lui et la brune, ce qui n'avait fait qu'alimenter son malaise pesant. À présent, son souffle chaud se mêlait à celui erratique de la jeune femme. Elle tremblait sans retenue, son corps tendu au maximum alors qu'une lueur terrorisée dansait dans son regard et que son teint translucide trahissait sa profonde angoisse.

 _Des cris affreux qui emplissent l'air ambiant. Les peurs enfouies qui remontent à la surface face à ces explosions._

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, elle se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, sans quitter les onyx déchirés par une haine glaciale qui la jugeaient méchamment.

" Maintenant, je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, Miss Granger, parce que je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez pu faire avant de littéralement me tomber dessus chez vos parents et ne venez surtout pas vous plaindre s'il vous arrive le moindre problème. Vous pourriez avoir bafoué la loi et être accusée par le Ministère de la Magie en personne que je ne vous viendrais pas en aide, car j'estime qu'il est temps pour vous de comprendre que dans la vie, les injustices sont bien présentes, et que votre statut d'héroïne de Guerre ne vous sauvera pas constamment. "

Il fit une courte pause pour s'assurer que la lionne était à l'écoute, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il retrouva l'élève studieuse pendues à ses lèvres, presque prête à sortir un parchemin pour noter ses paroles histoire d'être sûre de n'en oublier aucune.

 _Pathétique_.

" Je vous interdis cependant _formellement_ -et ne vous avisez _surtout pas_ de me manquer de respect comme vous venez de le faire aujourd'hui avec votre ancienne directrice de maison - d'user à nouveau de votre fichu don. Parce que sous votre sourire confiant et vos beaux discours gryffondoriens, vous avez démontré qu'à l'instar de tous les imbéciles qui peuplent ce bas-monde, vous êtes dépourvue de toute raison lorsque l'on vous donne un tant soit peu de pouvoir entre les mains. _Jamais_ plus vous ne reverrez cette plume ni cet encrier, c'est compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesça laconiquement Hermione.

\- Il est évident que je parlerai de tout cela à notre chère directrice, déclara tranquillement le sombre sorcier, un rictus sardonique venant étirer ses fines lèvres. Vous devrez ainsi subir le regard chargé de déception de cette dernière et assumer vos erreurs devant tout le monde. Ainsi, chacun verra ses espoirs placés en vous s'effriter en constatant à quel point vous êtes tombée bien bas, et vous devrez affronter cela. Vous pouvez dire adieu à la confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient tous placé en vous, Granger.

\- Vous êtes cruel, murmura imperceptiblement la brune pour elle-même en sentant une unique larme rouler le long de sa joue salie, sa voix teintée de haine.

\- _Le monde n'est pas rose_ , Granger, ricana sèchement Snape. Vous avez commis des erreurs, et vous en paierez le lourd prix tout au long de votre vie. Jamais vos démons ne vous laisseront tranquille, acheva-t-il alors qu'une lueur torturée anima un court instant ses yeux avant qu'ils ne redeviennent aussi indifférents qu'auparavant. "

Bien qu'Hermione tiquât face à ces quelques mots qu'elle soupçonnait empreints de sous-entendus, la rouge et or n'insista pas, trop bouleversée et honteuse à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait se dérouler au cours des prochains jours.

Elle savait que pour appuyer ses dires, Snape leur ferait lire son carnet, et elle devrait raconter dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé au cours de cette affreuse journée. Notamment son petit voyage à travers le temps, qui aurait pu se solder par une catastrophe monumentale si d'autres personnes qu'elle-même l'avaient vue.

Elle devrait parler de l'ombre de Bellatrix, de son rêve saugrenu, de cette sorte d'entité qui prenait parfois le contrôle de son corps, et les professeurs la regarderaient avec un mélange de pitié, de peur, de colère, de dégoût et bien évidemment de _déception_. Pour avoir menti, pour avoir désobéi, pour avoir mis en péril la sécurité de ses amis. Aucun d'eux ne se montrerait heureux qu'elle ait enfin retrouvé ses chers parents après tant d'épreuves, car les gens ne remarquaient que le négatif.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas rose et que le monde injuste ne prête attention qu'aux erreurs du passé pour vous les faire sauvagement payer._

" Maintenant, sortez d'ici Granger, je ne veux plus vous voir avant un bon moment, siffla dangereusement Snape en l'agrémentant de son œillade noire la plus méprisante. Vous me dégoûtez, vous et votre arrogance, votre sempiternel désir d'attirer l'attention des autres, votre comportement tout à fait condamnable. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous tenir correctement au cours des prochaines semaines.

\- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione d'une voix absente, recevant ces commentaires désobligeants et blessants sans même se plaindre.

\- Je vous confisque votre matériel ensorcelé, afin de vous ôter la moindre opportunité de me désobéir et de vous fourrer dans une énième situation rocambolesque. De plus, j'enlève 80 points à votre maison pour les multiples règles bafouées, et je vous attribue une semaine de retenues en compagnie de Rusard. J'espère que vous mettrez ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à vos actes et gagner en maturité. La magie peut sembler être une bénédiction du ciel, mais elle n'est qu'un cadeau empoisonné Granger, un présent qui abrège bien plus de vies qu'elle n'en sauve, déclara-t-il avec un rire désabusé percé d'ironie. "

Il secoua doucement la tête en fermant les yeux quelques instants, comme pour reprendre ses esprits à la suite d'une altercation éreintante, puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. De son côté, Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la porte en bois lustrée du bureau et se laissa engloutir dans les mystérieuses ténèbres des couloirs froids des cachots, heureuse de se plonger dans l'oubli tandis qu'une tumultueuse tempête de sentiments s'acharnait à lui faire perdre pied.

* * *

Le supplice d'Hermione commença dès le lendemain, mais elle ne pouvait blâmer son professeur de Potions pour cela -du moins, pas totalement.

L'angoisse dans laquelle elle était plongée était en partie due à l'attente insoutenable qui mettait des nerfs à fleur de peau alors qu'elle avait l'affreuse impression qu'à chaque détour de couloir, chaque fin de cours, chaque repas dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall viendrait l'accabler de son regard vibrant de déception et lui demanderait de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Ses amis avaient bien remarqué l'état fébrile dans lequel se trouvait la lionne, mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui rendait Hermione si agressive et impulsive. Certains pariaient sur une colère farouche dirigée vers Snape à cause de la punition qu'il lui avait infligée, d'autres sur une crise de nerfs passagère, comme celles qu'elle contractait notamment depuis la fin de la Guerre.

La seule qui était réellement au courant de ce qui taraudait sa meilleure amie était Ginny. Lorsque la rousse avait vu débarquer dans le dortoir la jeune femme échevelée et blessée, elle l'avait tout d'abord aidé à soigner ses blessures après un refus catégorique venant d'Hermione qui ne voulais pas se rendre à l'infirmerie, puis avait prié la brune de lui raconter ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

La rouge et or s'était alors lancée dans le récit des événements bouleversants qu'elle avait endurés au cours de la journée, et sa cadette l'avait écoutée avec une attention particulière, son regard brillant tantôt d'espoir à l'entente des retrouvailles avec les époux Granger, tantôt d'une rage violente lorsque la sorcière aborda son entrevue avec Snape. Puis Ginny avait convenu, non sans une pointe de réticence, qu'il était peut-être mieux, après tout, que le bâtard des cachots ait conservé sa plume et son encrier, puisqu'elle prenait ainsi moins de risques pour sa propre vie.

Mais Hermione sentait grandir en elle une peur singulière qui inhibait ses sens et sa raison, la faisant basculer doucement vers la folie. Elle avait volontairement omis son voyage temporel à Ginny, car les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverser au moment des aveux avaient subitement mouru dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne sût véritablement pourquoi.

Chaque nuit, le spectre de Bellatrix revenait la hanter, lui donnant des sueurs glacées qui couraient le long de son échine et l'empêchait de dormir.

Mais contrairement à ses anciens songes, la Mangemort ne lui entaillait pas une nouvelle fois le bras, elle ne la poursuivait même pas dans la vieille maison décrépie couturée de cicatrices et respirant la mort qu'elle avait visitée.

Étrangement, le fantôme ricanant sinistrement de la femme agrippait fermement son avant-bras, enfonçant ses ongles noirs dans sa peau laiteuse, et la traînait difficilement vers le Lac Noir. Chaque pas était douloureux, chaise respiration lui brûlait la gorge, mais cette lutte physique paraissait absurde face à cette, acharnée, qui dévastait son esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

Des dizaines de voix aiguës s'entrechoquaient joyeusement dans sa tête, martelant ses tempes contre lesquelles pulsait violemment son sang. Ces cris incompréhensibles résonnaient dans tout son corps, balayaient la moindre de ses pensées pour en imprimer une seule, bien particulière, dans son cerveau : Plonger dans l'étendue glacée du Lac Noir. Hermione tentait bien de repousser ces hurlements fous qui la terrifiaient et faisaient trembler les abysses de son âme, mais ce combat était bien trop douloureux. Alors elle abandonnait la partie et laissait ces murmures doucereux encombrer son esprit las et endommagé.

La brune ne se souvenait jamais très bien de ce qu'il se passait vers la fin de son cauchemar. Elle revoyait confusément la surface noire d'encre qui brillait mystérieusement sous les lueurs pâles de la lune, reflétant des traînées d'argent qui caressaient l'étendue profonde. Bellatrix, dans un de ses gloussements lugubres, la jetait violemment dans le Lac et maintenait sa tête sous l'eau, noyant sans aucune once de culpabilité la jeune sorcière.

Et elle criait, elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais l'eau englobait ses suppliques désespérées sans un bruit pour ne pas troubler le calme de la nuit. Elle se débattait, mais le liquide glacé engourdissait petit à petit son corps, la faisant chavirer lentement vers une délicieuse inconscience.

La dernière chose qu'Hermione voyait avant de faire face aux rideaux rouge sang de son lit placé dans la tour de Gryffonfor était deux puits d'une noirceur infinie qui se détachaient dans les ténèbres du Lac. Un regard froid qui achevait de tétaniser ses membres, une œillade accusatrice qui semblait ricaner cruellement face à son visage convulsionné par la douleur et la terreur.

Les onyx brûlant d'une haine fiévreuse de Severus Snape.

Puis la jeune femme se réveillait, figée, la bouche ouverte en une supplique étouffée, serrant convulsivement les pans de ses draps trempés de sueur. Ses cheveux collés à son front s'étalaient en une auréole ébouriffée autour de son visage pâle comme la mort. Le souffle saccadé de la brune était bloqué dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux fous fouillaient intensément la chambre à la recherche de cet océan de ténèbres qui l'enveloppait auparavant de son étreinte mortelle.

Les voix ne quittaient jamais vraiment la jeune femme. En dépit du mutisme dans lequel elle se terrait généralement la journée, le silence apaisant qu'elle recherchait tant ne venait jamais. À chaque instant, les murmures vicieux l'incitaient à nager dans le Lac Noir, affirmant qu'elle retrouverait enfin ce qui lui appartenait et bien plus encore.

La Gryffonfor était si lasse, si fatiguée, complètement épuisée, elle n'en pouvait plus de la pression constante qui menaçait de la submerger totalement d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais elle avançait. Elle ne montrait rien, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas précipiter sa confrontation avec la directrice, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver autour d'une tasse de thé pour discuter de son état maladif, de ses songes lugubres, et que la conversation ne dévie sur son pouvoir. Alors elle intériorisait sa souffrance, elle cachait ses peurs, camouflait ses cauchemars sous des sourires radieux qui illuminaient son teint translucide.

Et elle tentait de ne pas se noyer, de ne pas perdre les malheureux lambeaux de sa raison terrassée par la peur dans l'océan mouvementé d'un certain regard consumé par les braises ardentes de la fureur.

* * *

J'espère que l'altercation entre Hermione et Snape ne vous a pas déçu(e)s, et que j'ai bien respecté leurs caractères respectifs.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis au sujet de ce chapitre. Encore désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais comme je l'ai spécifié dans un précédent chapitre, j'ai pas mal de nouvelles à écrire en ce moment. Cependant, elles devraient être terminées sous peu, alors le rythme de publication devrait en conséquence devenir plus régulier.

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**~ Bonjour ~**_

Le chapitre 8 est enfin là, avec au programme une nouvelle apparition de l'antagoniste, et l'annonce d'un événement qui ne sera pas sans conséquences sur la vie d'Hermione. Par ailleurs, je suis heureuse (et surtout soulagée) de vous annoncer que le long voyage de Snape et Hermione débutera enfin dans le chapitre suivant. Je ne vous demande plus qu'un tout petit peu de patience, et nous rentrerons dans le vif de l'action !

Désolée pour cette attente interminable (et impardonnable), je tiens à vous affirmer que je n'abandonnerai _jamais_ cette histoire, même si le temps de publication entre les chapitres semble s'allonger toujours plus, à mon plus grand désarroi... Disons qu'entre mon emploi du temps chargé et une mésaventure qui m'a value une entorse du poignet, m'empêchant ainsi d'écrire (parce que rédiger un chapitre de 9000 mots sur téléphone avec une seule main, c'est assez fastidieux), je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster plus tôt.

Je vous remercie néanmoins pour votre incroyable support, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s, je vais tout faire pour adopter un rythme de publication plus régulier.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire et de me donner leur avis, c'est toujours très motivant de lire vos retours !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _drou_ : Dis-toi que les cauchemars d'Hermione ne font que commencer… Des jours bien plus sombres encore l'attendent. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, bonne lecture !

 _Angie_

: Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, et infiniment reconnaissante pour ton soutien ! En espérant que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente, bonne lecture !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_

 **Disclaimer** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, je me contente de les emprunter.

* * *

 _Chapitre VIII_

Severus Snape se tenait penché au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonant duquel s'élevait de lourdes effluves aux senteurs épicées. Le sorcier valsait à travers les étagères dont les bocaux luisaient sous la faible clarté de la Lune ayant traversé les eaux du Lac Noir. Sans même prêter attention à ses gestes, il coupait, hachait, éminçait, ses doigts fins volant d'un ingrédient à l'autre avant de les jeter négligemment dans la mixture claire qui ronronnait calmement sur le feu.

Dans un coin de la paillasse en bronze qui abritait sa création trônaient les nouvelles trouvailles qu'il avait récupérées quelques jours auparavant auprès d'une certaine Gryffondor aussi ambitieuse qu'impétueuse.

Severus Snape ne se mêlait jamais des affaires des autres, et encore moins de celles de ses élèves. Mais la jeune sorcière qui portait fièrement les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, ou plus précisément son étrange et dangereux pouvoir, avait capté son attention.

Le potionniste maîtrisait et connaissait une très grande variété de sortilèges et incantations tous plus incroyables, puissants ou maléfiques les uns que les autres. Depuis qu'il avait ressenti la plus infime essence de magie électriser le bout de ses doigts, il n'avait cessé de repousser les limites de son pouvoir, désireux d'en apprendre toujours plus sur cette mystérieuse énergie qui recélait de millions de secrets.

Mais jamais le sinistre professeur n'avait eu l'occasion d'observer un tel don permettant de donner vie à tout ce qui était couché sur papier. Le maître des cachots expérimentait donc une certaine forme de fascination pour ce pouvoir méconnu du monde sorcier, et il était bien décidé à percer le voile de mystère qui l'entourait.

Ainsi avait-il épeluché des dizaines d'ouvrages rongés par le temps, usé de ses talents de potionniste et mis en œuvre son inventivité pour mettre au point un breuvage qui lui permettrait de révéler le type de magie qui animait le matériel d'écriture de son élève. Cela lui avait coûté de nombreuses insomnies pour trouver les parfaits dosages, et il ne pouvait nier que sa potion demeurait au stade expérimental, mais Snape comptait néanmoins en apprendre davantage sur ces objets enchantés.

Le Maître des Potions avait bien entendu essayé d'écrire dans ce carnet, mais avait rapidement constaté, sans trop de surprise, que rien ne s'était passé. Il se doutait que ce genre d'incantation appartenait à la branche la plus noire de la magie -surtout aux vues des réactions inattendues et dangereuses qu'elle provoquait sur son utilisateur- et penchait donc pour un pouvoir intimement lié à la propre essence magique d'Hermione Granger.

Il s'était alors rabattu sur la création d'une potion qui lui permettrait, dans un premier temps, de confirmer ses hypothèses. Il aviserait par la suite de ce qu'il ferait des précieuses informations récoltées ; peut-être pourrait-il se lancer dans un long et éreintant projet qui viserait à inventer un sortilège ou un breuvage apportant les mêmes caractéristiques que le don de la jeune femme. Il était cependant tiraillé par des doutes profonds face à cette alternative, plus que conscient de la gigantesque montagne de catastrophes qu'engendrerait cette création si elle tombait entre les mains des mauvaises personnes.

Snape observait distraitement les murs couturés de cicatrices qui l'encerclaient en tournoyant lentement son breuvage ocre. Accaparé par ses pensées volages, le professeur n'entendit tout d'abord pas l'inaudible craquement de la porte en bois de son laboratoire qui s'ouvrait légèrement.

L'encrier en verre fut amené près du chaudron et le sorcier le décapuchonna en prévision de l'ultime étape de sa réalisation. Sans se départir de son habituel masque indéchiffrable alors qu'il brûlait intérieurement d'en découvrir davantage sur les origines de la magie qui crépitait silencieusement à ses côtés, Severus Snape s'empara d'une lame aussi tranchante que son regard et cisela une poignée de feuilles séchées.

Subitement, un bocal en verre se fracassa contre les pierres froides du sol et se brisa en une infinité de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent au pied de l'immense étagère qui l'abritait auparavant.

Le bruit sourd qui avait suivi la chute avait violemment fait sursauter l'homme qui maniait alors le couteau entre ses mains. Inévitablement, le sinistre professeur entailla une de ses phalanges assez profondément pour que le sang jaillisse aux bords de sa blessure.

Snape ne fit cependant pas attention à la légère douleur qui tiraillait son doigt ; à peine le verre avait-il explosé qu'il avait dégainé sa baguette pour la pointer vers l'entrée de son laboratoire pourtant protégée par une multitude de sortilèges et mécanismes qu'il avait lui-même mis en place pour éloigner tout intrus. L'entrebâillement de la lourde porte, quoique mince, n'échappa pas à son regard scrutateur qui balayait fiévreusement les environs à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect.

Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce, simplement interrompu par le crépitement des braises qui se consumaient sous le chaudron. Son cœur agité par l'adrénaline, Snape avança lentement vers le bocal gisant misérablement sur le sol. Son contenu gluant s'étalait doucement sur la surface rugueuse du sol, mais Snape ne se préoccupa pas outre-mesure de la perte de cet ingrédient assez commun. Le sorcier détaillait attentivement l'antre noire d'encre que révélait l'ouverture de la porte, gorge profonde où se terrait éventuellement un ennemi.

Une brusque bourrasque d'air glacial glissa dans son dos et souleva ses cheveux noirs. En un mouvement souple, le professeur se détourna de l'entrée pour faire face au vide désespérant de la pièce. Mais il fut immédiatement frappé par un mal de tête atroce qui le fit ployer sous sa force dévastatrice.

Jamais encore n'avait-il reçu une décharge aussi violente qui atrophia ses muscles endoloris un vif instant et anéantit toute capacité à réfléchir durant plusieurs secondes. Cette douleur aurait pu être comparable à celle d'une accumulation de Doloris rageusement lancés, mais dont la source se concentrait uniquement dans sa tête. Le sombre sorcier tenta bien de se relever, conscient du danger qu'il courrait dans cette position vulnérable si un autre individu se trouvait dans la pièce, mais une nouvelle salve de souffrance aiguë coupa sa respiration et aposa un voile noir sur sa raison abîmée.

Les aiguilles pointues qui s'enfonçaient dans son crâne l'oppressaient atrocement, engendrant un intense et sourd bourdonnement qui mua en un déchaînement de voix aussi stridentes que féroces, chacune luttant pour surplomber le vacarme occasionné par ses comparses. Snape se força à relever ses barrières mentales qu'il avait négligées face au choc de l'attaque, mais ses forces déclinantes le privaient de ses capacités d'Occlumens accompli. Chaque mur érigé se fissurait face à la puissance des cris bestiaux au timbre fou avant de s'effondrer piteusement, offrant un libre passage aux présences glaçantes vers les entrelacs de sa mémoire.

Severus Snape se concentrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, aux vues des circonstances, pour ne pas céder sous la pression qui faisait pulser son sang bouillonnant contre ses tempes. Chaque seconde écoulée lui apparaissait comme une petite éternité, et il craignait une attaque plus directe, plus puissante, plus violente à chaque instant.

Et d'un seul coup, les voix hurlant à ses tympans s'évanouirent dans un souffle, les rires fous moururent dans son esprit, l'étau qui enserrait son front relâcha son emprise douloureuse. De maigres relents de l'atroce souffrance qu'il avait endurée retentissaient dans son esprit brumeux.

Sans perdre une seconde, le sorcier se releva d'un mouvement souple malgré l'engourdissement qui affaiblissait ses membres, et ses onyx vitreuses scrutèrent fébrilement chaque recoin de son laboratoire à la recherche d'une ombre mouvante.

" Venez donc m'affronter en duel plutôt que d'attaquer votre adversaire par surprise, _lâche_ , tonna la puissante voix de baryton de Snape. "

Un ricanement méprisant résonna entre les murs humides des cachots alors qu'une brume noirâtre rampait lestement sur le sol de pierre. Bientôt, la fumée opaque l'emprisonna complètement, s'infiltrant sournoisement dans ses bronches, effluves âcres qui irritèrent sa gorge nouée.

Le potionniste ne s'autorisa cependant pas à rabaisser sa garde ; lentement, il s'habituait à la noirceur opaque qui tournoyait dans son laboratoire, et il mis en œuvre toute sa concentration pour affiner ses sens.

Un silence oppressant régnait dans l'atmosphère lourde, à peine brisé par la respiration de Snape qu'il s'efforçait de calmer malgré son cœur galopant dans sa cage thoracique. Puis le sorcier perçut un infime bruissement de cape contre le sol dur, et il n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour réagir.

" _Experlliarmus_ ! "

Le fuseau rouge découpa le mur de fumée ténébreuse et rencontra une minute plus tard sa cible. Le potionniste reçu un grognement enragé et s'empressa ainsi de conjurer une salve de dangereux sortilèges d'une voix glaçante. Quelques uns atteignirent l'individu invisible qui se complaisait à valser entre les meubles de la pièces pour se protéger, mais certains rencontrèrent des fioles ou chaudrons qui explosèrent violemment sous la puissance des sorts.

Snape esquivait de justesse des sorts murmurés dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et parvenait à se protéger des bris de verre d'un simple _Protego_ informulé. Connaissant son laboratoire par cœur, il arrivait aisément à contourner les obstacles dans heurt malgré la brume glacée qui flottait devant ses yeux.

Puis une détonation plus forte que les autres se fit entendre, accompagnée d'une lumière bleutée aveuglante qui obligea Snape à clore ses paupières un court moment. Un souffle puissant souleva les pans de sa redingote noire alors que la fumée noire se dissipait rapidement, débarrassant l'air pesant de ses effluves nauséabondes. Les derniers échos d'un rire glaçant moururent dans la pièce en même temps.

Ses sens toujours en alerte, le professeur examina attentivement la pièce dévastée, des liquides visqueux coulant sur les murs de pierre ou des insectes vivants rampant sur le sol froid. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'inspection minutieuse, Snape dut se rendre à l'évidence que son attaquant avait déserté, ce qui lui arracha une furieuse grimace de frustration.

Bouillonnant intérieurement d'une rage brûlante mal contenue, Snape remit son laboratoire en ordre de quelques coups de baguette secs. Sa froide colère s'intensifia davantage quand il constata que sa mixture était totalement irrécupérable et ses notes saccagées.

Puis il se figea en remarquant que le tableau qui s'offrait à ses obsidiennes fiévreuses était incomplet. Frénétiquement, il fouilla son laboratoire à la recherche des précieux éléments qui lui manquaient, mais comprit rapidement que son adversaire n'était pas venu pour l'abattre, mais bien pour lui voler le matériel enchanté d'Hermione Granger.

Cette révélation le glaça plus qu'elle ne l'agaça. Car cela signifiait qu'un autre sorcier, assez puissant pour lui tenir tête en combat, connaissait l'existence d'un tel don et qu'il entretenait un vif intérêt à son égard. Et ceci pouvait s'avérer incroyablement dangereux, d'autant plus que celui qu'il venait d'affronter semblait détenir un puissant contrôle de ma magie noire.

Perdu dans les interrogations brumeuses qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, le Maître des Potions se rendit dans ses appartemements pour prendre une potion qui apaiserait ses faibles maux de tête, mais aussi pour stopper le mince écoulement de sang qui teintait sa main de carmin.

Severus Snape n'avait cependant pas remarqué qu'en se coupant, de fines gouttes de son sang s'étaient mélangées à l'encre noire appartenant à son élève, ni l'étrange réaction qui en avait résulté, semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu lorsque Hermione Granger s'était blessée avec sa plume, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Un ciel gris chargé de lourds et tristes nuages pesait sur le petit village de Pré-au-Lard joyeusement animé par une foule d'étudiants se pressant dans les échoppes accueillantes qui bordaient les routes pavées. Lorsque les cumulus déversèrent leur peine sous la forme de sanglots mélancoliques qui vinrent frapper durement les vitrines des magasins et le sol poussiéreux, les quelques sorciers qui se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues ne tardèrent pas à se réfugier dans les bars déjà pleins, laissant les chaleureuses conversations de leurs amis étouffer les plaintes mourantes de la bise désespérée.

À peine la porte grinçante fut-elle claquée contre la chambranle qu'Hermione regretta presque immédiatement les murmures déchaînés du vent. Les tables du petit bar vers lequel s'était ruée Ginny croulaient sous des groupes d'élèves euphoriques dont les débats fiévreux faisaient trembler les murs de la bâtisse. Ses maux de tête, qui s'étaient pourtant légèrement apaisés face au calme rafraîchissant de l'extérieur, martelèrent à nouveau son crâne avec force, et la brune ne put retenir un soupir mêlant agacement et lassitude.

" Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée devant la porte ? Dépêches-toi et viens donc t'installer, on a trouvé une table près de la cheminée, s'exclama la rousse par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

\- J'arrive Ginny, marmonna vaguement la lionne en se faufilant tant bien que mal parmi les minces espaces qui séparaient les banquettes. "

Ce fut non sans peine que la jeune femme parvint à se frayer un chemin entre les occupants du bar pour rejoindre une Ginny au sourire rayonnant et une Luna occupée à contempler un tableau quelconque intimidé par son regard scrutateur. Presque aussitôt, une serveuse au sourire chaleureux s'empressa de prendre leur commande et au bout de quelques minutes, les trois sorcières accueillirent avec gratitude les bièrraubeurres mousseuses qui se matérialisèrent devant elles.

" Bon, s'éleva la voix chantante de Ginny, je propose que nous trinquions au futur bal qui égayera notre beau château la semaine prochaine, et aux souvenirs mémorables qu'il apportera dans son sillon ! "

Le tintement cristallin des verres qui s'entrechoquaient suivit les paroles de la petit amie du Survivant, bruit à peine perceptible face aux éclats de rire tonitruants qui emplissaient l'espace, avant que les trois amies ne se délectent de leur première gorgée délicieusement sucrée.

Tandis que la rousse se lançait dans un véritable éloge sur la robe merveilleuse qu'elle venait d'acquérir, vantant ses innombrables qualités auprès d'une Serdaigle plus ou moins attentive aux vues de l'air rêveur qui peignait ses traits délicats, Hermione s'autorisa à laisser son esprit confus vagabonder au gré des pensées tumultueuses qui l'oppressaient.

Une poignée de jours après son altercation avec Snape, la directrice avait annoncé son intention d'organiser un bal costumé spécialement pour Halloween, ce qui avait provoqué une foule d'applaudissements et de cris de joie parmi les quatre maisons surexcitées. Bien que les acclamations s'étaient légèrement taries, remplacées par de discrets grognements désapprobateurs après que McGonagall eut spécifié que seuls les élèves étant au moins en quatrième année pourraient y prendre part, l'engouement qui planait sur la Grande Salle n'était pas retombé avant les heures creuses et sombres de la nuit noire.

Hermione était restée assez mitigée face à cette annonce. D'un côté, elle se disait que cela pourrait lui être bénéfique de prendre un peu de bon temps pour oublier les nombreux problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus ces derniers temps. Mais ces mêmes événements l'empêchaient justement de relâcher la pression. Elle n'arrivait pas à occulter les menaces de son enseignant, ni la rencontre inespérée avec ses parents, et encore moins ce qui était à l'origine de ces bouleversements impromptus desquels elle ne savait quoi attendre.

De plus, les voix tranchantes qui entaillaient ses pensées ne lui laissaient presque aucun répit, la faisant sombrer chaque jour un peu plus vers la folie. La lionne ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ces sinistres présences, l'Occlumencie n'ayant aucun effet sur les effrayantes intrusions. La morsure lancinante des hurlements bestiaux et indéchiffrables de ces damnés affolaient son esprit épuisé, réduisant ses capacités de concentration au néant. La rouge et or tentait vaillamment de tenir bon, sa lutte continuelle lui offrant parfois l'illusion que les plaintes perçantes se transformaient en gémissements bafouillés, ce qui lui accordait quelques précieuses heures de répit.

Hermione avait bien tenté de faire des recherches pour découvrir d'où provenait cette malédiction, mais son acharnement s'était révélé infructueux, elle avait ainsi fini par abandonner et s'était persuadée qu'il s'agissait du prix à payer pour avoir abusé de son pouvoir.

" Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? grommela la lionne avec un agacement évident. "

La concernée sursauta légèrement et eut la décence de rougir, embarrassée à l'idée de s'être faite remarquer par Ginny. Un affreux mal de tête vrillait ses tempes pulsant violemment sous ses battements de cœur frénétiques. Accablée par les rires acerbes de ces voix moqueuses et leurs bredouillages incompréhensibles, elle força néanmoins la courbure de ses lèvres à se relever.

" Excuses-moi Ginny, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, déclara la brune en affichant une mine contrite. De quoi parliez-vous ? poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux dires de son amie. "

Les cris redoublèrent dans sa tête, inhumains, insupportables, intolérables, inexorables.

" Es-tu certaine que tout va bien, Hermione ? s'enquit suspicieusement la rousse en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu es souvent à l'ouest, ces derniers temps, et tu as une mine affreuse. "

 _C'est parce que les voix aiguës qui hantent ma tête essayent désespérément de me transmettre un message, Ginny, je le sens, mais nous n'arrivons pas à accorder nos instruments, à nous mettre au même diapason, donc une mélodie aux notes fausses, criardes, assourdissantes emplit constamment mes pauvres oreilles._

Mais il lui était impossible de débaler tout cela à la jeune femme, elle en savait déjà bien trop au sujet des récents événements. Alors la sorcière laissa ces paroles empreintes de mélancolie mourir dans sa gorge sèche sous la vive approbation de ses compagnons, les remplaçant par un rire nerveux, désabusé, incroyablement faux.

" Merci pour ta franchise, Gin'. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je subis simplement quelques insomnies répétées, rien de grave.

\- Tu ne te surmènes pas, au moins ? grimaça la jeune Weasley. Hermione, c'est peut-être l'année des ASPICs, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

\- Je te rappelle que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de flâner aux vues de notre retard considérable dû à nos absences répétées de l'an dernier ! Il nous faut absolument mettre les bouchées doubles pour atteindre un niveau décent ! s'emporta la brune avec un manque de vigueur flagrant.

\- Par Merlin, tu n'es pas croyable... soupira Ginny sans toutefois masquer le sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres. "

Hermione se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules et autorisa un léger sourire à venir effleurer ses lèvres. La discussion dévia ensuite sur le prochain bal organisé en l'honneur d'Halloween, une soirée qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà incroyablement longue et ennuyeuse aux yeux de la lionne. Elle s'obligea cependant à montrer un certain enthousiasme aux paroles enjouées de Ginny, peu désireuse de supporter une énième salve de questions indiscrètes qui la mettraient assurément mal à l'aise.

Faussement absorbée par la discussion animée qui occupait ses deux amies, dardant son regard vitreux sur les divers occupants assez bruyants de l'auberge, Hermione discerna parmi la foule une tête auréolée d'une chevelure rousse flamboyante précédée d'un enchevêtrement de mèches folles noiraudes. Elle n'eut pas besoin de baisser son regard sur les visages souriants qui se dirigeaient vers sa table pour reconnaître ses meilleurs amis ; à peine furent-ils à sa hauteur qu'elle se pressa dans leur étreinte chaleureuse, doux baume qui venait soulager, pour un court mais précieux instant, le tumulte angoissant de son esprit.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pu bavarder gaiement avec Harry et Ron, il lui tardait donc de découvrir leur ressenti au sujet de leur formation éreintante mais enrichissante d'Aurors, insatisfaite du manque frustrant de détails dans leurs missives laconiques. Des heures durant, ils retrouvèrent leur complicité d'antan, alimentant le vif brouhaha des Trois Balais par leurs rires candides et leurs éclats de voix excités. Hermione ressentit un bien fou l'envahir, une déferlante de soulagement en scrutant les visages marqués par la fatigue mais néanmoins rayonnants de ses amis. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se détendre avec tous les récents événements, alors passer une après-midi aux côtés des anciens Gryffondors fut aussi rafraîchissant qu'une délicate brise venant calmer le feu ardent de son cœur terrifié.

La conversation s'étira jusqu'à la tombée du froid crépuscule sur les cimes des arbres aux feuilles mortes, mais malgré les nombreuses occasions qui se sont présentées, discrets interludes de silence confortable qui suit généralement le rire fort d'une assemblée, Hermione se résigna à conserver pour elle ce qui l'accablait. La brune connaissait parfaitement ses meilleurs amis ; elle ne doutait pas qu'ils remueraient ciel et terre pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve physique et morale qu'elle traversait, qu'ils l'épauleraient bien volontiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser son don.

Mais la lionne, têtue et renfermée, ne voulait en aucun cas les inquiéter pour un problème qu'elle estimait désormais résolu, puisque son _cher_ professeur de Potions lui avait subtilisé ses instruments. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir au cours des longues semaines qui avaient suivies la guerre, toutes les inquiétudes farouches qu'elle leur avait transmises, ces crises déchirantes qu'ils avaient dû supporter des nuits entières avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, épuisée et brisée, dans leurs bras, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur infliger à nouveau une telle peine. Hermione préférait souffrir silencieusement que de contempler, impuissante, une profonde mélancolie miroiter dans leurs yeux désespérés.

Tandis que la haute horloge qui surplombait la vaste salle bondée s'apprêtait à sonner dix-huit heures, soit le moment fatidique qui signerait leur séparation jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, Hermione fut prise de bouffées de chaleur qu'elle associa au feu immense crépitant juste à côté de leur table. Mais même après avoir entre-ouvert sa chemise et attaché ses boucles folles, des plaques rouges s'amoncellèrent sur son épiderme engourdi. Une douleur sourde gonfla dans son crâne alors que les moqueries des âmes damnées habitant sa tête reprenaient de plus belle.

La rouge et or sentait que cette crise serait plus violente qu'habituellement, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas engendrer une scène devant la moitié des élèves de Poudlard réunis ici. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un étau qui la comprimait toujours plus, mais parvint tout de même à balbutier une poignée de mots confus qui priaient ses amis de rentrer au château.

" Dis, tu es sûre que tout va bien, 'Mione ? T'as une tête bizarre, demanda Ron en approchant son visage du sien pour scruter ses yeux fous.

\- Mais oui Ron, ne t'en fais pas, répondit sèchement son amie en se reculant, ce qui manqua par ailleurs de la faire tomber de sa chaise. Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai passé la journée à courir derrière Ginny à travers les rayons croulant sous des dizaines de costumes.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna le roux vexé par l'attitude distante de la sorcière.

\- Hermione a raison, intervint Luna, il serait judicieux de retourner au château, les professeurs font le tour des tables pour informer les élèves du départ imminent. "

En effet, McGonagall jonglait entre les tables accueillant ses étudiants pour leur demander de quitter les lieux. La plupart des jeunes gens l'écoutait tranquillement et suivait sa demande, estimant qu'ils avaient déjà bien profité de cette longue sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pour ceux qui tentaient vainement de négocier avec leur professeur, un simple regard sévère couplé à une remarque acerbe suffisait à faire retomber le faible élan de courage résultant de leur état rendu gai par les quelques bièrraubeurres avalées.

" Honnêtement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire aborder par Snape, grimaça le Survivant en raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de Ginny. Même s'il ne se montre plus aussi dur envers moi depuis le procès du Ministère, il n'a franchement pas l'air de bonne humeur...

\- C'est vrai qu'il a une mine particulièrement sombre, chuchota la rousse comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'entende. Il n'arrête pas de te fixer, Hermione, ajouta-t-elle a l'égard de son amie. "

Celle-ci, qui commençait à ne plus discerner les paroles de Ginny des cris tonitruants hantant son esprit, passa une main agitée de soubresauts dans son cou palpitant sous les battements effrénés de son cœur.

" Peut-être qu'il t'en veut encore pour le compliment que lui as arraché grâce à ta potion magnifiquement réussite, ricana Ron en sirotant le fond de son breuvage.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas les regards effrayants qu'il lui lance dans les couloirs, confia Ginny. Je vous jure, je n'ose plus lever la tête pendant ses cours tellement je crains de voir ses yeux noirs me transpercer à mon tour.

\- J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour voir son air indigné et la tête ahurie des Serpentards après qu'il vous ait accordé des points, gloussa Harry. Ça devait bien être la première fois de sa carrière qu'il reconnaissait le travail d'un Gryffonfor.

\- Vu son œillade meurtrière, il doit probablement être encore furieux, commenta Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mieux vaut filer avant qu'il ne se décide à venir nous honorer d'une de ses railleries méprisantes, déglutit Ron en enfilant sa veste. "

Hermione avait depuis longtemps décroché de la conversation tournant autour de son enseignant, trop occupée à essayer de calmer sa respiration hachée. L'angoisse coulait à présent dans ses veines et la jeune sorcière espérait parvenir à se contrôler jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard.

Juste avant de quitter l'établissement qui commençait à se remplir d'une clientèle sorcière plus âgée et surtout désireuse d'entamer une soirée noyée sous les festivités et la boisson, la rouge et or s'excusa quelques instants pour se rendre aux toilettes. Son front pâle comme la mort reflétait le vertige extrême qui la prenait, la fine pellicule de sueur qui suintait sur ses joues trahissait son mal-être. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de rester aussi droite et digne qu'elle le pouvait en s'avançant précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

À peine eut-elle claqué violemment la porte qu'elle se rua vers le lavabo le plus proche pour s'appuyer contre la porcelaine délicieusement glacée. Un profond soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se délectait de la fraîcheur qui apaisait la brûlure embrasant son visage rougi. Les voix qui lui apparaissant maintenant comme familières se heurtaient violemment dans sa tête, hurlant toujours plus fort pour couvrir le vacarme de l'auberge.

Hermione se sentait devenir nauséeuse à mesure que les cris perçants se précisaient dans sa tête, rendus cependant confus par le bourdonnement lointain des rires de la salle principale. Elle ferma ses paupières si fort que des tâches colorées se mirent à danser devant ses yeux clos, renforçant le vertige qui retournait son ventre et faisait monter son cœur dans sa gorge sèche.

Sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, son pouls pulsant ardemment contre ses tempes, la sorcière se précipita vers une cabine pour rendre le maigre repas qu'elle avait daigné avaler ce midi. Tandis qu'elle sentait la bile âcre remonter le long de son œsophage noué, elle songea au fait que le bruit extérieur camouflait sûrement sa toux anarchique, ce qui la réconforta quelque peu -elle ne voulait surtout pas voir apparaître un de ses compagnons et affronter un interrogatoire suspicieux.

Au bout d'un temps infini, le sol cessa de tanguer sous ses pieds et les maux de tête affreux qui barraient sa vue de tâches floues s'estompèrent légèrement. La misérable jeune femme jonchait à présent le sol froid des toilettes, ses yeux brillants de larmes aveuglés par la lumière pourtant tamisée de l'endroit.

La torture psychologique qu'elle subissait depuis des jours s'arrêtait enfin. Une seule présence glaçante demeurait dans son esprit tortueux, une voix riche mais caverneuse qui grésillait dans ses oreilles et répétait inlassablement la même litanie assourdissante.

 _Détend-toi, petite Manipulatrice, laisse-toi bercer par mes chuchotements apaisants. Tu dois être si fatiguée de ce capharnaüm hurlant qui te détruit depuis de jours. Mais_ _vois-tu, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que ces âmes mélancoliques, ces monstres éternellements châtiés te laissent en paix ; tu peux me faire confiance. Rejoins-moi dans le lac étoilé, belle étendue fraîche qui caressera ta peau ardente._

Un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine alors que les paroles s'imprimaient en elle. Malgré la peur tenace qui l'enserrait, une étrange fascination prit le dessus sur les lambeaux de raison qu'il lui restait. Le timbre envoûtant de cette ombre l'hypnotisait et occultait toute autre pensées rationnelle, lui susurrant doucement son message mystérieux.

Ses jambes flageolantes peinant à la supporter, la jeune femme se dirigea en titubant vers le miroir brisé qui surmontait le petit lavabo de la pièce. Plantée devant son propre reflet, elle observa vaguement son teint cendreux alors qu'une ombre fugace se matérialisait à ses côtés. Un masque de fumée opaque sourit doucereusement à travers la vitre sale avant d'effleurer la main de la sorcière.

Lorsque la brume glacée entra en contact avec ses doigts tremblants, Hermione fut froudroyée par un vif éclair de terreur. À présent consciente du sinistre danger qui pesait dans l'air putride de la salle d'eau, la brune voulut sortir de ce lieux hanté qui exerçait sur elle une attraction malsaine, mais constata avec effroi qu'elle était tout à fait paralysée, bien incapable de se soustraire de la prise qui la tiraillait.

Un rire sardonique résonna bruyamment dans ses oreilles alors que la frayeur se peignait sur ses traits convulsés. La rouge et or balaya frénétiquement les alentours du regard, mais se rendit rapidement à l'évidence qu'aucun être ne se tenait à ses côtés. Mais à chaque fois que ses yeux embués de larmes rencontraient son image, elle distinguait très nettement cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'étreignait fermement, coupant sa respiration déjà saccadée.

Une poigne forte mais incroyablement filante enveloppait sa gorge palpitante. Hermione lâcha un gémissement étouffé et essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais l'ombre était trop forte pour elle. Ses yeux whisky détaillaient avec horreur le rictus méprisant qui déformait les traits mouvants de son agresseur dont le visage changeait aussi rapidement que celui d'un épouvantard. Tantôt la face froide de Voldemort la scrutait, tantôt celle, inexorablement folle de Bellatrix Lestrange, s'approchait d'elle. Greyback l'amenait dangereusement aux limites des abysses noires de la folie en caressant sa carotide de ses dents acérées. Le Basilic en personne vint même lécher son cou, et Hermione ferma férocement les yeux en s'étranglant alors que la langue glaciale et râpeuse se baladait sur son épiderme sensible.

La peur tordait son ventre qui se soulevait à la simple idée qu'elle puisse mourir sur ce sol froid et crasseux. Dans les rares moments de lucidité qui la traversaient, elle cherchait désespérément une solution pour se dégager de la poigne douloureuse de cette silhouette terrifiante. La sorcière maudissait ses amis et tous ses professeurs qui semblaient avoir déserté les Trois Balais au moment même où elle se voyait empêtrée dans une affreuse situation dont elle doutait fortement se sortir vivante.

 _Tu es seule, ma jolie, tristement plongée dans la solitude, abandonnée par tes proches... Parce que tu es bien la seule à pouvoir affronter tes douloureux cauchemars. Il te faudra surmonter la souffrance causée par tes_ _rêves férocement arrachés, allègrement bafoués, farouchement oubliés, et désespérément égarés dans les entrelacs de ta mémoire._

Les larmes amères coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues cireuses. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que l'unique but de ce monstre était de la déstabiliser pour mieux l'abattre, ses mots incroyablement poignants s'étaient frayés un chemin jusque son cœur meurtri pour le lacérer. Étant épuisée par ce combat constant qu'elle menait depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois entiers, lutte acharnée qui nourrissait son mince espoir de récuperer sa douce insouciance, elle autorisait contre son gré cette affreuse créature à capturer sa raison pour l'écraser de sa poigne meurtrière.

Alors qu'Hermione sentait ses dernières forces refluer de ses membres privés d'oxygène, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la porte en bois s'entrouvrir légèrement pour qu'une autre ombre, un peu plus compacte et réelle que celle qui dansait dans le miroir suspendu, se faufile dans l'espace cloîtré. Subitement, elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol dur en acceptant avec bonheur la goulée d'air fraîche qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons meurtris.

Tandis qu'elle distinguait confusément un visage blanchâtre auréolé de noir se pencher sur le sien et lui adresser quelques paroles entrecoupées, la voix sinistrement soyeuse de son ennemi aux nombreux visages résonna dans son esprit torturé une dernière fois.

 _Dors, ma petite Manipulatrice, reprends des forces. Lorsque tu seras prête, viens, plonge dans le lac étoilé et rejoins-moi, retrouve tes rêves déchus et amuse-toi donc avec. Viens faire un tour, Hermione, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas ; au contraire, tu pourrais non seulement en apprendre beaucoup dans ce voyage trépidant, mais aussi récupérer ce qui t'appartient. Viens te noyer dans les délicieuses eaux noires d'encre du lac._

* * *

Profitant de cette ouverture qui lui permettrait de s'entretenir avec cette satanée Je-Sais-Tout sans pour autant éveiller de soupçons, Snape avait savouré les ultimes gouttes du liquide ambré qui brûlait délicieusement sa gorge en attendant que la jeune femme daigne sortir des toilettes. Le maître des cachots comptait la coincer dans le recoin sombre du corridor menant jusqu'au bar pour l'accoster et récupérer ce que cette intrépide Gryffondor lui avait subtilisé.

Le professeur avait été incroyablement surpris -mais surtout immensément furieux- de découvrir que cette voleuse avait eu le culot de lui reprendre la plume, l'encrier et le carnet qu'il lui avait confisqués quelques jours auparavant. Bien que Granger avait eu tendance, ces dernières temps, à transgresser le règlement de l'école, il était loin de s'imaginer que la protégée de Minerva s'aventurerait à se dresser contre un enseignant et bafouer son autorité pour un maudit journal intime.

Son comportement farouche et suspicieux n'avait fait que renforcer la conviction de Severus Snape qui estimait que cette sotte était en réalité avide de son tout nouveau pouvoir, ce qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux si elle venait à en faire mauvais usage. Auparavant, il ne se serait pas inquiété de cela outre-mesure ; en dépit de l'image peu glorieuse qu'il alimentait à l'égard de la brune, il estimait qu'elle était probablement la plus responsable de ses camarades. Il avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence, récemment, qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que ses imbéciles de confrères.

Surtout aux vues de l'attaque farouche qu'elle avait planifié contre lui. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de lui tenir tête dans un duel elle-même ; l'intrépide Gryffondor était bien trop maline pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à un sorcier si expérimenté que lui. Mais elle aurait tout à fait pu demander à quelqu'un de se charger de le distraire pour récupérer son carnet. Ou peut-être avait-elle trouvé parmi les monstrueux ouvrages dans lesquels elle se plongeait inlassablement un moyen d'utiliser son don sans son équipement.

 _Cette lionne têtue serait bien capable de n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins._

Alors Snape avait bien l'intention d'aborder l'impertinente pour la forcer à lui rendre son matériel et de la traîner, devant tous ses amis, aux pieds de McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation désastreuse dans laquelle Granger s'était embarquée. Il se délectait d'avance de l'air dépité qu'afficherait la sorcière à la vue du regard suintant de déception de la directrice. Dans son esprit fertile avaient déjà germé des idées florissantes de punitions toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres.

Mais au bout de quinze minutes d'attente, le potionniste commença à se poser des questions. Potter et ses amis ne semblaient pas vraiment se préoccuper de l'absence de leur partenaire, le Survivant étant bien trop absorbé dans le récit animé de sa glorieuse formation d'Auror auprès d'une directrice dont l'attitude féline respirait de fierté envers son petit lionceau. Le sorcier, quant à lui, considérait l'interminable disparition de son élève à la fois très agaçante mais surtout sinistrement étrange.

Il avait bien remarqué que la brune affichait une mine affreuse lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée vers les toilettes sans même lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil. Il estimait qu'elle ne supportait probablement pas la bièrraubeurre et s'était intérieurement moqué de cette jeune femme incapable de tenir une boisson pourtant essentiellement composée de sucre.

Cependant, malgré son aversion pour cette pénible Gryffondor, il n'avait pu empêcher un sentiment d'appréhension de se loger dans le creux de son ventre. L'air semblait s'épaissir au fil des minutes, et l'extrémité du corridor vers lequel il jetait régulièrement son regard ténébreux paraissait s'assombrir affreusement à chaque instant. De plus, les voix étranges qui se faufilaient dans son esprit malgré les barrières solides qu'il gardait constamment érigées s'étaient à nouveau manifestées sous la forme d'un bourdonnement confus et très désagréable.

Alors Severus Snape s'était discrètement levé à l'insu du groupe joyeux d'élèves qui ne remarquèrent même pas son absence et s'était avancé d'un pas mesuré vers les profondeurs de cette antre angoissante où s'enfermait Granger.

À peine avait-il effleuré de ses maigres doigts le bois rugueux de la porte de la salle de bain qu'une décharge électrique avait remué son estomac. Les cris stridents dans sa tête s'étaient intensifiés, récoltant ainsi un froncement de sourcils de la part de Snape. Le sorcier avait sorti sa baguette sans aucun bruit et collé son visage contre la chambranle pour discerner le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Presque aussitôt, il avait perçut un froissement de cape accompagné de halètements étouffés appartenant, d'après ses déductions, à Hermione Granger.

Snape avait raffermit sa prise sur le bois sec de sa baguette et avait inspiré longuement pour calmer les battements rapides se répercutant contre sa gorge sèche. Occultant les rires désabusés qui peuplaient son crâne, il s'était rapidement faufilé dans la pièce dégageant des effluves nauséabondes et glaciales avant de se mettre en position de défense.

Ses onyx impénétrables avaient rapidement balayé le lieu étriqué pour se poser sur le miroir fissuré dans lequel sa haute et imposante stature se dessinait aux côtés de la fragile silouhette d'une Granger au bord de l'inconscience. Et celle, sombre, terrifiante, horrifiante, enveloppée de ténèbres mystérieuses, qui détenait son élève habitée par une peur folle.

Désormais face à cette situation singulière, ses sens en alerte, le professeur agita vivement son poignet en murmurant un inaudible _Stupefix_ mais presque aussitôt, l'ombre filante s'était évanouie dans un tourbillon de poussière noire. Snape vérifia en un coup d'œil que sa cible était bien évaporée, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement, puis il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'une Hermione Granger sonnée et délirante. La pauvre fille bafouillait une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles en se tordant sur le sol mouillé de son sang carmin.

Le sinistre potionniste vérifia prestement qu'aucune blessure profonde n'entaillait sa peau laiteuse ; il recensa uniquement une légère plaie sur le haut de son crâne, résultat du choc violent de sa tempe contre la pierre rugueuse, d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang visqueux. Ainsi qu'une inscription, gravée dans la paume moite de sa main droite.

" Lac étoilé... murmura l'homme en effleurant les lettres presque calligraphiées sur cet épiderme gelé. "

Une décharge de souffrance secoua ses muscles alors que les cris dans sa tête s'infiltraient toujours plus profondément à travers le labyrinthe de son esprit. Severus Snape fut prit de vertiges alors que des bribes d'images floues et désordonnées s'imposaient à lui. Il entrevoyait l'immense parc de Poudlard recouvert de son manteau de nuit alors que la surface du Lac Noir brillait sous les longues traînées blanches déposées ci-et-là par l'astre lunaire. Puis il discernait une Granger affolée plonger dans l'étendue glacée alors que la bise hurlait à ses oreilles une mélodie crissante. Le potionniste se vit également se diriger d'un pas ferme vers sa satanée étudiante et immerger sa lourde cape dans l'eau noire.

Cette vision ne dura qu'un infime instant ; les maux de tête disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et Snape fut davantage étourdi par la vélocité des images s'étant déroulées dans son esprit que les vertiges qui l'avaient assaillis. Bientôt, seule une vague sensation de brûlure perdura sur le bout de ses longs doigts entrés en contact avec la blessure de la lionne. Alors le sorcier relégua cet étrange instant au fond de ses souvenirs, davantage préoccupé par la jeune femme qui gisait sous lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter avec amertume que la fumée noire lui rappelait intensément la brume âcre qui avait enserré sa gorge le matin-même, tandis que l'ombre fugace qui étranglait son élève présentait certaines similitudes avec celle qui l'avait pris par surprise dans son laboratoire.

Il refusa cependant de laisser son esprit vagabonder davantage. Préférant oublier le fil perturbant de ses déductions qui menait à un chemin bien trop sombre à son goût, Snape tenta de se convaincre que l'incident de ce matin, provoqué par Granger, n'était en rien lié à l'agression brutale de la sorcière.

Tandis qu'il soulevait la brune flottant entre la limite d'une douce inconscience et d'une fièvre délirante, le professeur de Potions pesta vertement contre cette satanée Gryffondor qui, ces derniers temps, avait tendance à se fourrer dans des situations rocambolesques lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages.

 _Cette Je-Sais-Tout finira par me rendre fou avant la fin de sa scolarité._

En quittant les toilettes sombres pour rejoindre l'effervescence du bar, Snape perçut les derniers échos mourants d'un ricanement sinistre qui ne lui semblait pas tout à fait inconnu.

* * *

Hermione reprit lentement connaissance dans les draps usés mais d'une blancheur éclatante de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux fatigués furent un instant éblouis par la lumière blanchâtre de la Lune qui caressait délicatement son visage pâle. Puis ses ambres s'habituèrent progressivement à l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, et elle put enfin scruter les lieux désespérément vides.

Un souffle d'air mourant provenant d'une fenêtre entrebâillée refroidit sa joue alors qu'elle s'appuyait difficilement sur ses coudes pour se relever. Les souvenirs de la rouge et or demeuraient encore assez confus, mais elle nota néanmoins que les hurlements terrifiants dans sa tête s'étaient éteints, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu supporter cette torture plus longtemps, trop brisée pour affronter cette épreuve psychologique.

Des vagues lointaines de douleur affluaient sourdement dans sa tête, mais rien qui ne fut comparable au calvaire qu'elle avait enduré. En portant une main tremblante vers son front, elle ressentit sous ses doigts un bandage cotonneux, et en déduisit que la légère oppression de son crâne résultait de sa blessure.

Un discret élan de curiosité la piqua quand elle ne parvint à se rappeler la manière dont elle s'était échappée de la prise de son agresseur. Un frisson de terreur la secoua également à la pensée de cette affreuse créature aux multiples visages. Mais la chaleureuse atmosphère qui régnait entre les murs de Poudlard la rassurait, bien que l'infirmerie vide aurait pu alimenter son angoisse. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que sa seconde maison la protégeait des cruautés du monde.

Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Hermione était terrassée par une fatigue accablante due aux émotions bouleversantes qu'elle avait subies au cours de la journée. Ainsi décida-t-elle de replonger sa chevelure bouclées dans la montagne d'oreillers qui supportait sa tête et de profiter des maigres heures de répit qu'il lui restait, cachée par le voile nuageux de la nuit mystérieuse dissimulant gentiment ses secrets, avant la levée du jour qui mettrait en lumière ce qu'elle souhait garder pour elle.

La Gryffondor somnolait d'ores et déjà quand un bruissement de cape rompit le silence confortable de l'infirmerie. En rassemblant ses maigres forces, Hermione parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières lourdes de sommeil pour rencontrer une silhouette noire et incroyablement grande qui la dominait.

Perdue entre rêve et réalité, elle crut tout d'abord faire face à l'ombre sinistre des Trois Balais, et un gémissement aigu remonta le long de sa gorge. Mais une nouvelle fois, ses appels à l'aide furent capturés dans la poigne ferme du sorcier qui avait apposé sa main sur sa bouche.

La panique étreignit douloureusement son cœur alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement. La jeune femme cessa cependant de se débattre quand ses ambres mouillées se plongèrent dans celles, glaciales, qui appartenaient à son sombre professeur. Aussitôt, la peur retomba allègrement, remplacée par une distraite inquiétude mêlée à de la stupéfaction.

Une fois certain que son élève ne se mettrait pas à hurler comme une démente, Snape enleva lentement sa main de son visage pour agripper le col de sa blouse blanche et la relever durement.

Une plainte étranglée s'éleva dans l'air, mais le maître des cachots se fichait éperdument de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la rouge et or. Une grimace tordit ses traits alors qu'il approchait son visage de celui de Granger désormais peint d'horreur.

" Ecoutez-moi attentivement et ne vous engagez dans aucune tentative irréfléchie pour alerter Mme Pomfresh, Granger, siffla sèchement le sorcier. "

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un hochement de tête saccadé.

" Il semblerait que cette année, vous ayez décidé de vous évertuer à ruiner mon quotidien. Mais vous devriez cesser _immédiatement_ de jouer avec le feu, Granger, car vous savez pertinnemenr que vous je faites pas le poids face à moi, souffla-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous impliquer dans mes problèmes, contra timidement Hermione en sentant son courage gryffondorien prendre le dessus sur la léthargie qui endormait ses muscles.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui croyait que vous me considériez comme un chevalier servant venu pour vous sauvez des griffes de votre pouvoir maléfique, ironisa-t-il sans pour autant que la moindre once d'humour n'éclaire son visage crispé par la fureur. "

La jeune femme se résigna à garder ses lèvres fermement scellées, peu désireuse de se lancer dans un énième combat envers son dur et cruel enseignant alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos.

" Granger, cracha-t-il soudain en tordant davantage le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts, je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prise et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais rendez-moi _tout de suite_ ces stupides objets auxquels vous portez une attention particulière depuis que vous avez développé votre dangereux pouvoir.

\- Mais je ne les ai pas, déclara la brune en fronçant ses sourcils après avoir saisi de quoi parlait Snape.

\- Cessez donc de prendre cet air abruti qui vous fait ressembler à Weasley et agissez un peu en adulte, grinça l'homme en se retenant avec peine de crier. Je sais que vous avez repris plume, encre et carnet malgré l'interdiction pourtant très claire de ne pas y retoucher pour le bien de cette école.

\- Je vous assure que ne les ai pas en ma possession, professeur, s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Granger, donnez-moi _sur-le-champs_ ces fichus objets pour que je les ramène à la directrice et qu'elle s'en débarrasse définitivement ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'ils ne font que vous apporter toujours plus de problèmes ?

\- Puisque je vous dit que je n'y ai _pas_ touché _,_ s'emporta Hermione en serrant la mâchoire, furieuse de la fougue avec laquelle son enseignant s'évertuait à l'accuser. "

Snape empoigna férocement le poignet de son élève et le leva sans ménagement jusqu'à hauteur des yeux fiévreux de la sorcière. Celle-ci grogna entre ses dents sous la douleur fulgurante qui lacéra sa main.

" Alors comment expliquez-vous l'apparition de nouvelles entailles sur votre main, petite insolente ? siffla le potionniste d'une voix rauque chargée de colère. "

Pour la première fois depuis sa mésaventure à Pré-au-Lard, la lionne remarqua les marques rougies qui zébraient sa paume et pâlit d'un coup en reconnaissant les termes gravés dans sa chair. De douloureux souvenirs jaillirent à son esprit, et elle eut la terrible impression que le vent froid de l'extérieur portait jusqu'à ses oreilles les murmures fous du monstre encapuchonné. Elle trembla légèrement tandis que Snape broyait presque son frêle poignet qui se tentait d'ombres noires et violettes.

Voir ces mots sanglants imprimés dans sa peau lui rappela également l'insupportable Dolores Ombrage et ses châtiments miroitant la perversité de son âme souillée par la noirceur. Pensée qui avai effleuré l'esprit de son propre professeur, par ailleurs, mais qu'il avait bien vite oubliée.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces termes sont inscrits dans ma peau, professeur, déclara Hermione à l'issue d'un silence pesant, mais je vous jure sur mon propre honneur que je n'ai _jamais_ récupéré mon carnet, ni ma plume. Même si j'estime qu'ils me reviennent de droit, je n'aurais jamais osé braver votre autorité, précisa-t-elle en essayant de se montrer la plus convaincante possible. "

Le Maître des Potions la contempla de ses obsidiennes intimidantes, comme s'il cherchait à sonder les tréfonds de son esprit las. Puis, lentement, sa prise de desserra progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il lache totalement la blouse de son élève, se reculant d'elle comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Hermione se renfonça dans ses oreillers mais soutint néanmoins le regard perçant de l'homme avec tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve après les récents événements.

" Si je vous surprends en possession de ce matériel d'écriture, Granger, je ne me montrerais pas aussi clément que les fois précédentes, l'informa-t-il de son timbre doucereux. Vous écoperez d'un nombre incalculable de retenues, et je m'assurerais _personnellement_ que le professeur McGonagall soit mise au courant de vos stupides cachotteries immatures. Me suis-je montré assez clair, Miss Granger ?

\- Certainement, _professeur Snape_ , lui répondit la brune avec mépris. "

Elle fut gratifiée d'un reniflement dédaigneux couplé à un regard tranchant, puis leur bataille visuelle cessa quand le sorcier tourna les talons en toute discrétion pour se diriger lestement vers la lourde porte en bois qui fermait l'infirmerie.

Sans pouvoir contrôler les mots qui s'échappèrent contre son gré de sa bouche, dictés par l'angoisse farouche qui la prenait, la rouge et or apostropha encore une fois le potionniste malgré l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement.

" Professeur, vous l'avez-vu, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle doucement en priant intérieurement pour qu'il daigne lui répondre. "

Le sinistre maître des cachots s'arrêta, une main sur le battant rugueux de la porte, puis demeura silencieux de courts instants. Mais la voix indifférente de Severus Snape ne brisa jamais ce silence religieux qui planait entre les deux sorciers. Il resta planté quelques minutes devant la sortie, menant un combat intérieur pour savoir s'il devait ou non relancer la discussion avec Granger, avant de finalement abandonner cette dernière à ses tristes pensées affolées.

Son silence avait été plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole. Par ce manque de réaction, la Gryffondor avait compris qu'il n'avait pas réfuté ce qu'elle avait avancé. Elle avait compris que lui aussi avait aperçu cette ombre filante à travers la vitre brisée des toilettes de l'auberge, que lui aussi avait ressenti cette présence malfaisante peser dans l'atmosphère. Qu'il avait entendu cette voix inhumaine chuchoter des paroles hypnotisantes à ses tympans pour l'étreindre de son emprise violente.

Alors, légèrement rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait sombré dans les méandres de la folie, Hermione tenta d'occulter le rire sardonique du vent pour se plonger dans un sommeil qui serait empli de cauchemars brumeux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, nous nous retrouverons sous peu -promis- pour le fameux bal d'Halloween. En attendant, je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses en vous présentant une nouvelle fois mes plus plates excuses pour cette attente.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !

 _ **~ Ava-Rosaa ~**_


End file.
